Harry Potter and the Wizard Wars
by Batman123703
Summary: Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are the last Magic Wielders alive. The prophecy has been made. Lord Voldemort will arise again, and slaughter all those against him, and with him, the rise of the Sith. Harry must stop this from happening. But, can he stop the evil that has been on the rise? Only Harry can chose his destiny and will he be able to resist the pull of the dark?
1. A New Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or the likeness of Star Wars (idk if that's necessary but who cares)**

 **PLEASE note that this chapter is very _clunky_ and the paragraphs aren't exactly formulated very well. But, that has gotten better as I've moved on, so hopefully you can over look that for now! Thanks for reading!**

 _ **The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart. -Helen Keller**_

 **Chapter 1 A New Hope**

Harry Potter sat on the train alone on his way to Hogwarts. He had somehow felt the way to get on the train and he sat alone waiting for anyone to approach him. Throughout the train ride, Harry thought about his life at the Dursleys. He had been mentally abused, treated as scum, and thought as a slave, a dirty-worth-nothing slave. Whenever he talked back he got gasps and then mental berating. Likewise, anyone who walked by Harry just gasped. Harry was dressed in his brand-new Hogwarts robes, he had jet black hair (similar length to the first movie) , glasses and also a lightning scar on his forehead. He had always wondered how he had received it, but he never learned it. His Uncle Vernon had said that it was from a car crash, but Harry had researched in the library at his school, and decided that a scar like this couldn't be made from anything like what his relatives described. A strange girl had walked by a couple times and Harry assumed she was looking for something. There she went again… She had bushy brownish hair. She finally looked at Harry and started studying him.

" Have you seen a toad around here? " She asked in a patronizing manner. " I'm Hermione by the way."

" Haven't seen anything of the sort 'round here. " Harry replied with a smile. " My name's Harry, Harry Potter. "

" As in the Harry Potter? " She asked amazed. " The one who vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? " Her mouth was hanging open. " You're the Boy-Who-Lived! "

Harry snickered to himself. ' That's why they're all staring, I did something amazing I guess ' Harry thought. " Well that is my name but don't wear it out, I feel it has a nice ring to hit " He said quite cockily. " But who is this person that you won't name? " Harry asked. He was intrigued by this He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named. He inspired so much fear in people that people were scared to say his name.

" I'm not the right person to explain this… My parents are muggles I'm not quite sure. " Harry could feel the nervousness pouring out of her. It was like she was making excuses to reassure herself. Hermione stuttered out " Well I got to go find the frog... Bye? " And with that mutter, she was off back on her quest for the frog.

The rest of the ride went smoothly, no one came to talk to Harry, and he sat by himself and was left to think. As the train came to a stop, the students, including Harry, came pouring out and were led to carriages. The first-years were separated and sent to the boats. When they arrived, an older lady stated that they would be sorted into houses by a hat, and that these houses were to be like a family in the school. As they proceeded to the hall, Harry was receiving stares again and he was definitely the center of attention as they pulled into what the lady, McGonagall he believed, said was the Great Hall.

The sorting hat started out calling names. " Hermione Granger! Too easy… RAVENCLAW! Susan Bones… Hmm HUFFLEPUFF! Daphne Greengrass… The apple definitely doesn't far fall from the tree with this one SLYTHERIN! Lavender Brown… Tougher… GRYFFINDOR! Ronald Weasley…Similar to your family yet different… GRYFFINDOR! Hannah Abbott… definitely a HUFFLEPUFF! Neville Longbottom… Oh you'd be a great Hufflepuff with your skills, but definitely like your grandmother, GRYFFINDOR! Draco Malfoy Oh you don't even need to put me on… SLYTHERIN!" This continued for a long time until Harry was the last first year standing up. " Harry Potter… Harry Potter, hmm definitely the toughest of the night… You have a resounding loyalty, which could make you a great Hufflepuff, but you also want knowledge, you'd be a great Ravenclaw. Most of all you have a need for power, and a darkness inside of you, you could be a great Slytherin, but I know where you belong… GRYFFINDOR!" The yells of the Gryffindor table could be heard miles away as Harry went to sit at that table. The old man who Harry was told was Dumbledore, made a speech about what was forbidden within the school, but Harry wasn't really paying attention, he was just soaking up all of the power resonating within this room, it was very overpowering. Harry snapped out of his trance.

" And I bid you all good night! " Dumbledore yelled as the prefects started leading everyone to the dorms. " Oh! Can I see Harry Potter?! " Dumbledore yelled finishing his speech. Harry slowly approached Dumbledore. " Ah young Harry, we have much to discuss. First of all, I'd like to gain a bit of knowledge about you first. What do you know about your scar Harry? " Dumbledore asked.

" I've had dreams about it for ages Professor. I learned on the train that it was a he-who-mustn't- be-named. I do know that everyone fears him. I can tell by the way people look at me. A mix of wonder and fear. I can also feel it emanating from them." Harry replied. He felt a bit nervous about this meeting with the old man. On the contrary, he was quite excited to finally learn about the scar that had plagued his interests for as long as he could remember.

" I see we have much to cover then. Well I guess you're right with what you said. They did fear him too much, because of what he did. He wiped out more or less all of the strongest wizards in the world. He killed your parents, but their sacrifice protected you and help rebound the curse he used back at him, leaving you with a scar. That is the brief summary of what happened. Now to the more important part, Harry you and I are the last remaining Magic wielders. We're different from normal wizards and witches. Have you ever felt the magic around you? " Harry nodded slowly to this. " Well that is one sign you're a Magic Wielder. We don't need wands to use magic because of our aptitude for magic. For a normal wizard or witch, when they use wandless magic, it will slowly drain them of their magic. Instead of using our wands to fight, we use a sword of sorts, and then use wandless magic. These swords aren't actually swords, they're plasma beams. They're entitled Plasma Swords. They'll block any magic shot at you, except for the magic shot at you by other Magic Wielders. I trained a Magic Wielder many years ago, but he went to the dark side and ended up paying the price with his life at your hands. Anyway, all the magic you'd learn at school wouldn't be useful for you, so you'll attend, but you'll practice without a wand. Some lessons won't be useful for you, so I'll take you for those and teach you more about Plasma Battling. I know this much for you to take in, so go to your dorm and mull it over. Come to my office tomorrow when your housemates go to their classes. " Dumbledore lead to him to his dorm.

Harry couldn't believe everything that was happening to him. Not only did he get to leave the Dursleys house, but he is a hero among heroes. He didn't know how to feel. Then suddenly he had a vision. He was alone. No there was someone else. " Harry… " "Ssss…" Was there a snake? Suddenly his forehead felt like it was going to explode. He saw to people ignite a laser sword of sort. Those must be the plasma swords Dumbledore was talking about. They flipped into action. The swings came rapidly, it felt like Harry was fighting for his life just being there. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder as he was pulled from the dream.

" Harry… That was a magic vision. Driven by pure magic, they're very dangerous Harry. They don't always come true, nor do they accurately portray things that do come true most of the time. Anyway as I was saying, you'll first learn to battle using some sticks carved into the shape of a plasma sword. When you eventually do get your sword, it will turn the color that your soul is. Red, orange, and yellow show a person going towards the path of the dark side. Blue, green, and purple show someone on the light side. White is a pure light wizard. Black is a pure dark wizard. Gray is a completely neutral wizard, perhaps someone who works for pay. Wandless magic has no constraints, so you could easily use it for the dark side. With our magic you could move things, read minds, trick people, absorb magic from wands, and even make something known as a Patronus to keep the Dementors away. Dementors are creatures that suck out your soul however your plasma blade would probably do a fine job at keeping you safe.

Ah here we are your dorm. Make sure not to tell **ANYONE** else about this until you completely trust them. If news of us gets to the wrong people Voldemort will come for you much too early." And with that Dumbledore left him in the common room of Gryffindor. ' I should of told the boy of the prophecy… He deserves to know.'

 _The Next Day_

Harry woke up first and decided to go down and sit in the common room to think. He needed to think about everything that had transpired in the last week or two. As people started to come down. He could hear the whispers about the Boy-Who-Lived and how he was going to be Dumbledore's golden child. Suddenly he felt a great fear around him. He could hear something moving around. He shuddered. ' Kill the mudbloods… Kill the mudbloods… KILL THE MUDBLOODS!' Harry yelled and the voice went away. He'd never been that scared before. ' I must tell Dumbledore about this' Harry thought to himself. He then noticed, that everyone around him was staring at him. He suddenly got up and decided to go to breakfast like many of his peers had already done.

When Harry arrived at breakfast, a student handed Harry a note saying that Harry was to report to Dumbledore's office for lessons today. Harry nodded to the messenger and continued to eat. He eventually noticed he was getting stares from not just his own table but everyone in the school. Even some of the teachers were looking at him. Harry got up and left suddenly not feeling hungry.

As his dorm mates left for their first class, Harry left for Dumbledore's office. As he arrived, the gargoyle in front of him moved suddenly, and Harry walked up the stairs.

" Ah! Harry my boy, come sit down, we've got much to cover today. " Dumbledore said from his chair as he motioned to a chair in front of his desk. " Lemon drop? " Dumbledore said in an absent-minded tone. Harry could feel the magic coming from Dumbledore, it was very powerful. Harry could also feel something else… Nervousness was it? " Ah I see you've already started using your abilities. Empathy is or was? It was an ability that helps keep the good in everyone. Anyway, I know you're still probably quite confused on what it means to be a magic wielder so we'll go over that along with more basics. First in order to become your best self, you must study the past and apply it to today. So first we're going to learn the Magic Code magic wielders of old had to use. Then, I will point out what we still need to follow, then you'll explain to me why or why not we don't need the other points. First, let us study who was a magic wielder. Ah you may know some of these people. Let me see, first of all your dad and his friend Sirius Black were both magic wielders, and pretty darn good ones at that. Such a pity Sirius fell down the path of darkness. When I talked to you yesterday I said we were the only magic wielders left, I should have said we were the only light wielders left. On the dark side there is Bellatrix and Voldemort. I'm not quite sure where Sirius falls. That would be all you know. Now onwards to the Code." Dumbledore then got up and pulled out a piece of parchment.

" Professor umm how did my dad die? " Harry asked quietly as Dumbledore started writing out the code on a piece of paper.

" We'll get to it… First let us look at this. Sorry you can't see the original… It's in latin. So first, ' There is no emotion, only peace.' Now I'm going to say that this may seem unnecessary, but it is possibly the most important rule. Love leads to a fear to lose what you love, which leads to anger at anything who wants to take what you love away. This leads to hate, which leads to suffering and suffering is leads to the dark side. Next rule is ' There is no chaos, there is Harmony' This rule isn't as necessary, but it is still important because with chaos, a fear blossoms, and you know what happens after that. ' There is no passion, there is serenity.' This rule is complete and utter crap because passion for anything is what you need. Ravenclaw's have a passion for knowledge and this isn't wrong so I must disagree with this rule. After that there is ' There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.' This is just common knowledge. Finally, there is ' there is no death, only magic.' This rule is the truth that we must follow. You'll eventually understand why, and I can't explain it to you, it's something you need to learn." Dumbledore stated.

" Why can't there be emotion professor?" Harry asked. " Wouldn't having love give you a reason to fight?" Suddenly Harry fell down on the ground. His scar hurt terribly. His forehead felt like it was on fire. " AHHHH! " Harry yelled accidentally. Harry grasped onto anything around him. He felt himself falling into a magic vision. Suddenly there he was on a volcano was it? He saw someone with a remarkable resemblance to himself and a man with long hair. They both had plasma blades out, and one man's was red and the other was green. Then, suddenly they jumped at each other blades crashing. It was insane to see, Harry could only watch as they battled. He could tell they knew where the other would strike. 'Years of training with each other would be what produced this most likely' Harry thought to himself. Then, he was pulled out of the vision.

" We need to get started training Harry. I need to teach how to control the visions." With that, Dumbledore taught Harry the basics of a mental magic called Oculemency. After that, Dumbledore pulled out a gray piece of metal and a crystal. Harry could feel the power coming off the crystal. " Harry we also need to make your plasma blade. First off, you need to grab this crystal. Hold it and release everything from your mind. This will bond it to you." As Harry completed this step, Dumbledore prepared the next step. " Now without losing your concentration, lift the crystal using magic. I know you haven't learned this yet, but let yourself go, and focus on the task." It took a few seconds but Harry eventually lifted the crystal. " Aha! Now you can relax, the job is done." Dumbledore said as the metal absorbed the crystal. " Just grab the metal and it will form into the best grip for you. " Harry grabbed it and the metal shaped around his hand. " Now press the button under your thumb. " Harry did so and the blade ignited. Harry stared in wow as the blade changed in color from white to blue to red to green to gray to yellow to orange to purple to black. Then the blade went back in. " Ah press the button once more to learn the color of your blade." Harry felt his heart beating in his chest. ' Why am I so nervous he thought to himself?' As he ignited the blade he, nearly jumped from surprise. It was blue, one of his least favorite colors. He was hoping for green or purple. " Ah, blue is the color I expected from you." The rest of the day went by quickly for Harry, as he learned of the demise of the Magic Wielders, and he returned to his common room to drop of his blade, hiding within his trunk. Dumbledore had told him he couldn't show anyone at all. Harry walked to dinner alone. He felt lonely, and wanted to make a friend at Hogwarts, anyone to talk to about anything. As he walked to dinner he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. ' Not another magic vision! ' Harry put up his relatively weak oculemency shields.

" AH!" Harry screamed in pain as his forehead felt like it would explode. He barely escaped without a vision and then decided to make Oculemency a priority. He walked into dinner and everyone stared, he even noticed the teachers staring. Harry just sat down. And ignored them. Many days went by with similar occurrences until Harry finally found someone to talk to. She went by the name of Daphne Greengrass. He's found her sneaking out. He could feel her presence. They immediately hit it off. Harry knew he couldn't talk to her in public, so he'd sneak out and trick anyone who caught him into thinking that they hadn't seen him. He felt so comfortable around her, he instantly started to drop hints about what he actually was. He eventually told her, and as surprised as she was, she promised to never tell anyone. They became inseparable. As much as a 14-year old kid could love someone, he loved her. But he knew she didn't reciprocate the feelings. Things continued on, and Harry tried to push down his feelings and follow the code, but he couldn't it always came back as soon as he saw her.

Half way through the first month of school, the day he met Daphne, they had a flying class, and Harry had great control of his broom, but a housemate, Neville didn't, and had to be sent to the infirmary. While the teacher was gone, Malfoy took Neville's remembrall and tossed it. Harry felt his anger reach an all time high, and he used his magic to shove Malfoy, and he raced after it. McGonagall saw this and immediately took him to Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor quidditch team captain, and stated that he was to become the new seeker. Harry practiced with the team, but today, he was more than nervous seeing as it was his first game. Harry had gotten a new broom from a mysterious person and had tried it out during practice. It was much faster than many of his teammates. As they flew out and the game started Harry felt something off with not only his broom, but with himself. He felt a constant fear, he wasn't nervous, he was scared. As the game started, Harry started flying looking for the snitch. It was nowhere to be seen. He kept looking, and he saw it, but then his broom stopped working. Harry lurched forward almost falling off. ' Someone has to be cursing me! ' Harry thought angrily. He used his own magic to try and counteract the curse, but it wasn't working. Suddenly Harry lurched forward again, and the snitch flew into Harry's mouth. He fell quickly to the ground. He felt himself slow down, as someone yelled a curse. They slowly let him down. He felt himself passing in and out of consciousness. He held up the snitch and then passed out as his teammates yelled. He woke up in the infirmary.

" You had quite the fall, better be thankful Snape cast that spell at the last second or else you'd be dead. " The nurse lady said. Harry mumbled something incoherent as he remembered everything that happened. Eventually he talked to Dumbledore about it, and Dumbledore only said that Harry was to be more careful in the future. Harry started to wonder who it could be. His thoughts immediately went to Snape, but then realized the old git caught him, if he wanted Harry to fall off his broom, he wouldn't have caught him. The only other possibility is… Quirrell, the stuttering fool that 'taught' Defense against the

Dark Arts. Harry was rarely at that class because of the total lack of teaching ability Quirrell demonstrated. Harry decided to get Daphne and they would talk to Quirrell together. At night he grabbed his plasma blade and snuck out to where he and Daphne met.

" Goodness are you okay? You scared the living crap out of me, even though I could never admit to anyone but you. Harry you nearly DIED! " Daphne stated as though she was just coming to the conclusion.

" Yeah, yeah whoop-dee-doo that's all great but I know who did it. It was Quirrell. " Harry stated with conviction and absolute confidence. " I think we need to confront him… Tonight!"

" No Harry we can't " Daphne said trying to get Harry to give up on this.

" Fine. But eventually we will. " Harry always had a soft spot for Daphne, and he couldn't deny it. And with that, Harry and Daphne plunged into their normal talks about what they had done.

As Christmas rolled around, Daphne was planning to leave to go to her parents, and they both knew Harry wasn't going anywhere. While Daphne was gone, Harry surprisingly made another friend in Neville Longbottom. Much like with Daphne, Harry eventually told Neville about what he was. On Christmas, they opened their presents together, and at the end Harry opened a present that had a cloak on, a cloak that he and Neville learned was an invisibility cloak. Harry knew what this would be for. Harry had already decided they were going to pull the prank of the century with this cloak. During the break, Harry had Neville introduce him to some of his friends. Neville showed Harry to Ron, Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Ginny, and Luna. Harry knew this was of the utmost importance because he'd need friends that he could trust. They all immediately hit it off and Harry was having a great time, but he missed Daphne and wanted to see her desperately.

When Daphne finally came back, She, Harry, and Neville snuck out to go down to the library to pull a prank when they saw someone out sneaking around. Feeling lucky he'd remembered to start bringing his plasma blade around like Dumbledore had told him to, Harry started to finger it in nervous preparation. They followed the figure to the corridor that Dumbledore had said was forbidden. The figure took out a harp, and started playing it, as Harry and company walked through they saw a huge three-headed dog, and it suddenly woke up because they knocked over the harp.

" Shit… " Harry mumbled as the dog rose.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Daphne yelled as dog frose.

" Good thinking Daph " Harry stated as they took of the cloak and went down the trap door. They fell into a plant. Harry started twisting and turning desperately to try and get out, but he found himself only more constricted.

" Everyone hold still! The plant will kill you if you keep moving! " Neville yelled. Eventually everyone fell through, and the crew moved on. The walked into a room fool of keys, and they saw the padlock on the next door.

" I'm gonna have to fly to get the key " Harry stated as he picked up the broom. He flew around trying to find a special key and then he saw it, there was a key with a broken wing. He grabbed it and flew straight for the door. He tossed it to Daphne, who fumbled a bit as she unlocked the door. Harry was flying around keeping the keys busy. " Go past this, I'll make it! " Harry yelled, very glad he was a natural flyer.

" But Harry- " Daphne started

" _I'LL MAKE IT! NOW GO!"_ Screamed Harry. As he prepared himself to jump. He flew around once more, then jumped through the door as Neville and Daphne closed the door. " Phew " He stated nonchalantly. As they walked up, they realised that the next thing they had to do was play chess. They took control of some chess pieces, and soundly beat the opponent, though several close calls came. After that, they walked into a room, and suddenly, two blasts of light shot at Daphne and Neville and they fell to the ground.

" Ha ha Potter, you'll never learn. " The mysterious figure said from the darkness. Suddenly, with a flick of the wrist, there was fire surrounding them. The figure was Quirrell.

" I knew it was you! There was no other person it could be. " Harry stated with much pride.

" How smart are you Potter? You saw through me. But no one else believed you did they though. No one ever suspected the little old st.. stutt... Stuttering Quirrell would be the person attempting to kill Potter. You know I let a troll into the castle trying to get to you, but Snape stopped it before it got anywhere. He caught onto me as well, but much later than you did. Ah but I assume you wonder why I'm here. You see this mirror in front of me. It's got a big fancy name that has absolutely no meaning so I'll spare you the time of hearing it. Anyway, it's got a stone that can give my master a body of his own. Harry I need you to get something for me from it. I NEED THE SORCERER'S STONE! " Quirrel screamed.

" First of all, who is your master? And second of all, no! " Harry stated with a cocky smirk.

" YOU DARE DEFY LORD VOLDEMORT, YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE!" Quirrell yelled. As he brought out his wand. Harry pulled out his plasma blade and deflected the curse Quirrell sent at him. " AHA! So you are a magic wielder AND you have a blade, well, it takes two to duel so let's get at it!." Quirrell pulled a plasma blade and ignited it. Harry gasped, it was blood red. Quirrell sprinted at Harry, and lunged straight at Harry. This effectively forced Harry to go on the defensive. Harry was quite lucky Dumbledore taught him more defense techniques then offense techniques. Quirrell took a step back " I don't believe I showed you my master now have I boy " Quirrell spat as he unwrapped his head wrap.

" Ah I'm free! " A raspy voice stated.

" MEET MY MASTER, LORD VOLDEMORT KILLER OF YOUR PARENTS HARRY POTTER! " Quirrell stated with a sneer. Once again he lunged at Harry. The sounds of Plasma blades locking was all that could be heard, along with the occasional comment of " kill him, kill the boy" From the back of Quirrell's head.

Harry was quickly becoming tired. He was definitely holding his own against Quirrell, but Quirrell was much stronger and had more stamina. The blades ones again clashed. The room as very hot. Harry was sweating between the fire that surrounded them, effectively blocking him from checking in his friends, and the intense physical activity. Quirrell was back to lunging at Harry. Harry could tell that Quirrell had many openings, and that he was generally off-balance with his strikes. ' Quirrell probably hasn't had too much practice with a blade ' Harry thought to himself. Harry then began to wonder if the blade was even his. In this moment of lack of concentration, Quirrell tripped Harry. Harry's blade rolled away from him. At that moment, Quirrell's blade turned black, as he prepared to kill Harry. Harry summoned his blade and quickly ignited it, effectively parrying the blow. Harry pushed Quirrell away, and both of their blades rolled away. Harry felt the exhaustion of the battle taking its toll on him. Quirrell ran at him in a rage so powerful that Harry was sure even normal witches and wizards could feel it. Quirrell grabbed Harry by the throat, but suddenly screamed as his hand were burned by… Harry wasn't exactly sure what was burning Quirrell, but he crumble into ash as a spirit flew around. Harry began to collapse from exhaustion. The Sorcerer's Stone fell out of Harry's pocket, and the spirit flew to grab it. Harry summoned his blade once more in a last ditch effort, and slashed tiredly at the spirit, as Harry faded into unconsciousness he saw Dumbledore rush in and ignite his own blade. Harry then passed out.

Harry woke up in the infirmary. He was alone with a little candy at the end of his bed. He suddenly got up wondering about his friends. They weren't anywhere in the infirmary. He started to panic, did Quirrell kill them? If not what happened?

" Harry my boy! Sit down, there is much we must discuss. First of all, I heard from Daphne and Neville about your swordsmanship, and I must say, even though Quirrell wasn't a true magic wielder, you fought bravely and quite well apparently. Anyway, I also heard about how you suspected Quirrell, and I must say, I didn't even suspect him. But also Harry, you got the Sorcerer's stone. Do you know what it is? " Harry shook his head at this. " The sorcerer's stone is basically something that could've given Voldemort a new body, and he would've been nearly invincible. The only thing that could've killed him was you Harry. Because of your mother's sacrifice, she has provided protections stronger than any other form of magic. Voldemort can't touch you until you turn 17. But I didn't come here just to talk about that. There was something I should've told you about as soon as I started training you, however I spared you the knowledge because of your naivety, but we both know that there is a reason everything is happening like this. There is a prophecy, foretold of a boy who'd eventually rid the world of darkness, and bring peace and balance. I know it by heart because… I… I was there when the prophecy was made. It goes along the lines of ' The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord know not… And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives… ' When this prophecy was originally made, there two boys who it could've referred to, yourself and one of your friends, Neville Longbottom. However, in his foolishness, Voldemort assumed the prophecy was about you, and sought you out, killed your parents, and eventually met his demise at your hand, however now… Now we know he's not dead, but he also doesn't have a body, so for now we're protected, but in the meantime, train, we must. You'll need to gain the strength that the dark lord has gained from over 50 years over experiences… " Dumbledore stated trailing off. " I don't believe that knowledge of your deeds have reached the ears of the students. I think we'll keep it this way until the end of the year. That way you aren't bothered too much. You've done good my boy, get some rest." Dumbledore turned to leave.

" Professor!" Harry yelled a bit louder than necessary. " Are my friends alright?" Harry asked trying to keep his increasing fear out of his voice.

" Learn to let go over your fear of losing people Harry. Things will play out as the play out. Fear will lead you down a dark path. It is okay to harness your emotions when necessary, for example, when trying to cast a patronus charm, an extremely happy memory is needed. But do not start carelessly using emotions, because they lead to fear. " Dumbledore said. " I've felt the conflict within you over trying to listen to the code always… Learn to let go of everything and embrace the magic around you. It will give you everything you need." With that, Dumbledore left.

Harry slept for the rest of the day, having magic visions from time to time. The main one he had was of Daphne dying in some sort of brutal way, and he couldn't figure out what it was. Another was of himself. He went around and slaughtered all the wizards in sight. The last wizard standing was Neville. He saw himself ignite his blade and slaughter Neville heartlessly and then he turned toward Daphne who was standing in front the rest of his newly made friends and she looked to be begging him to not kill them. He held up his hand in a fist and looked to be choking her, then, he made her fly to the side and he went ahead to kill the rest of them. He sat up crying, he had tears pouring down his cheeks. ' I can't let this happen ever!' He thought to himself.

" Harry my goodness you're a mess!" Daphne said as she, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Hannah, Susan, Luna, Ginny, and a girl with black hair and slytherin robes. Harry quickly wiped away his tears, but he couldn't look up to them. Daphne shared a look among all of his friends.

" You okay mate?" Ron said to Harry as he stared at the boy. Harry just shook his head. " Well you should be, the rumors going around are great! They think you're the next Dark Wizard! My best mate is the next Dark Wizard! Ah the buffoons that attend our school." Ron trailed off as he shared a laugh among the friends. Harry looked up giving them all a dirty look.

" Madam Pomfrey! Can I go to breakfast?" Harry yelled.

" Of course dear just come back afterwards!" She shouted back. With that, Harry went to breakfast with his friends. He truly enjoyed breakfast as they all sat together at the Ravenclaw table.

" 5 points to all of you for mingling with other houses." Professor McGonagall said with a smile. They all just looked at each other, smiled, and then broke into laughter as they enjoyed breakfast. After the meal, Harry walked back alone to the infirmary, his thoughts coming back to his nightmares he was having. He was truly scared.

" Honey I'm gonna check you up and if you're better you can leave. " Madam Pomfrey said as she led Harry to his bed. She gave him a check-up and he felt good throughout it. " You're good to go!" With that, Harry walked off and he walked into the common room, only to receive a hero's welcome.

" Harry you'll be back for cup championship against Slytherin!" Wood yelled as he and the Weasley twins danced around. Harry just smiled and shook his head as he got ready for class.

Harry had a great time even if his classes were boring. He felt great until the day of the Quidditch championship. When he woke up, he was nervous already. He changed into his Quidditch uniform and walked down. He took his place between Daphne and Neville. He leaned over to Daphne and said " I'm so nervous, I'm not even hungry."

" You'll be fine, you always are!" Daphne said quietly to him. Harry was just reassured by her presence. He had to leave early to get ready for the match. He met up with Wood and they walked down to the locker rooms.

" Slytherin's seeker got 'sick' and can't play today. And guess who's the backup?" Wood stated. Harry shrugged his shoulders. " Malfoy!" Wood nearly yelled it. Harry had no doubt Malfoy paid someone to be here right now. Harry walked down into the locker room and sat down. He didn't pay attention while Wood gave his famous boring pep talks. He was too nervous to care.

" Harry you coming?" Wood said as the team walked out towards the pitch.

" Uh yeah.. Errr Umm yeah sorry…" Harry said awkwardly as his grip on his Nimbus increased. Harry got there as they started calling out the names.

" Number 1, Oliver Wood! Captain and Keeper! Number 2, Fred Weasley, Beater! Number 3, George Weasley, Beater! Number 4, Angelina Johnson, Chaser! Number 5, Alicia Spinnet, Chaser! Number 6, Katie Bell, Chaser! And last but definitely not least, the superstar seeker with a future as a Dark Wizard, Number 7, Harry Potter!" Quite a few people laughed at this last introduction but Harry just shook his head and started his warm-ups.

" Let's line-up lads!" Madam Hooch yelled. Harry lined up slightly higher than everyone else. She whistled and everyone was off. Harry just rose up and looked around for the snitch. He watched as Angelina flew across the field with the quaffle. She threw it towards one of the hoops, but the Slytherin keeper blocked it. This happened many times, with Katie and Alicia both also shooting and it getting blocked. The Slytherin Chasers were totally incompetent. Harry suddenly senses a bludger flying towards him. He dodged to the left, but a golden glint caught his eye. He raced towards it, as Malfoy bumped into him.

" Potter… disgusting you know! I saw you've been hanging out with the blood traitors and mudbloods recently." Malfoy said as he flew up suddenly. Harry sighed in relief, he hadn't seen the snitch. But there was that word again. He'd been having force visions where a snake told him to harness the power of the purebloods and kill the mudbloods.

" The score is miraculously still 0-0!" Lee Jordan said in his own miraculous tone. This relieved Harry as he swooped down still following the snitch. " It seems Potter's seen the snitch!" Harry reached out nearly grabbing the snitch as he flew over the Hufflepuff stands. He saw Hannah and Susan in the front row giving him a thumbs up and screaming something intangible. He reached out once more noting that Draco was behind him. The snitch suddenly dropped and so did Harry, as he started to spin. Harry grabbed the snitch and pulled up out of the dive using the spin as momentum and held up the snitch as everyone yelled around him. He had never felt so happy as he did here, other than when he saw that Daphne and Neville were okay.

Before he knew it, they were at the end of the year feast. Harry knew that Gryffindor was far behind Slytherin in house points and even with the Quidditch cup when added, it wouldn't be enough. However, he was surprised when before the Slytherins were crowned champions, Dumbledore came up and began to give a speech.

" It takes quite a lot to stand up to your superiors when you know they're doing something wrong, so I want to recognize a few of your peers who did this even if they broke a few rules in the process. First of all, to Neville Longbottom, for using a general knowledge of the things around him to help keep his friends from dying, I award 50 points. To Daphne Greengrass, I award 25 points for not letting people get away with things that you feel are wrong, and for being accepting of all. And lastly, I award 100 points, to a young boy who had the courage to stick up for his friends and loved ones even when the going got tough and he was totally outmatched. He never gave up, even when he was fighting for his life. I award 100 points to Harry Potter for saving the life of everyone in this school. And with that I announce Gryffindor as the House cup champions!" Everyone picked Harry and Neville up and parades them up to the common room and regarded them as heroes. Harry had a great time and hated when morning came and they had to get on the train back to London.

As he got on the train, he couldn't find any of his friends so he sat in a carriage alone, not caring because he was tired. He was woken up by an angry Ron with Neville behind him. " Why didn't you come to our carriage?" Ron nearly yelled.

" I err… I couldn't find you and I was tired?" Harry stated almost making excuses for himself. Ron just shook his head and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry followed and was led into a carriage of angry girls and suddenly regretted following Ron. " Screw you mate… I'm screwed because of you!" Harry said as he turned toward Ron, but Daphne and Tracey pulled him in. " So let me sit down first…" Harry said trying to give himself time to think of a reasonable excuse.

" No you snooze you lose! There isn't anymore room on the seats!" Ginny said to him. Hermione and Luna flashed him apologetic looks as he sat on the ground. " So why exactly did you skip sitting with us?" Ginny said with a fake sneer pretending she was angry with him.

" I err… um… I couldn't find you so I just err… went to sleep?" Harry couldn't even believe that lie. He instantly regretted not looking a little harder as Daphne gave him an angry look.

" You know, I think you like to put your life on the line." Daphne stated before giving him a hard right hook into the stomach and then giving him a hug. "But I can't stay angry with you." She stated with a laugh, and they all went back and laughed it up like they had been friends forever. When the ride came to an end, Harry dreaded going back to his relatives. As they got off the train he gave each of his friends a hug, minus Ron and Neville, opting for a handshake and a bro hug before sulking over to his relatives feeling angry with the fact that he had to go back to this hellhole. But he always had the hope that Hogwarts provided him, a hope that he never had before… A New Hope!

 **And ROLLLLLLL Credits**

 **This didn't take me as long as I thought it would. I wrote the first part a while ago, so I'm sorry if it isn't great. I'm also looking for a co-writer and a beta reader. I may be a grammar nazi and a perfectionist but I make mistakes, much to my chagrin and I'll need help… And I need someone to bounce ideas off of. If you didn't pick it up, Ginny and Luna are a year ahead I believe, but there's a reason I did that, and it'll be eventually revealed. I've decided that the Triwizard tournament will be the climax of the story. I think it'll be the 4th year still but the story will become drastically different in the next year. Furthermore, I'd like all reviewers to say whether they think Harry should become good or evil. It'll also become much longer because A.) I'm cramming the events of 2 years into one, and B.) the events will be different and the relationships will be of the utmost importance in the future. On a similar note, first years start at the age of 14 ( like they're starting high school in America) But that's not the reason. Send me a DM/PM if you're interested in the jobs as Co-writer or Beta Reader. Have a great new year! See ya with the next installment!**


	2. Revenge of the Sith PART 1

**NOTE: I'd love to have your opinion on what I should do with the story. Even if you think my writing is complete and utter shit, just leave a review saying what you think. Constructive criticism is _ALWAYS_ appreciated. But just saying that I'm an idiot isn't. Give me a reason why, and I'd probably agree with you. Yeah but just say what you think please?**

 _ **Never give up on something you really want. It's difficult to wait, but more difficult to regret. -Anonymous**_

 **Chapter 2: Revenge of the Sith**

Harry was angry. None of his friends had written to him. Not even Daphne, Neville, Ron, or Hermione, who loved to write letters. But suddenly there was a pop.

"Fuck!" Harry swore as he hit his head on the dresser in surprise.

"Dobby has come to tell Harry Potter not to come to Hogwarts this year." The strange creature said to Harry.

"But all my friends will be there and quidditch? Wood'll count on me as seeker again." Harry said trying not to get caught with the thing in his room. Harry wondered to himself what it even was."Go AWAY!" Harry said in a sharp whisper.

"The friends that didn't write to you?" Dobby said before slamming his head into the dresser.

"STOP! You're gonna get me caught!" Harry said in a whisper. "Wait how do you know that my friends didn't write to me?!" Harry said quietly but with anger present in his voice.

Dobby shyly held up all the letters that his friends wrote to him. On top was a letter from Ron and Ginny that was dated at 6/01… that was a day after school was out!

Harry started to get angry. "Dobby!" He began, but Dobby pushes out of his room and ran downstairs, towards where his horrid aunt and uncle had company downstairs. Harry chased after him. Dobby was hovering a cake that his aunt had made.

"Say you won't go to Hogwarts." Dobby mouthed at Harry. Harry shook his head back, and Dobby just moved the cake over the head of one of the guest and dropped it over her head, then vanishing away with a pop. Harry just put his head in his hands seeing as he wasn't getting out of trouble with this one.

 _Later that week_

Harry knew there was no way he could get to Hogwarts now. His relatives had boarded up his door and put bars on his window. It was late at night and Harry was meditating as Dumbledore had recommended. Harry tried to lose himself in his magic, but the one thing that kept coming back to him was Daphne. He hadn't felt anger as much recently, but his yearn to see her again wouldn't go away. Suddenly he heard a knock on the window. He looked out and saw a flying car sitting out of his window. Fred, George, and Ron were sitting in the car waving at Harry to join them. They quickly attached a rope to the bars and pulled them off. Harry grabbed his trunk and owl and jumped into the car, while waving at his uncle as he burst into his room.

When they arrived at the Weasley's house, he was greeted by an amazing sight, dishes doing themselves. Harry laughed to himself, hoping he wouldn't ever have to do dishes after he was allowed to do magic. He was then met by an angry women looking at the Weasleys.

"YOU LEFT WITHOUT A NOTE, BEDS EMPTY. YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! YOUR BROTHERS WERE NEVER THIS IRRESPONSIBLE!" The woman he thought was Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"But Mum!" Ron whined, " Harry was locked up behind bars… AND he didn't answer anybody's letters!" Ron said trying desperately to escape without trouble as an elder Weasley enter the room.

"Arthur your sons took the car all the way to Harry's house! Tell them off please." Mrs. Weasley said as she started bringing the things over for breakfast.

"Really boys! How did it fly?" said before receiving a slap on the head from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny then sat down to eat with the rest of them.

 _Later that day_

Harry was tired. He had met Gilderoy Lockhart and he'd had an "exciting" adventure with Malfoy and his dad. Harry went to put his books in his trunk only to see the pile of letters Dobby had withheld from him. He read through them all, but only one letter really got through to Harry. It was a letter from Daphne. He kept it in his trunk before disposing of the rest of them. He took out his quill to write return letters to everyone before deciding it wasn't worth it. He'd see them tomorrow, and he'd get the shit beaten out of him tomorrow also for not returning any letters. He fell asleep there, sitting at Ron's desk.

The next morning he woke up, and calmly walked down stairs while everyone else was hurrying to find everything they needed for Hogwarts. Harry took a seat at the table and picked up a piece of toast from the plate.

"Morning Harry dear!" Molly shouted from the kitchen. Harry mumbled something back as he ate before getting dressed and joining the Weasley's for the ride to the train station. When they arrived, everyone ran through to the platform and Harry and Ron were last. Ron and Harry went together and smashed into the wall.

"What the fuck! It isn't even time for the train to leave!" Harry shouted. Ron put up a finger. Harry quickly realized that they were around muggles.

"Let's just take the car." Ron stated as they both walked back. The ride was smooth minus the landing. All the students watched as the car flew into a tree and Harry and Ron were launched out of the car. "My parents are gonna bloody kill me!" Ron stated in fear as the car went into the forbidden forest. Harry lead Ron into the school. They were met with an angry looking Snape. Ron and Harry shared a look that was 'We're about to be sent to Hell!'

"Where were you two? Oh wait I forgot Potter needed a flashy entrance didn't you boy! I think you should be expelled but that is for your head of house to decide!" Snape said angrily as he lead them to the feast. They were lead past the tables up to the teacher's table. "These two _boys_ just crashed a car into the Womping Willow! I feel that being expelled would be a proper punishment." Snape said as the entire Great Hall was silent.

"Ah Severus! Well maybe you may find the punishment proper. But a months detention should be fine punishment shall be fine for these two considering that you won't do it again will you?" Harry and Ron shook their heads as Professor McGonagall looked on expectantly. Harry and Ron returned to their seats. Harry didn't talk to anybody but Fred and George did congratulate them on the prank. Harry was dreading breakfast tomorrow when he'd inevitably have to face angry girls.

 _The Next Morning_

"Ron I'm telling you we need to skip breakfast! We'll get killed by all of them!" Harry begged Ron to go get some food from the kitchens that he'd discovered on accident.

"We'll be fine! It's not like you didn't write to them and explain about the house Elf!" Ron countered eager to meet back up with everyone. Harry gave Ron a look and Ron looked back startled. "That's your fault! You're gonna get murdered not me!" Ron said as he and Harry walked toward the Great Hall. Harry just sighed as they walked in and took their place between their friends. Harry purposely forgoed sitting between Daphne and Neville and instead sat on the end next to Ron. He was met by several angry looks.

"Daphne can you pass some toast?" Harry said trying to make some small talk. He was met with several glares again. " I guess I'll do it myself," he said as he walked over and picked up a piece of toast. "Can you guys not all stare at me? Listen it wasn't my fault there was a House Elf that took all your letters. I never received them! It was to make me not want to go to Hogwarts this year." Harry stated in between bites of toast.

"You still could've written!" Susan said. Harry was surprised she and Hannah usually didn't contribute much to the conversation.

"My window was locked!" Harry countered as he walked back over to grab toast.

"I'm tired of you feeding us all bull shit! You never let anyone in, you always don't want anyone hurt! That's really why you didn't write! You don't actually care about any of us! We're all just Harry Potter's sidekicks! You know we all sat together at the feast! I even had someone go over and ask you but you wouldn't have any of it! You didn't talk to anyone but your admirers the entire time. Well you forgot about us! Your sidekicks aren't gonna take it anymore." Daphne said with a growl as she made a motion for everyone to follow her. Everyone but Neville and Ron got up. Ron gave Harry a look that entailed I feel bad for you in its entirety before he and Neville had left. Neville turned around quickly.

"She thought you had died. She was so happy to see you again only to have you not even look at us. She cried and ran off during supper. I think they all cried a little. You hurt her… a lot… she thought that we all had a bond after last year and then, she felt you broke it like that. I'll get an earful if I go and sit with them you know. I defended you. I knew you wouldn't and I was right. She's torn apart. You need to confront her." Neville said in a bout of wisdom. Harry was quiet for the rest of breakfast. He had his first lesson with Dumbledore this year today. He pulled out his plasma blade and the book Dumbledore had given him to read. It was a book translated from Latin, interesting, but also informative. Harry had read it countless times along with others because of how bored he was, never receiving letters.

Throughout the lesson, Harry's thoughts went to Daphne. The lesson was easy, and Harry payed attention enough to observe the techniques Dumbledore was teaching. In the end, they had a mock duel and Harry lost, however it was much closer than Harry expected, considering he wasn't exactly paying attention.

"Harry my boy you've gotten much better but you still have much to learn. You weren't paying attention most of class, instead feeling emotions of guilt, which causes suffering. Harry let go!" With that Dumbledore sent Harry off for lunch. Harry would have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch. He wondered who the new teacher was because he missed it while he and Ron were getting yelled at. As he walked down to lunch he saw everyone sitting together. There wasn't any space for him. Even Ron and Neville were sitting with them. As Harry looked over he was met with glares from all the girls along with whispers and sympathetic looks from Neville and Ron. Harry leaned down towards them.

"Are they any less angry?" Harry asked hopefully but already knowing the answer. Neville shook his head glumly and Harry received glares all the way back to his seat. Harry felt even worse than he did in his first year before he found Daphne. He felt like he screwed up all of this. And he felt an undeniable rage that was building up but the sadness he felt of losing friends and sitting by himself put out those fires instantly. He received the same glares until the end of the week. His sorrow was replaced by anger and at the end of the week he snapped. They were all leaving together one day after dinner and Harry confronted them. "You know what! Fuck you!" He said angrily as he pointed at Daphne. "You think that I thought of you all as little shits not worth a damn Knut. But your wrong… I thought of you guys as the best damn friends that anyone could hope for. I thought you guys could understand the pain I went through growing up. Never having anyone that loved me. My 'guardians' beat me up. You know that." He nearly yelled as they shook their heads in fear. Even Neville and Ron, who weren't the target of Harry's anger felt fearful. "No you wouldn't… but that doesn't fucking matter. You all should now that I wouldn't purposely hurt a fucking ant! Let alone hurt your feelings. You were supposed to be the ones that I could talk to! But you turned your back on me over something as stupid as god damn letters. Sure I didn't send any, but I never got a single one from you! You don't think I felt the same fucking way you do right now. I thought all my friends didn't care or give a shit about me. And it turns out most of them don't! I'm tired of being pushed around and waiting for you to stop being angry! Because I should feel more angry than you! I've got a fucking Dark lord chasing my tail because I'm the only one that can kill him! So I'm tired of your bull shit over some stupid fucking letters. Grow up! We're fucking 15! I can't believe that only Ron and Neville believed that I never got any letters. Let me rephrase that. I didn't get them until the night before we came to Hogwarts! But that doesn't matter because I never could've gotten letters to you anyway. I'm tired of not being believed. I'll stick with people who will believe me! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck You, fuck you, fuck you and especially fuck you!" Harry said as he pointed at each of them. "I saved your ass down when I fought Quirrell, Daphne and this is how you repay me! By making a big deal out of a misunderstanding! I'm tired of the bull shit!" Harry roared as he stomped off.

They all shared a scared look as Neville shook his head. "Ya know… I should've saw this coming. He loves you all. Not in a romantic sense. But we're the family he never got to have. The family that got ripped away by Voldemort. Now, by being angry we've again ripped away any sense of family he had." Everyone nodded their heads solemnly as they each went separate ways.

Harry was pissed. He probably made his friends fear him and they wouldn't even be the same around him. But that wasn't the least of it. He felt all the anger he ever felt unleashing around him. It pulled him down, he sank down to a knee as it hurt his head, but that didn't help. His head burned. "Ssss…. kill the mudbloods… release me… use the dark side… it'll provide you the path…" Harry shoved up his occlumency shields as he stumbled back to the common room. He was quite glad that the two that believed him, Neville and Ron, would be in his dorm instead of any traitors. Harry mentally berated himself. He should've just apologized. As soon as he stumbled into the dorm, he fell asleep, into a sleep plagued by nightmares. He dreamed that Daphne had become evil, and threatened to kill everyone and the only way he could stop her was to kill her. But he couldn't, no matter how angry he was with Daphne, he loved her.

Harry quickly realized it was morning, and so he summoned his blade, hid it in his uniform, and got his books ready for class because he had classes today. As he walked down to breakfast, he realized that no one else was in the halls. He was late! He ran off into the Great Hall only to be stared at as Snape was waiting for him.

"You were supposed to be here at 7 AM promptly. You were informed last night." Snape said jousting him with the words.

"I was errr… asleep sir." Harry said knowing he was already in trouble.

"What a lame excuse for a fashionable entrance Potter. Just like your father you know arrogant, you both think you can get away with anything!" Snape ended with a yell. Harry started to get angry as Snape made him a fool in front of the entire school. Harry instinctively shoved Snape back using windless magic, but instantly regretted it, showing it quite clearly on his face. Everyone gasped and pointed at Harry, murmuring about how he dared to use wandless magic and diminish his aptitude for magic. Harry turned to run out the door only to be met by Professor Dumbledore's unapproving face.

"Control your emotions Harry!" Dumbledore stated in a harsh whisper. He motioned for Harry to sit down. Harry looked around, and noticed his 'friends' were sitting together and without a spot for him once more. He growled as he sat at the end of the Gryffindor table alone. He didn't pay attention as Dumbledore announced bullshit about a club in the school. It was for dueling, Harry barely used his wand. But Dumbledore had already told Harry he needed to be a part of it. When Harry heard the club would be headed by Lockhart, he instantly frowned. No one would learn a thing. Harry stopped paying attention once more and started eating once more.

 _At Dinner_

Harry sat down next to Neville on the end with his friends. Everyone looked at him. Harry could feel the fear, anger, and general distaste towards him. It felt like some was even coming from Ron.

"Stop looking at me." Harry said sharply as they all busily looked down at the ground. "This isn't about the fucking letters anymore is it?" Harry said as he felt the anger inside him start to bubble up. He couldn't let it out here. He calmed himself before looking on expectantly, waiting for a response.

"No this was never about that! It's about how everything is about you! You have to face the dark lord! You can't write letters! You had a terrible childhood! You're the hero! You can't think about anyone else! And you can't be a good friend either!" Daphne yelled as the great hall went silent.

Harry just looked on in fear. He couldn't respond because he wasn't there. He was back in the dream about killing all his friends. But this time a voice told him to do it. He watched the same scene unfold as he killed Neville, choked Daphne, then went on, and killed the rest of them. Harry was roughly shook out of his stupor by a worried Neville.

"You okay mate?" Harry just shook his head fearing what he just saw. The Great Hall was still silent. Dumbledore strode right up to Harry and pulled his arm, as if to take him somewhere. Harry followed and still had a look of fear on his face.

"Harry my boy what happened!?" Dumbledore asked clearly disturbed by something.

"I was in a magic vision and… I..I… I killed my friends. All of them. But not just that. Someone told me to and I did it without question. But I wasn't under a curse. I did it of free-will. Professor, I had… joy in it!" Harry said desperately. Dumbledore just shook his head.

"Remember Harry! Magic visions are only things that could happen if things go wrong! They usually don't happen! But what about your shields Harry…" Dumbledore asked impatiently as if he had someplace to be.

"It blew right past them! They didn't do a thing!" Harry said.

"Disturbing, this is. Magic visions that strong are only when things go disturbingly wrong. It would require the most weird circumstances for them to pass. Don't worry Harry they won't happen!" Dumbledore said gravely before shooting him back to dinner. Harry looked over at his friends who weren't even looking at him while the rest of the Great Hall was. He decided then that they were a problem that needed to be dealt with. As in, he needed to fix the friendships or find new friends because this was creating new levels of anger in him, and they were causing these visions and outbursts.

Harry walked over to them and sat down. As the talking returned to the Great Hall. Harry looked over towards the girls that had behaved so coldly towards him since the start of the year. "Listen up. I'm giving you one more chance because I know you deserve it. I've done plenty of things that upset you. I never wanted it to be this way. I loved the way things were before. It may seem like everything is about me, but I never wanted it to be like this. I just want to be a normal Wizard and not have to deal with the Dursleys but that never happens. I need you more than you guys need me for sure. I'm positive that I couldn't ever find anyone who was as caring as you guys were for me. You took me in. I was like an orphan, I had no friends, and I was the gossip of the school. But you didn't care! You still took me in, and I'm so glad you did. I'd never purposely do anything to possibly cause a rift in our relationships. But maybe that's where my fault lies. I'm loyal. Maybe too loyal, and I expected you to understand that, but I shouldn't ask that out of everyone. No one should have to be like me. Loyal to a fault because they're afraid to lose anything remotely good in their life. You guys didn't know that probably, and you'll probably also look on me in shame. He's afraid to lose everything! I mean I shouldn't even be afraid. I'm not allowed to be afraid. It causes me anger and hate that I don't need, in fact I can't even have it. But that's what you guys do! You let me forget all that. But I suppose now hearing this, you'll all feel that I'm a… a… fool. A fool who everyone thinks will become a Dark Wizard. A fool that loves his friends so much he…" At this point Harry started crying. All his emotions combining to make him cry. He shouldn't feel these emotions, but he had to let them out. He forced himself to continue. "A fool whose had dreams of killing you all. But not only that! He had joy in it too!" Harry stopped crying but was looking down at the ground. Somehow he could still feel where they were looking. No one was looking at him. They all looked at each other. He felt wonder, pity, and just about every other emotion flowing in everybody. 'They just need time to think!' Harry hoped. He clung onto that hope as he excused himself from dinner and went to an abandoned classroom. He went in and immediately punched a wall. He stared in shock. He went half through _**AND**_ his hand wasn't hurt at all.

"Damn! That looked like it hurt!" Neville said as he walked into the classroom. Harry immediately looked away. He strode away and looked off into the distance. He felt several other presences come into the room. Enough to be his friends.

"If you're here to be assholes, then get the hell away from me because I will kill you!" Harry seathed. Harry immediately broke down into sobs realizing what he was doing. He was a monster. No one said a thing, everyone just stared. Harry turned around and began to walk out of the room, however, Ron and Neville grabbed Harry before he could leave. They conjured a seat and sat Harry down, before conjuring a couch that everyone could sit on.

"We're gonna get all our feelings out right now because this is tearing Harry apart!" Neville declared. Harry shot a look of hate towards Ron who snorted at Neville's comment.

"Get the fuck out!" Harry yelled as he grabbed his plasma blade preparing to do something he'd regret.

"Harry! What the fuck has happened to you?" Daphne said disgusted.

You bitches did! You all hate me!" Harry went through many emotions in the statement, including anger, fear, and sorrow. "You know I told myself I wouldn't gain any attachments! They'd tear me apart! And look what they've done! They're making me become what I swore to protect. An angry bastard." Harry yelled the last word with extra accentuation.

Daphne just gasped at hearing that he loves her. But Ginny was quick to jump in before anyone else could. "It's still about you isn't it?" As everyone in the room except Daphne, Harry, and Neville nodded.

If looks could kill, Harry's would as he ignited his plasma blade, ignoring the gasps of all who didn't even know he was a magic wielder. "Sit down Harry!" Neville shouted.

"Enough!" Harry yelled. As he force pushed Neville away. He looked down at himself. Fearing everything he was doing. He wasn't the only one. Ginny, Susan, Ron, Hannah, and Tracey all looked on with fearful looks as well.

Luna made a rare comment at that moment. "I think that Harry should calm down and maybe we should meet him somewhere? Like the Room of Requirement."

"No this has to be done now, putting it off will only make the emotions worse." Daphne said before getting up and putting her arms around Harry, and putting her head in his long black hair (approximately goblet of fire length). Harry dropped his blade, and turned toward Daphne, and cried. He cried for his parents. He cried about the Dursleys. He cried about the prophecy. He cried about his friends. But most of all, he cried, fearing what he could become in the future. Daphne just stood there, and cried with him. She cried about Harry. She cried out the anger she felt for him. She cried out the feelings that were prohibiting Harry from from loving her. Most of all, she cried, because at this moment, she realized she loved Harry. More than anything in the world. Eventually everyone made up, and Harry looked to be less on edge. But only one who knew Harry like Daphne did could see that he was fearful. But it wasn't a fear of anything he had before. It was a fear to lose everyone around him. His 'family'. But Harry eventually got over it.

 _2 Months Later_

Things between Daphne and Harry were quite different. They got into arguments much quicker and they had a general distaste for each other. Harry had went back to normal Harry. But today he felt something was off. He immediately noticed that both Ginny and Ron were gone. He then realized he hadn't seen either of them since Dinner the previous day. Now that he was thinking about it Creevey wasn't bugging him last night. Something weird was going on. Ron had been cool to him. But Harry felt Ron was a bit jealous, but who wouldn't be! He got to wield a laser sword out some sci-fi movie, it was awesome! Harry sat down between Daphne and Neville only to see that Daphne, Neville, and him were the only people within their group to be at Breakfast. In this confused state, Harry was hit in the head by a letter that was dropped off. "Huh!" Harry mumbled as Daphne and Neville laughed at him. Harry shot both of them an annoyed glance.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _You may not know who I am, in fact it is quite likely. But, since there is a mass murderer whose after you, I thought now would be the best time for this. I was one of your dad's friends while he was in school. Cherish your time there Harry, it blows bye. But, everyone may think that Sirius Black is a murderer and that he's evil. However, he sent me a letter before he went off and 'killed' the muggles. He never killed them. He was just after Peter Pettigrew, the true reason your parents are dead. Sirius is coming for you, I feel it. But he'll only be there to help. So don't be scared!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _P.S. Learn the patronus charm! It'll be sure to help you in the future._

"Where have I heard of the patronus charm?" Harry thought out loud. "Oh it was with Dumbledore!" Daphne just rolled her eyes, while Neville looked quite confused. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" Harry muttered angrily.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? You're all lovey-dovey, crying on each other's shoulders, and then you go back to hating each other like nothing happened!" Neville said looking between the two of them. Harry glanced sullenly at Neville while all Daphne did was look down at her food.

Harry was quite angry with Daphne, but it was all currently masked by sorrow. "It's kinda my fault?" He said quickly.

"Yeah it's your fault that nothing can be about anybody except you!" Daphne yelled at him. Harry looked sullen once more.

"I don't want it to be like this! I never did. I hate being the center of attention." Harry said while looking at the ground.

"Yeah while maybe you should get your head out of your ass and pay attention to things going on!" Daphne yelled before stomping out.

Harry looked over to Neville. "I think I did something that made her angry. I just said it was my fault to appease her. She stops at nothing to make me feel miserable." Harry said feeling as if he was drowning in sorrow. Harry was pulled out by a messenger telling him to go to Dumbledore's office.

Harry walked right up after breakfast. "Ah Harry! I believe we have much to talk about today! You have a couple questions, I can tell, so today those will be answered to the best of my ability." Dumbledore states from his desk.

"Okay, first I'd like to learn how to cast a patronus." Harry said remembering the letter. Dumbledore smiled and led him over.

"The incantation is _Expecto Patronum._ But as you know, you need an extremely happy memory to go with it. I suppose you don't need the incantation though. So watch me cast one than focus on producing something similar from your memory." Harry watched as Dumbledore cast a patronus. Harry recalled when he found that his friends were okay and managed to get his patronus to take the form of an animal. A silver stag jumped out from in between his hands and pranced around before dissipating. Dumbledore stood shocked.

"In all my time I never saw anything of the sort! You cast a patronus perfectly your first time!" Dumbledore almost stumbled over the words in surprise. Harry just looked oddly at him.

"It wasn't very hard Professor, but I have some more questions. Well specifically one… so today… err well… I wanted to know about the uh… missing uh… students?" Harry said distractedly as his forehead was burning.

"Well Harry, I shouldn't be telling you this, but the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. The monster within paralyzed two muggle borns and took in several purebloods. The ones that you are friends with. But it won't stop there. It'll keep going. Harry, Hogwarts is going to be shut down." Harry grunted in response as he kept himself steady on the desk, desperately hoping his occlumency would work. He sank down to a knee, but his knee became wet? He was in a graveyard and it was raining outside. He saw a man that looked like a rat of sorts, another man, and someone in a chair. Harry was roughly pulled away. "Harry you must use occlumency!" Dumbledore ranted.

"It doesn't work!" Harry yelled back. "Gah! I'm sorry it hurts my head so much when it happens." Harry said before giving a wave and walking to lunch. He walked into the lunch room and Neville was there alone.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Neville was sitting alone. Harry was just as confused.

"Maybe they're all mad at us for something we did that we don't realize infuriated them?" After that, Neville and Harry just sat in silence. After lunch, Harry went back up to Dumbledore's office for their afternoon session.

"Harry we'll be taking a field trip today. The Chamber of Secrets has claimed victims, and I'll need your help with calming the teacher's down. We'll have to project calming feeling over them." Dumbledore said as he got ready. He and Harry walked down to the "scene of the crime" as Dumbledore called it. As they reached it, Harry could feel the fear emanating from the area. Harry and Dumbledore walked between the teacher's and were met with a writing in blood.

 _The heir of Slytherin has arisen! Taken are those that have the purest of blood! Kill the mudbloods, we will! Opened again, the Chamber of Secrets! Prepare for those unworthy to be purged. The worthy will reign!_

There was a list left under the writing. Harry picked it up. It read "Hannah Abott, Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Ernie McMillan, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot" Everyone except Neville was crossed off, and both Neville and Daphne had underlined under their names.

"Professor! I need to find Neville, he's in danger!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore just nodded as Harry sprinted off. He looked around the hallways as he ran around. Kids were switching classes at the moment making it slightly more difficult to get around. Harry ran to the Gryffindor common room first, but Neville wasn't there. He ran to Potions, which was the class Neville should be in, but he wasn't there. He never made it. Harry sank to his knees right there in the classroom. This heir of Slytherin has taken every single one of his friends. Most of them had been taken but Hermione was petrified. Harry just walked back slowly to Dumbledore's office, knowing that he was waiting there for Harry's return. Harry felt lost. He wasn't angry or sad or even fearful. He felt no emotion. He walked into the office and for the first time in awhile truly payed attention to Dumbledore's lesson. The lesson was quick, however Harry was still the last student to dinner. He noticed a large space of seats missing before quickly realizing that's where his friends should be. He quickly took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table alone.

 _Meanwhile_

"My lord all of Harry Potter's friends have been dealt with. I also took the other kids you wanted." A mysterious man noted.

"Very good, very good!" Said a voice from the chair. The voice was raspy and sounded similar to a snakes.

"What shall I do know my lord?" The man asked the voice.

"We shall wait Crouch! I shall rise again, and they'll all see me kill Potter!" The voice notes before cackling. "Potter shall feel our revenge!" The voice just cackled again before dismissing the man.

 **There is part 1 of the first part of year 2! What a mouthful. Well I rewrote a lot of this because it felt too forced. I originally didn't want Harry to be alone, but later on, it doesn't work that well. Soon, we'll get introduced to another character, who'll have an evolving role in the future. Originally I had Harry and Daphne getting together but it doesn't work. I can't get that to fit in as well as I want it to. Plus, I was really into writing that argument for some reason, it was relaxing. I'm still looking for do writers and beta readers so please do contact me if you're interested. Otherwise just leave a review on any way you think that I can fix this! I won't care if you flame because Haters gonna hate so… but please do leave constructive criticism, it helps always. I think that this is going to have to go longer than the original 4 years I had planned. But that's okay, it'll give me room to deviate from the original Harry Potter story. Or more than I'm doing right now I guess? Also before anybody says Harry is too angry or anything, the anger he feels isn't just from the recent events, but it's from the Dursley's and other infuriating events. But anyway thanks for reading all of this if you've made it this far! Happy New Year!**


	3. Revenge of the Sith PART 2

**YO! Double Update?! Let's get some reviews then! I don't care if your review is just complaining about how shitty my writing is! Give me some feedback! Anyway Thanks for reading! Also, STILL looking for a co writer and beta reader. PLEASE talk to me about it!**

 _ **Losing a best friend is like losing air. It's painful and slow and there's nothing you can do about it. You just watch the world disappear. -Anonymous**_

 **Chapter 3: Revenge of the Sith Part 2**

Harry was bored out of his mind. He should be trying to find a way to save his friends, however he was stuck in a boring club not learning anything while Lockhart 'lectured' everyone on how to duel. "Potter and Nott come up here! You two are going to duel!" Lockhart said. Harry looked up with disdain.

Harry walked up, gave a slight bow before walking to his place. Theodore did the same. Lockhart motioned for them to start and Harry was off. " _Expecto Patronum! Petrificus Totalus! Expelliarmus!"_ Harry yelled. The patronus was for a distraction, so that Harry could freeze Draco to prevent any cheating and disarm him at the same time.

Theodore yelled, " _Serpensortia! Protego!"_ Harry's second curse easily burst through the shield, disarming Nott. However, the snake slithered away towards a boy in the crowd. Everyone screamed.

Harry had an idea, he'd talked to a snake before so he tried again. " _Stop don't attack him! Stop don't attack him! Stop don't attack him!"_ Harry said. The snake listened and just slithered toward Harry before being cast away by Snape, a late arrival. Harry looked around, everyone around was staring at him in fear.

"You're all dismissed! Potter stay here!" Snape yelled. Harry walked up to him. "Boy! You just spoke parseltongue, the language of snakes! Actually never mind leave at once!" Harry did so, but he had an idea. He immediately started planning for it.

 _The next morning_

It had taken Harry all night, but today was Saturday, so he could take power naps throughout the day. He had constructed a master plan. He was creating a club of his own. He was going to help train everyone, he knew Voldemort had his death eaters, and on the plus side he'd already spoken to Dumbledore about it, and he approved. He hadn't slept at all, managing to get into every common room and put up flyers for everyone to see. He'd have a meeting in some abandoned classroom, and everyone Interested was to show up and put their names down. Harry thought that he could teach some, and also learn from others, because he'd need everything he could use if he was going to rescue his friends and hopefully find a cure to paralyzation. Other than mandrake roots that is because they were too unreliable.

 _At the first meeting of Harry's group_

Harry was surprised at the number of people who showed up. There had to be 20 people. "Okay, so if you showed up here, there obviously is some reason why you want to get better. Now many of you may wonder, how can I learn from a 2nd year?" There many murmurs of agreement. Harry took a moment to try and find anyone he knew in the crowd. He was quite unsuccessful with that. "Well, I faced off with the dark lord last year! It was only his spirit, but that's twice I've managed to slip from his grasp! That's two more times than many of you've faced him! But you won't just learn from me! We'll all learn from each other! We'll learn together to stop all threats! If you're interested just leave your name on this paper!" And with that Harry just sat down as he watched people sign up.

The list read "Katie Bell, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Dennis Creevey, Marietta Edgecomb, Justin Finn-Fletchley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Alicia Spinner, Padma and Parvati Patil, Cedric Diggory, and Delphi Black." Most of the kids were in Harry's year, but that didn't matter to him. He was going to prepare. But that Delphi seemed off to him from the start, like she was hiding something.

 _Later_

Harry had everyone come to a room Luna had showed him. It was called the Room of Requirement. It transformed into anything he needed. At the moment though, he saw the mirror from his first year gleaming in a room a little further down. Harry looked into it, and instead of his parents that it originally showed him last year before giving him the stone, it showed him sitting with all of his friends, but it wasn't like things had been this year, where they all argued, but they were all having fun.

"Harry!" Someone yelled from behind him. Harry turned startled. "Everybody's waiting for you!" Harry turned and got ready to start things off. He began the plan that he had created since Neville was taken. For once, he'd become the puppet master. His plan was simple. But he needed things to go perfectly. He'd already found where the Chamber of Secrets was. The magic visions showed him. He needed to have a back up though, for the inevitable duel he'd have with the heir of Slytherin. This club was a perfect way to find that said person. Next up, once the professors realized that the beast was a danger to the school, he'd suggest having Lockhart go, and then take Lockhart and his partner down! The plan was perfect albeit a little nefarious but it would work and he could finally talk to all of his friends again. All he could think about was how much he missed them. The first meeting went well enough, as h taught everyone a simple charm, the disarming spell. Judging by the aptitude to learn magic, Harry thought that either Cedric or Delphi would be his best choice, but something about Delphi bothered him, so he was leaning towards Cedric.

However, that was the last thing on his mind as Harry was lining up for today's Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. Harry knew that Cedric was the New seeker. As soon as the whistle blew, Harry saw the snitch. He raced toward it as it went farther up into the sky. The rain splashed against his face as he ascended higher and higher. As soon as he grabbed the snitch, he felt cold, like he wouldn't be able to ever be warm again. He was passing in and out of consciousness. Harry saw something floating around at the edge of his vision. It had tattered black robes and had a ghastly demeanor. Harry suddenly lost consciousness as he fell of his broom.

"Ah , it looks as though you're finally awake." Madam Pomfrey said in a teasing tone. "Another Quidditch fall I see!" She remarked, faking cheerfulness, however her voice was covered with sarcasm. "You know, I may as well just make a bed here especially for you considering how often you come here." Madam Pomfrey said and laughed to herself before leaving Harry.

Harry would be surprised if anyone came to see him. All his friends were sitting in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry suddenly realized that he needed to talk to Dumbledore about what happened while he was flying. "Madam Pomfrey! Can I leave?" Harry yelled.

She just gave him a look and said, "You'd sneak off anyways, plus you're fine, some student caught you with a spell. I think her name fell along the lines of Delphi?" She looked up in thought before walking away from Harry, granting him leave. Harry walked straight to Dumbledore's office, wanting to talk to the old man about what had happened.

"Harry! What a surprise it is to see you here! I suspected you'd come soon. That was quite the fall you had, I'm quite surprised you still held onto the snitch!" Dumbledore said laughing a little at the last part. Harry just gave him a slight glare.

"Professor… I saw something as I caught it… it was black and ghastly… spooky even… and I even felt like I was cold even through all my extra layers Wood had us put on!" Harry rambles a bit as he described what happened, taking time between each bit.

"That was a dementor Harry." Dumbledore said gravely. He turned and walked out toward the upper part of his office. "They suck your soul out Harry. They take all your happy memories. But they shouldn't be around here not even with that fool on the loose!" Dumbledore mumbled that last part, but Harry still caught most of it.

"Professor", Harry paused slightly before continuing, "who's loose?" Harry asked.

"You remember how I told you about past magic wielders?" Harry nodded, trying to remember each of the ones Dumbledore had mentioned. "Well one of them is loose. If you remember, the current living ones are you, me, Sirius Black, Bellatrix, and Voldemort right? While Sirius escaped Harry, and they say he's after you!" Dumbledore states the last part as if Harry should've already known that.

"But why Professor?!" Harry asked alarmed that he had another thing on his plate. Rescuing his friends was priority number one, but he couldn't do that if he was killed by Sirius Black.

"Well, rumor is, he told Voldemort about where your parents were hidden…" Dumbledore states as if he wasn't finished. Harry growled slightly at that but waited for the professor to finish. "And he killed 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew afterwards!" Harry gasped at that. Twelve innocent people. "It seems that duty calls Harry! I must head out… Stay safe Harry!" With that, Dumbledore apparated away.

Harry slowly walked down to breakfast, trying to process everything. Harry realized he was late as normal, but he didn't care, nowadays, he just sat alone and felt sorry for himself during meals. Harry instead went to the kitchen and grabbed something from the elves to eat in the common room. Before Harry knew it, everyone had made their way back to the dormitories and were getting ready to leave. Harry lazily summoned his books and got ready to walk to class. He had herbology and DADA today. It would be a wasted day. Harry didn't care for Herbology and Lockhart was just a bumbling fool when trying to teach. Whenever Harry was their, Lockhart would make him teach. Harry didn't care though, it was practice for his lessons he gave every Thursday night. Today he decided they'd try and learn the stunning curse, _Stupefy_.

 _15 minutes before Harry's Club_

Harry decided that everyone was going to vote on a new name for this club. Harry had set up his dummies and mats everywhere, and was ready for the members to arrive. As they started pouring in, Harry had them get into a circle around him.

"First of all, today, we're going to vote on a name for this club-thing!" Harry announced.

"How about Potter People?" Someone shouted. "Or the Friends of Potter?" Another yelled. Harry smirked at some of the less appropriate names that Dean and Seamus thought they were being quiet about.

The doors opened and everyone turned around only to watch Delphi stride in. "You've got it all wrong guys we need to be Dumbledore's Army!" She yelled with confidence and conviction. Harry looked around, everyone seemed to be in agreement.

"It seems like we're in agreement, so Dumbledore's Army it is!" Harry states trying to pump people up.

Everyone have a shout of agreement ranging from grunts and "I agree"s to "Damn right" and "Fuck yeah"s.

"Today, we'll be learning the stunning spell, _Stupefy_." Harry said before giving a demonstration. Harry swung his wand around a bit and yelled the curse as a red beam hit the dummy, knocking it over. "Now you all try!" Harry yelled. Everyone went around practicing it on something or other that they found. Diggory and Delphi seemed to get it the quickest which only brightened Harry's mood. However as he packed everything up with Cedric and Delphi, he felt a coldness overtake him. He looked at the other two, and they showed it too. There was a Dementor around. Harry was sure of that. "Stay behind me," He said as he motioned for them to follow. Harry turned out of the Room of Requirement only to be face-to-face with a dementor. " _Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry yelled as a stag jumped from his wand out, chasing the Dementor away.

Cedric looked on in awe but Delphi put on a more calculated face, suggesting she was rethinking a plan. Harry didn't care at this point. He had them leave and he walked straight to Dumbledore's office. Harry looked but not a single person was there. He wrote a note covered by a charm, only allowing Dumbledore to read it. As Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, his head suddenly became enraged. He felt pain like never before and he could hear the voice "sss… kill the mudbloods, kill the mudbloods, KILL THE MUDBLOODS!...sss" Harry looked around but no one was there. He started a run towards his dormitories, running into nearly every Slytherin in his year, but he wasn't paying attention, he needed to get back there. Harry ran in, past the painting of the fat lady, up the stairs that led to the dormitories. He opened his trunk grabbing his plasma blade before running back to find where the monster had struck.

"Professor McGonagall!" He shouted as he almost ran past her. "There's been an accident with the monster, I know there has we've got to find it!" He yelled as he immediately left running towards the Hufflepuff dormitories. He ran into Delphi on the way there. She pushed him backwards. "Delphi come with me!" He yelled before continuing his run. He suddenly spotted Cedric moving the opposite way along with some younger Hufflepuffs. "Cedric c'mon this way I'll need your help." As Harry yelled he turned and looked for Delphi. She did follow him after all. Harry turned and started towards Lockhart's office. Harry kept running there until he saw the teacher's gathered around something. Harry Weasley his way through to read the message.

 _The purest shall rot in the Chamber! The dirty shall die because the only cure is in the Chamber! The heir of Slytherin will rise!_

Harry prayed he still had enough time. "Professor I know where the opening is! I'll take Lockhart there and he can help! He's done things much more dangerous than this in his books!" Harry begged. He needed this part to go right. He may seriously doubt Lockhart's abilities, however if worse comes to worse, he could use Lockhart as a sacrifice to bide time for him, Cedric, and Delphi!

"What a great idea! Potter lead the way then!" McGonagall said as she and the other teachers left. Harry led Lockhart to the 2nd floor bathroom, spoke his parseltongue and got in. He sent Lockhart down first to make sure it was safe before following. Harry followed Lockhart through the cave to a door sealed by snakes. "This is it! We're at the opening to the Chamber of Secrets!" Harry said anticipation grasping at him. "Sss… open! Sss…" He said in parseltongue and watched as the door opened. Harry walked through first before spotting all of the taken students. Harry ran over to them, closely followed by Cedric, Delphi, and Lockhart. Harry was quite surprised Lockhart hadn't made a move.

"Little Potter wants his friends back! Ah how cute!" Said a voice in a mocking way. "Kill the fraud!"

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ The rat faced man from Harry's visions shouted. The green flash of light hit Lockhart and he fell, the look of surprise still on his face. Harry growled before the other man from the visions emerged. They called him Crouch in the visions. They called the other Wormtail.

"Who are you?" Harry yelled. He had to do this. He knew that but, that didn't make him any less scared.

"Stun the spares we'll have them watch along with the _victims_!" The voice put extra emphasis on victims.

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_ Wormtail said as he shot a light a Delphi and Cedric. The voice just cackled as Harry grabbed his Plasma Sword. But just as quickly Wormtail trapped Harry in the pool by the statue of Slytherin. Harry couldn't free himself, he could only watch as they prepared a cauldron. "Blood of servant!" Wormtail cut his hand off at the wrist and let it all fall in.

"Bone of the father!" Crouch said as he dropped in a bone. "And lastly blood of a foe!" Crouch yelled as he walked toward Harry. He grabbed Harry's Hand and sliced at the palm of it, careening most of the blood onto the knife before tossing it into the cauldron. Harry looked on fearing what he thought was happening. Crouch grabbed a ball of rags from the chair where the voice was coming from.

"Drop me in! Give me life!" The voice said before Crouch undid the rags and tossed in small creature. The potion bubbles and raged before a man emerged from it. "Lord Voldemort rises again!" The man yelled. Harry was so close to breaking free of the restraints that held him, just a little more. Harry slid down quietly as Voldemort admired his new body. "Ah Potter! Think you can be sneaky! Well, you may have killed my pawn Quirrell but you stand no chance now! You don't have good old Dumbles to save your ass!" Voldemort cackled at this, before grabbing Crouch's arm, and pressing on the dark mark, summoning all Death Eaters. Harry summoned his Plasma Blade and ignited it. Voldemort just looked and laughed, "So old Dumbles is training you ay! Ah, I have no need of you Potter, so I as the Heir of Slytherin send forth the Basilisk to attack you!

Harry gasped. He was right the monster was a Basilisk. He'd be handicapped this battle he couldn't use his eyes at all. So he started using his magic to gain a mental picture of the area. Fuck! This wouldn't work, he wouldn't be able to sense the Basilisk quick enough. Harry tried to send a distress signal to Dumbledore, but he was out of range! Harry was surprised when a sharp "caw!" Was yelled and Dumbledore's Phoenix came and dropped the sorting hat off before scratching at the Basilisk's eyes. Harry had an advantage now, the beast couldn't use its eyes! Harry grabbed the hat and put it on his head before running off trying to corner the Basilisk so he could kill it. Harry ran the paths within the Chamber, but he couldn't find any ways to corner the Basilisk. Harry turned and ran out towards where Voldemort was, making a sharp turn and climbing up the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Harry brought his Plasma Blade up as the Basilisk quickly made its way to Harry, Harry tried some parseltongue, however the beast kept coming.

"Full of surprises aren't we Potter?!" Voldemort laughed mockingly. "You know I was a normal student like you once!" Voldemort laughed once more before saying, "I'm the only one that can control the Basilisk!" Harry looked ahead and as the Basilisk lunged for him, Harry stuck his blade through his skull, however the Basilisk did manage to bite him slightly, as a tooth was stuck in his arm. The Basilisk fell, and Harry climbed down slowly, still with the Hat on his head.

"You'll never win! Someone will always stop you!" Harry yelled. He was starting to have black spots appear in his vision. Harry stumbled down to the ground. Fawkes swooped in and perched on his shoulders.

"Look at Dumble's chosen one! Armed with a bird and a hat! What a pity he'll die alone!" Voldemort laughed at the end of this, as Death Eaters started to swirl in. They made a circle around him. However, none of them noticed as Fawkes started crying onto Harry. Harry ripped the bone out of his arm, and everything started to heal. He felt back at full power. He was going to stop Voldemort! Harry took his blade, and leapt forward toward Voldemort. Voldemort just held up a hand before taking Harry's Blade and pushing him backwards. "I lost mine long ago! But yours will do fine as I slaughter you!" Harry watched as his blade turned red. Harry saw something sparkling in the Sorting Hat. He went over and pulled it out. It was a Blade with Gryffindor written out on the side of it. Harry ignited it, as Voldemort ran at him. Harry parried the first blow as Voldemort ran at him.

"I won't let you win… ever!" Harry said grimly. Voldemort smiles as everyone in the Chamber of Secrets watched.

"Overly-Confident you are young boy!" He spat out the last word. "I'll crush you like the big you are!" With that he ran forward once more, Harry ducked under the blow and cut upward with his blade. Voldemort just cut downwards, and the blades met with a sharp crack. Voldemort pushed Harry's Blade down and made a hard right feint before spinning into a left cut. Harry managed to block both, and he made a jab forward. Voldemort just pushed him back into his friends. Harry looked at them. They were all watching. They were frozen! He had to do this for them. Harry felt all the anger he'd felt this year erupt. He swung hard at Voldemort pushing him back slightly. He cut right and put extra force into the blow making Voldemort off-balance and he took this opportunity bringing his blade above his head and cutting downwards for the final blow. Voldemort just pushed him back before stumbling into the arms of Crouch. Harry realized Voldemort wasn't at full strength. All the Death Eaters disappeared with black smoke as they flew away. One of them started a tsunami with the water in the Chamber. Hardy started to panic.

"Fawkes grab as many as you can! I'll grab on and float the rest of them. Harry pulled out his wand, deciding that it would be easier to funnel his magic through his wand. " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Harry yelled as he grabbed onto Fawkes. He lifted them up and Fawkes flew them out. Harry's concentration was on keeping his magic flowing so that everyone would survive. Harry found that the hat was back on top of his head and they made it out of the Chamber of Secrets alive. He floated everyone to the Hospital where he promptly collapsed.

Harry woke up to empty beds around him. He looked around in panic. Was going down to the Chamber of Secrets just a dream? Why was he in the hospital then?

"Relax Honey! You must be exhausted after carrying all those missing students so far. Though how you found them seems a bit dubious at best! I don't know how… but it seems like you healed them? They were all perfectly fine even though every single one of them was abused and tortured. Mentally, however there will be scars which is where I want you to help. Obviously you have your own scars. I know you were abused before you came here. Help them get over it!" Madam Pomfrey said. Harry gave her a strange look before nodding.

Harry leaned over to look at the clock when his scar suddenly hurt. It hurt so bad! Harry later down trying to put up his occlumency defenses, but he wasn't even in the hospital anymore.

" _Master! You've come back?" A voice said from a Death Eater._

" _Yes and you did nothing to bring it about!" Voldemort said before coming up to one of them. "Crabbe!" He yelled as he silently cursed him. He moved on, "Goyle! Nott! Malfoy!" Voldemort cursed them ass he said their names. "There are more of you that didn't do anything, but I'll let it slide! Be sure to come to my every beck and call!" Voldemort turned and left. The fear resonating from all the Death Eaters was substantial. Many of them let out a sigh of relief, while Malfoy and company tried to regain their footing._

Harry suddenly was looking at a white ceiling once more. Harry looked around no one was there. Harry got up, changed, and left. He didn't care what Madam Pomfrey would say. He went up to Dumbledore's office. That was when he realized that Voldemort still had Harry's Blade. Harry suddenly felt disappointed he'd never get that blade back. He walked into the office only to be met with Malfoy and Dumbledore in a slight argument.

"Harry! I'll be with you in a minute my boy!" Dumbledore said before turning him away and closing the door.

Harry could still hear bits of their conversation though. He definitely heard "Potter endangering… students!... stupid…Gryffindor… just like his asshole father… abuse… Draco captured!" Harry was quite angry. He didn't have anything to do with who they captured.

"It's not Harry's fault the dark lord of the century is after him!" Dumbledore yelled back. Lucius stomped out of the office. Harry walked in slowly after Lucius walked out.

"Harry come in here. We have much to discuss. First of all, how did you know about the Chamber?" Dumbledore asked.

"Magic visions… they're getting worse Professor." Harry said darkly.

"Well It seems that the visions can be of a slight benefit in and of itself. But next, what happened while you were down there!?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

Harry looked forward rigidly. "Well… I went down, and we had Lockhart with us. They immediately know killed Lockhart and froze Delphi and Cedric. They were my backup Professor. Anyway, they were frozen and this man named Wormtail trapped me. He cut off his own hand into a cauldron. Then the man named crouch dropped in a bone from his dad, and then cut me and put the knife in and they put in Voldemort, and he was reborn I think." Harry started, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"You're sure?" Dumbledore asked grimly. Harry nodded and continued.

"He sent the Basilisk after me while the Death Eaters came. Fawkes showed up with the sorting hat and clawed out the eyes of the Basilisk. I killed the Basilisk but one of its teeth got lodged in my arm, I ripped it out and Fawkes healed it. I went to confront Voldemort, but he just pushed me away and took my Plasma Blade. I found a blade in the sorting hat. It had Gryffindor written on the side. Anyway I fought him, and I knocked him back." Harry kept going no matter how hard it was. He left out the part about getting angry. "And he called a retreat. One of them started a tsunami! I had Fawkes pick up some of the kids than me, and I lifted them with _Wingardium Leviosa_ and we left. I managed to get everyone to the Hospital wing before I passed out. Then I woke up, and came here." Harry nodded grimly at the end of the story.

Dumbledore looked at him. "I could feel your magic as you were battling you felt protective and he wanted to hurt your friends and you got angry. But it also seems a byproduct of that anger was a healing that came over all the victims. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, I can't imagine what you felt! But, never has anyone went toe to toe with Voldemort. Your parents and I were the only ones who managed to live after facing him. But eventually, their time came. Harry you've grown much in our short time!" Dumbledore looked like he wanted to continue, but he was interrupted by Snape walking in.

Harry turned to leave but Snape shook his head. "No boy, you'll need to stay for this. Voldemort has taken on two new apprentices! I don't know the names, but no one else does either. Harry, he's training them to kill you, so be ready!" Snape left and Harry did as well, realizing that he'd be late for Lunch, but then again, he always was, he never had anyone to sit with. He doubted today would be any different, they'd all need their space. Who knows, they may all be angry like Daphne still. But, Merlin, did he miss hearing their voices. He didn't care if they were yelling at him, he just missed them.

Harry walked with Dumbledore all the way to Lunch. Neither said a word, they just walked in peace. As they walked in, Dumbledore said, "go be with your friends they need you!" Harry nodded slightly before walking over and looking for his friends. Their spot at the Ravenclaw table was empty. Harry saw them all sitting alone. He looked up at the table, and saw Dumbledore almost smirk. Harry wanted to scream in frustration. He knew they were probably all going to be difficult to convince to sit at the table. He figured he'd start out easy.

"Hey Luna why don't you come sit where we normally sit! That way we all can talk?" Harry asked in a tone that suggested he was almost begging. Luna didn't look up but nodded her head. Harry moved over to the Gryffindor table, asking Ron and Neville similar things, and then complying in similar ways. Harry began to dread this part. He had to convince a the bunch of girls.

"Hey Hannah!" Harry gave Hannah a slight nudge. She just grunted. "Why don't you come sit with us over at the Ravenclaw table?" Harry tried to ask as politely as possible. Hannah didn't move. "Hannah do you want to come sit with all our friends?" Hannah nodded before getting up. Harry felt it was almost too easy. A similar set of events transpired with Hermione, Susan, Ginny, and Tracey.

Harry dreaded talking to the last person though. Daphne would by far be the hardest to convince. She was already angry with him before too. Harry walked over to where she was sitting alone. "Daphne hey…" Harry tapped her shoulder. She just shrugged him off. "Hey we're all sitting together again at the Ravenclaw table! Do you wanna come with us?" Harry asked. Daphne just shook her head. Harry noticed she was crying. "Hey there, don't cry it'll be alright, just c'mon let's go sit with our friends." Harry asked in his softest voice possible. Daphne surprisingly got up and walked over taking the last seat. There wasn't a seat for Harry. "Can someone move over so I can sit down?" Everyone just glared at him. Harry groaned inwardly, they were angry with him. Everyone except Luna and Neville. Harry sat down at the end by Neville and across from Ron. Harry made a sandwich but no one else was eating.

"You've got to eat!" Harry said. He sounded motherly to himself, and inwardly cringed slightly. "Listen, I'm not gonna judge you! I still have some of the scars from when I was a kid… I frankly might've had it worse. But it's not about me Now is it. Why don't we have someone talk. Talking to someone is the best way to express your feelings." No one started. "While, I guess I'll start. Let's see I guess I'll start right after you all got kidnapped. I was quite distressed you see… I felt like it was my fault that you got taken or something nonsensical like that." Harry received glares at that comment. " So I made a plan. All my free time went to planning. Everything fell into place. Lockhart's dueling club was perfect for what I needed. My plan was basically to get some people together to go down to the Chamber and rescue you." Harry began. As he explained what happened, the reactions didn't differ very much. They bordered on boredom, hate, and pity. "And I brought you all to the Hospital wing and now we're here!" Harry finished.

"Stop Harry." It was Hermione who said that.

"No I won't stop!" Harry said with conviction, as if he wanted to go on.

"Stop." Ginny said it this time.

"Bu-" Harry started.

"Stop-" Susan began. "S-T-O-P." She finished.

"It means to put an end to something." Hannah explained needlessly.

"So stop talking." Everyone finished in perfect sink. Harry, Neville, and Ron looked at them in awe.

"Why?" Harry said. "Give me a reason why and I will."

"Because it was your fucking fault prick! They put us through bloody hell just to get some blackmail to use on you!" Ginny yelled.

Harry looked up to Dumbledore, but he mouthed "you problem." Harry began to think of something to get them out of their funk. "You should've told them everything you know. I'm not worth it! I can take them… and you can't." Harry ended the sentence bitterly. "Also, you had each other for company! Rely on each other, trust them. Help each other. That is what will truly get you through tough situations. Not me. I can only do so much. I'm human, not some god. Even if I'm made out to be a god of sorts, I'm still human, we all are. Trust in each other to catch you as you fall, and you'll be able to bounce back from anything. I'll be here when you're ready." With that Harry got up and left with his sandwich.

Harry walked around for a while. He ended up looking out upon his classmates from a ledge over the Great Hall. "That was a great way to help. Having them use each other albeit you may be kicked to the curb for a while. They'll come back!" Harry just nodded as Dumbledore gave his wise insight.

 _Dinner, 1 week later. Christmas break starts in 3 Days._

Harry had eaten alone for the past almost 3 months. He was tired of it. None of his friends would talk to him since he rescued them. He couldn't understand what he did so wrong. He talked to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, and they both agreed that if they really wanted to talk to Harry, they would've already done it.

As Harry walked into Dinner, he cast a glance at his friends, whispering among themselves as he walked by. Harry didn't understand it. Wouldn't they be at least a little thankful that he rescued them? Even Draco thanked him. But Daphne and her little crew wouldn't even give him the time of day. Neville and Luna both talked to him when they didn't see Daphne or anyone else, but those occurrences were rare. Harry felt anger began to bubble up. But he vowed to himself to not explode like he did last time. Harry decided he'd force his hand. He sat down next to Neville. He'd pretend nothing had happened.

"Hi everyone!" Harry said with a smile. That only got him glares. Harry just smiled at them. It wasn't even cocky, it was a genuine smile, being glad to be in their presence again. Harry had fought off the urge to go up and hug everyone. Then Harry realized it, he saved the people who'd been petrified. Basilisk venom can be turned into an antidote for paralyzation. Only a small amount of venom was used. Eventually, Harry gave up, tired of being glared at, and took his plate of food, and went to eat elsewhere.

Harry couldn't figure out why they were so mad at him. He decided then and there, that he'd talk to them tonight to figure it out. As he decided , he saw them walk out.

"Wait up guys!" Harry said before jogging over to them. Harry winced slightly as he was still a bit sore. "First of all, I wanted to invite you all to the club I made while you were gone, Dumbledore's Army. We meet at Thursdays, so hopefully I'll see you there! But, more importantly, I came to talk. I wanted to ask you guys something. I've been on the receiving end of this way too long. Why are you mad at me!?" Harry begged.

Neville flashed a sympathetic glance as Harry prepared for the worst. "I suppose I should get my feelings out…" Daphne said. Harry just stared in shock as they all nodded.

"I've got just the place!" Harry said as he marched them up to the 7th floor.

"Oh you're going to the Room of Requirement… we all talked there at the beginning of the year." Luna said in her normal dreamy tone of voice.

Harry felt anger about that, but currently, he was able to push it down, and be at peace with his emotions. He only nodded, casting glances around to look for any unwanted attention. Harry paced back and forth 3 times, before the doors appeared, they walked in. Harry had made the room into a lounge, similar to all of the House common rooms.

Harry led them all to sit down before walking away. He let the magic flow through him. He began to meditate. "Go on! Talk don't mind me… I'm just working on occlumency!" Harry produced a patronus to talk for him. The stag pranced around before standing next to Neville. Harry just sat there, suspended in midair as everyone talked about all they had been through. After they finished, they stared at Harry waiting for him to do anything. Harry didn't move. The patronus jumped up, and merged with him. Harry slightly opened his eyes, and lowered himself to the ground. "Abuse! What a terrible topic to talk about. Let's change the subject! How about…? Weeeeellll Quidditch won't be back this year." Harry said dejectedly.

Daphne looked around, sharing a surprised face with many of her friends. Harry got up, and turned toward a door in the room. He came back carrying a tray. "I made some food while I was in there. My patronus was my eyes and ears here. I wasn't actually meditating either. That was a hologram that Dumbledore taught me to project. If you had payed attention, you could notice that it didn't move at all. Holograms don't. I joined you towards the end. But I heard everything from beginning to end."

Not believing him Tracy asked, "Really? Then what was the main use of torture used on me?" She snorted at the end of the sentence.

"The cruciatus curse obviously." Harry said. "I can feel it!" Harry said in a far off voice. "I'm glad you guys got to get that off your chest. I can't ever do that with everything. That's why I have to meditate, to face my demons!" He said as if he were teaching all his friends. Harry was trying to keep the most positive attitude he could, to help them recover, because he knew they'd need it. He knew that Voldemort scared him, but he could never let it show. They all were extremely grateful, he could feel it. But something about Ron, Ginny, and Hermione felt a bit off. As if they were affected more maybe? Harry just let them go.

"Well Harry I think a bunch of us have some… stuff we need to tell you..?" Neville began awkwardly. "Well um… let's see… in spite of recent occurrences… I uh? Daphne and I… got together?" Neville finished even more awkwardly than he started. Harry looked on in shock and anger. But he couldn't be mad, Neville just got her before he did.

"Harry… Ron and I are together too!" Hermione said joyously. Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, but just nodded in response.

"I'm dating Dean." Ginny said. Harry was mind-boggled that everyone was getting together.

Hannah looked up, "I'm dating Ernie…" Harry never met Ernie. He just knew that he was there with them when they were kidnapped.

Tracey giggles at him. "I got a date too! Titus, the seeker on the house Quidditch team!" Harry again inwardly rolled his eyes at the pompous behaviour.

"Luna and I are dating…" Susan said embarrassingly. Harry looked in shock everyone here had a date except him.

"Great…" He muttered under is breath.

"Huh?" Tracey questioned patronizingly.

Harry just stared ahead. "Ah nothing! Just… sssuprisssed that'sss all." Harry used a little parseltongue on the s's in his sentence. They all looked at him surprised. " _Serpensortia!_ " Harry said. The serpent jumped out midair. Daphne screamed. Everyone looked scared of him. The snake moved towards Daphne, as if startled by the sudden noise. Neville jumped in front of her. Harry smirked before speaking Parseltongue and having the snake slither up his leg, before wrapping itself around his arm. Harry just shook his head. "I suppose you're all scared of me right!" No one dared move, for fear of the snakes. Harry put the pancakes down. He was fighting off tears. His friends still didn't trust him. He turned away.

"Harry? Wha-" Neville began.

"Stop. You've done enough damage. You all have." Harry said, trying to hold in his sobs.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Ron yelled at him.

Harry wiped the tears away. "I mean that not a single one of you trust me! It's like you want me to be a pissy, angry, bastard Dark Lord!" Harry yelled. He had to stop, he already felt the scenery beginning to change.

"You are fucked up!" Ron yelled back.

"Why the hell would you say that to him?" Neville asked. They all looked at Harry. Harry was on his knees.

" _My apprentices! I shall teach you to kill Harry Potter! We shall either kill him, or get him to turn! He will not live either way! And we'll get him to kill his friends first. He'll enjoy it! I've been making them hate him! Hate potions are beautiful aren't they Potter's pitiful friends were either under the imperius curse or a hate potion the entire time!" Voldemort cackled._

"Harry!" Neville shook his shoulder hard. Harry looked up at him dazed.

"Go down to the Hospital Wing. Ask them to check if any of you have had any potions administered to you recently. Also, ask her if she can check the validity of your memories." Harry said to no one in particular. Harry just looked down. He failed. Dumbledore was wrong. Harry would never make it to Voldemort. Harry would be killed by being swarmed. His friends, the new apprentices, Death eaters… Bellatrix. Harry shook his head. He walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"I had it too Harry… you did the right thing. Send them there. They'll have no memory of you. All their memories have likely been implanted. They'll be more or less first years again." Harry shook his head not wanting to believe it.

"Professor do you think…" Harry didn't think he could continue, but he found the will somewhere. "Do you think they were ever under control once?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Whenever they weren't around you…" Dumbledore said slowly. Harry slowly processed everything. He never actually met any friends. They were under Voldemort's control… the entire time. Harry sat there shocked. He truly had no friends. Not a single one. He didn't feel angry or sad at all. He felt shamed. He felt pitiful. Harry gave Dumbledore a wave, before leaving his office. Harry didn't know where he'd go, but it sure as hell wouldn't be to see any of his 'friends'. Could he even call them that? Harry felt it. He just looked around. Voldemort has done more than get revenge. Harry found himself at his the dormitories. He pulled out Daphne's letter, and ripped it to shreds. The last " _I miss you, PLEASE write back!_ " Was laying on the floor. The dark side had gotten the revenge they craved. If this was how it felt to lose someone, Harry empathized with all those that had felt something similar. He had received it! The Revenge of the Sith!

 **Rollllllll Credits! CinemaSins! But Ah! That felt good! Harry's friends had been assholes too much so far. I needed someway to fix that, while also somewhat creating a blank slate for parts of the next part of this year. Plus, it makes the ending that much more** _ **Spectacular**_ **. I just realized truly how many dark side people there are. The apprentices are necessary, along with Voldy and company. Harry is severely outnumbered. Though he will gain a temporary ally. Sadly, this is where the story will become dark. Lots and lots of death. At the beginning of next year, the less than savory activities will become common among Harry's year. In hindsight, Dumbledore's Army didn't exactly serve the purpose I planned, but it'll help in the next part. Also, the friends problem can also help save a problem of severely underdeveloped friends. Anyway thank you for making it this far! If you have, than I thank you and prompt you to review! Thanks and have a good day!**


	4. The Force Awakens PART 1

_**You have to fight to reach your dream. You have to sacrifice and work hard for it. -Lionel Messi**_

 **Chapter 4: The Force Awakens**

Harry dodged another curse. He really missed having his plasma blade. Harry rolled behind some rubble, and cast a patronus. That would hopefully drive the dementors off long enough for him to drive off some of the Death Eaters. " _Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! Impedimenta! Reducto! Stupefy! Stupefy!"_ Harry kept yelling curses, as he moved forward on the approaching mass of Death Eaters. "Shit" Harry mumbled under his breath as a troll rumbled towards him. " _Bombarda!"_ Harry yelled, the troll fell backwards, crushing many Death Eaters. Harry felt the familiar feeling of getting hit by a spell before the simulation ended. "Your getting closer!" Someone yelled as they jogged to help Harry up. Harry just rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to use my wand? And I can't cast wordlessly?" Harry was at a extreme disadvantage. "C'mon Lupin…" Harry mumbled as he brushed dirt off of him. "Well Harry, I'm only saying, won't you be that much better?" Remus asked. Harry had been getting lessons from Remus since the beginning of Christmas break. Harry didn't mind, it was better than being at Hogwarts alone. "I can't believe this is my last day here." Harry said. "Well, Dumbledore and I worked together to get you something." Remus said. Harry didn't really care. He honestly just wanted a plasma blade. "I take it you want me to go again?" Remus just shook his head. Harry inwardly jumped for joy as he and Remus walked back. "I'll be coming to Hogwarts with you as well!" Remus said after a bit of discussion on Harry's classes. "For what?" Harry asked. "That, is a surprise!" Remus said back smiling at the younger boy. "Now for your going away present, I had to persuade Dumbledore, but we agreed, and we're giving you two plasma blades." Remus said. Harry jumped in the air. He was really missing using his blades. "And then you have to use them in the simulation." Remus smirked as he said that last part. Harry just shrugged, he was excited to use plasma blades again. "Here you go Harry. Dumbledore thinks you should use two at once. But for now, just use one." Remus said. Harry ignited both, and they flashed through all the colors. Harry ignited the first it was blue like his old one. Harry inwardly shuddered, thinking about what happened to his old one. Harry ignited the second one and gasped. It was red. He looked over to Lupin and saw him looking on interestedly. Harry got up with the red one, and walked into the battle simulation. The curses flew immediately. "Shit! I thought I'd get a warning!" Harry yelled before running into battle. He began to deflect curses, and send out magic pushes. Harry sprinted forth, using his blade to cut through the Death Eaters left and right. Harry jumped behind debris, waiting for them to come closer before jumping up and slicing through them once more. Harry picked up a Death Eater, and flung him through the ranks. Harry watched as more moved forward. Harry felt someone run toward him, he turned around a used magic to lift him up and choke him. Harry made a fist as the Death Eater chokes. Harry pushed back the army. He watched as a magic wielder ran towards him, ignited his blade, and jumped at Harry. Harry parried it before striking forward. He feinted right, and swung left. Harry pushed his blade, shoving the lady back. "Pour Potty wotty have no friends? I'd say your the Boy-With-No-Friends really!" She laughed maniacally. Harry felt the rage pour through him, he swung wildly, hitting her blade. Harry shoved her back, and then made a hard swipe towards the right before spinning, and cutting off her hands. She screamed. Harry then, shoved her back through the on looking Death Eaters. They attacked once more, Harry spun in a circle, knocking out as many Death Eaters as he could, slashing, and trying to cast a shield, however he was eventually overwhelmed. "Harry?" Remus looked on unsteadily. "I didn't kill her! I just cut off her hands!" Harry immediately began making excuses. "That was awesome! That was ten times better than you've ever done." Remus said amazed. Harry looked on distressed. "I let my anger flow through me and I found this new ability… incall it the magic choke." Harry said feeling as though he shouldn't have learned it. _The Next Day_ Harry met with Dumbledore right after getting off the train, showing him the red and blue blades. Dumbledore said he'd look at them. Harry just walked over. Remus has said he'd learn dual blades, but he wasn't sure about that. Harry decided, that he should pay at least a visit to his old friends, make sure they were okay. Harry knew that he should've dropped them a while ago! They were complete assholes to him, but something drew him back to them. Harry walked into the Hospital Wing. Neville and Daphne were laying together. Susan and Hannah were in the two beds next to them. Ron was on the other side. That was all Harry bothered to check for. He turned to leave but Neville looked up, "Harry… I'm sorry… I heard about all… all of it." Harry gave him a curt nod before leaving, deciding that he'd visit them again. Harry wandered around for awhile, before ending by the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry walked in. He still had a day of break after this. The events of the weeks leading up to break, still fresh in his mind. Harry looked around, everyone was looking at him. He inwardly sighed, the rumors that have gotten around were probably pretty bad. He just went up to the dormitories and to bed. The next morning, Harry ate and had lessons with Dumbledore and Remus. They then decided, that Harry would only use one blade, but carry both. Harry had the rest of the day off as rest. He found himself walking to the Hospital Wing. He knew that all of them were leaving and going back to their dorms. Harry looked in, and they were all up and moving around, mingling with each other. Harry walked over and sat down, utterly exhausted from all the training he had. "Hey Harry!" Neville said. Harry just smiled. "Why don't you come sit by us?" Neville was sitting with Daphne, of course, Ron, Hannah, and Susan. Harry pulled his chair over. "We were discussing our favorite class…" Ron said sarcastically. Harry gave him a glance. Ron seemed the most changed by everything that had happened. "My favorite is Herbology!" Neville said. Harry rolled his eyes. He knew Neville loved Herbology, but he himself absolutely despised the rare occasion he had to go to it. "I personally like charms." Susan added. Harry didn't mind charms it wasn't the worst subject. "I like potions the best." Daphne said cockily. She received pretty good marks usually. Harry hated potions because Snape hated him. Harry was a pretty good student, always in the top ten of every class he was in, but potions was terrible to be in. It didn't help that that was the class he was in the most as well. Charms was second. Dumbledore informed him that if they ever got a competent DADA teacher, that Harry would attend that class too quite often too. "I like History of Magic!" Hannah said. What a joke. History of Magic was the _dumbest_ class Harry had ever attended. Not to mention, that it was less interesting than watching paint dry. "Harry what about you?" Neville asked. In response Harry only shrugged. "You have to have a favorite class… so tell us!" Neville urged him on. Susan and Hannah smiled at him, invitingly. Ron watched with a smirk that said 'I feel bad for you, but I want to watch this.' Daphne just glared at him. Her Ice Queen persona coming through quite well, as Harry felt irked. "Well… err… can I say Dumbledore's lessons?" Harry asked. They all just looked at him amazed. Harry realized that they had little memory of their interactions, and probably forgot that he got lessons. "You get lessons from Dumbledore? Like the headmaster one?" Hannah asked. Susan had her mouth open, and Harry walked over and closed it. Susan blushed profusely as Harry nodded. "You must be great!" Neville said, as though he was meeting his idol. "I'm nothing special. It's that dumb fucking scar that gives him interest in me." Harry said to them. Harry noticed that Ron looked almost jealous, but he covered it well, as if he was trained to cover his true emotions. Harry wrote it off as just Ron being Ron as he stifled a laugh. "Being the almighty Boy-Who-Lived sucks! I'd rather be the Boy-Who-Gets-Laid!" Harry joked, as Hannah, Susan, and Neville all laughed hard. Ron snickered, as if he knew what Harry meant, and Daphne stared at him. Harry was getting creeped out by Daphne's look. It was icy as fuck. Harry looked away, as he noticed that both Hannah and Susan were blushing. Harry just laughed. "I wonder if someone wants to help you with that Harry?" Neville stated innocently before giving both Hannah and Susan an innocent look. They all laughed that off. Harry looked over. Hermione and Ginny were scowling at him, while Luna wasn't even there. She probably left already. Harry further wondered where Tracey was. "Well I should probably help you guys get back right?" Harry asked as they all got up to leave. They all walked to the Hufflepuff dorms first, dropping of Susan and Hannah, then to the entrance to the Dungeons, where Neville and Daphne shared a kiss. Harry turned away at this before walking with Ron and Neville to their dorms. Harry felt great, it was like old times with his friends again. _A Week Later_ Dumbledore told him to go to DADA today. Harry really wondered who the new teacher was. Harry hadn't attended any dinners in the past week, as he and Dumbledore were working later and later. Harry would just grab food from the kitchen and eat up in the common room as he did homework. Harry walked in with Neville and Ron. They had the class with Slytherin, and Harry wasn't all too excited about that. Neville left to sit with Daphne, while Harry sat with Ron. As the time for class rang, Harry heard the teacher come in. "Hello class! My name is Remus Lupin, however you will call me Professor Lupin." Remus walked through the doors. Harry just looked at him in shock. Ron chuckled next to him, and Lupin walked to the front of the class. "Today we'll be working on Boggarts." Lupin said as he picked up chalk. He wrote on the board _Boggarts and Riddikulus._ "Can anyone tell me what Boggarts are?" Lupin looked around. Harry raised his hand, reading about them a little. Lupin pointed at him. "They're creatures that take the form of what you fear the most. Their true form is still unknown." Harry ended before getting a big smile from Lupin. "Great Harry! That's absolutely correct." Lupin said as he wrote a little on the board. "Now can anyone tell me what we do to get rid of them?" Harry sighed impatiently. It was quite obvious. He raised his hand. "Harry?" Lupin pointed to him. "You must think of something that amuses you, and cast the spell _Riddikulus."_ Harry said annoyed. "Great Harry! 5 points to Gryffindor for both those excellent answers!" Lupin said as he suddenly vanished everything in the room, and pulled up a wardrobe. "In here, is the boggart! I want you to practice. I'll step in if necessary." Everyone lines up and Neville ended up first. Lupin unleashed the boggart, and the boggart turned into Bellatrix. " _R-Rid-Riddikulus!"_ Neville managed to yell as the boggart changed into Bellatrix with absurd robes on. Daphne stepped up, the boggart changed to a Troll. " _Riddikulus!"_ Daphne yelled as the troll became minuscule and stuck in a clear box. Everyone laughed, they were having fun. Ron came up. It changed into a giant spider. People screamed. " _Riddikulus!_ " Ron yelled. The spider gained roller skates. Harry stepped up. The boggart changed into Voldemort. "Still weak Potter. I had just came back, and you only managed to slightly edge me out in the Chamber of Secrets! If only that damn bird hadn't healed your wound from the Basilisk!" Voldemort yelled as he approached Harry. Harry was frozen in his spot. He couldn't do a thing. Lupin quickly stepped in and the boggart changed to a silver orb. " _Riddikulus!_ " Lupin yelled, as it became a balloon and flew into the wardrobe again. "You're all dismissed! Have a nice day!" Lupin let them go with a wave. Harry still stood there. "Harry! Are you okay?" Lupin had a look of concern on his face. Harry nodded. "He froze me Professor! I couldn't do anything! I've already faced him three times in my life, and I couldn't do a thing." Harry looked down shamefully. "Harry, that's three times more than everyone else has faced him! I know that you know that you and him will have to face off! Don't be scared of him! Be proud that you've faced him and survived!" Lupin gave him a gracious smile. "Now go off and go eat lunch!" Harry turned and left. He was late for lunch like normal. He walked over and decided to sit with Neville. Harry plopped down. "You okay mate? You looked ghastly at the end of DADA!" Neville asked as a flash of concern went over his face. Harry just waved him off. "I'll be fine! I've faced old Moldy Shorts three times! Now… Neville are you okay? I've heard about… her but if you need anything, my door's open." Harry said. As everyone laughed about his nickname for Voldemort. Harry looked down at Daphne. She had a slight scowl on her face. Harry leaned over to Neville. "Can you ask Daphne something for me?" Harry whispered. "Of course! Anything for you Harry." Neville said a bit louder than Harry anticipated. Harry gave a slight glare and put a finger up to his mouth. Harry looked around. Only Ron noticed it. Harry was fine. Daphne, Hannah, and Susan were in heavy discussion about clothes or other girly things. "Can you ask her why she scowls at me." Harry asked. Neville nodded, and then turned to talk with Daphne, Hannah, and Susan. Harry turned to Ron. "Hey mate, she scowls at me too!" Ron noted. Harry smiled. "It's like she hates everything with a penis now that she's back." Harry and Ron shared a laugh. Harry looked to his right. All the girls were glaring at him. "Shit… Alright let's see um… I was being a sexist pig I'm sorry!" "Language!" Daphne said in a motherly tone of voice. Harry and Ron exchanged a smirk. "Yeah I'm sorry too!" Ron added. Harry and Ron laughed. "Jeez uptight bitches am I right? All on the rag…" Harry muttered to only Ron. Harry quickly looked around making sure none of them heard him before he and Ron broke out into laughter. "So… you haven't done the potions homework yet right?" Ron asked. "Yes I'll do it tonight with you." Harry said with a smirk, answering the question he knew was bound to come. "Harry?" Neville asked. "What?" Harry asked embarrassed that he'd missed the question. "Did you hear me?" Harry shook his head. "Oh… well… Hannah and I were having a brilliant discussion on DADA. I thought you were just as qualified to teach us as anyone, but she thinks that you're not qualified enough. I asked you if you think yourself well enough off to teach it." Neville said making hand motions as he talked. "Well, I jumped the gun on that one!" Harry laughed to himself, but they all looked weirdly at him. "Jumped the what?" Susan asked. "Is that one of those things that they put bread into?" Harry laughed hard before saying, "No Susan that's a toaster! A gun is what muggles use in war. Anyway that's a muggle expression for doing something earlier than your supposed to. I already started teaching some 'Dah-Dah'. If you want to come, it's tonight! I think I'll invite Lupin to come too." Harry said thoughtfully, looking off in the distance. "I'll be there!" Neville said cheerfully. "Me too!" Susan said. "I guess if you're all going…" Hannah said. Ron nodded. Daphne scowled at him. "Daphne you wanna come?" Harry asked, as he made a second sandwich. "Sure." She simply stated before going back to glaring at Harry and Ron. "Ron?" He asked. "Of course… why even ask?" He added as he devoured a sandwich. "Great! I have to show you guys Cedric and Delphi! They're the best! Cedric is super helpful with demonstrating and Delphi can learn anything super quickly! It's cool to watch! Plus, they're great friends! They came to the Chamber of Secrets to help me rescue you guys!" Harry rambled. Harry looked around, everyone had sullen looks on their faces. "Hey guys…" That got everyone's attention. "I've got a joke for you!" Daphne just glared at him, but everyone else looked on expectantly. "What do you call a cow with no legs?" Harry looked as they thought about it. "Ground Beef!" Harry broke into laughter as everyone just groaned. "Harry! That's a terrible joke!" Hannah whined. "I got another! Knock knock!" Harry said. "Who's there?" Hannah replied. "Boo!" Harry said, holding in his laughter. "Boo who?" Hannah said, confused on what Harry would respond with. "You don't have to cry about it! It's just a joke." Harry and Ron high-fived as they both laughed pretty hard. "Harry! You tell the worst jokes." Susan whined. "I have to agree with them on that one!" Neville said as Daphne and Hannah nodded. "You're just jealous!" Harry smirked. "Why would anyone be jealous of a attention-hogging, selfish, sexist, and outright git!?" Daphne said angrily. That sombered everyone up. No one talked for the rest of lunch. Harry left earlier, claiming it was to go set up his things for the DA meeting tonight, however, he ended up just sitting in the Room of Requirement, wondering why Daphne was so angry at him. He ended up falling asleep there, into a sleep, plagued by nightmares. It was the same one, Harry would talk to Voldemort, and Voldemort would tell him to kill a bunch of his friends and other people he knew, and he did it. The last one, however was of him facing off against a shaggy looking fellow over a volcano. The thing that bothered him most was when the fellow said, "You were the chosen one! You were supposed to bring balance, not decimate one side! You have a son, and a wife! What about them! You've let yourself become twisted by the dark side! You were like family to me!" Harry never quite figured out what that meant, but he was aroused sharply. "Harry!" Neville said shaking his shoulder. Harry looked up. Neville was standing in front of him, with Daphne glaring at him from the side. "We got to get to class! We've got History of Magic. You coming." Harry nodded. Dumbledore was temporarily out of Hogwarts. He was out doing something or other. Either way, Dumbledore rarely thought Harry anyway. The lessons had become more and more sparse. Harry got up, and summoned his books as he walked out with Neville and Daphne. As soon as they got to their class, Harry propped his book up, and fell asleep. This class was terribly boring, and Dumbledore had already taught Harry most of this. _At Dinner_ Harry was sitting by Neville on his right, and Ron on his left. Across from Neville was Daphne, across from Harry, Hannah, and across from Ron, Susan. Harry wasn't exactly paying attention to the conversation, thinking about what he might teach, when he was interrupted by Dumbledore's booming voice. "So, we will have a ball on Valentine's day! I encourage you to bring a date! Have fun! Your heads of houses will teach you how to dance! With that, let us eat!" Everyone in the Great Hall was buzzing, except for Harry. "Who are you gonna ask?" Ron said. "Daphne of course!" Neville said. None of the girls were paying attention. "I think I'll go with Hermione…" Ron said as he looked off towards the Ravenclaw table, from the Hufflepuff table, where they were currently seated. "Harry what about you!" Neville said as he gave him a light poke. "Huh?" Harry mumbled. "Who are you gonna ask?" Ron said a little impatiently. "Err… whoever probably like Hannah or Susan or something like that…" Harry said not really caring too much about the dance. He was met with glares from both Susan and Hannah, and of course Daphne. "You won't if you ask like that… 'Susan or Hannah or _something_ ' ugh!" Hannah said, feigning anger. Harry laughed. "Nah! I'd never ask like that… It'd be more like hey babe wanna come to the dance with me!" Harry added sarcastically. Everyone broke into laughter. "Harry… I feel like you'll either wait 'till the last minute, or forget to even go…" Neville added his piece as most everyone nodded in silent agreement. "Oh yeah! Watch me!" Harry muttered under his breath. "Hey Hannah." He said catching her attention. "Wanna come to the dance with me?" "Harry! Oh um… I guess." Hannah said, indecisively. "Well if you don't want to come with me, than say something!" Harry said. "I won't feel that bad! Trust me." "I'll think about it." Hannah put forth confidently. Harry then turned to Neville. "I asked before you did… Ha!" He said in a whisper. Neville just glared back at him. "See y'all at the DA meeting tonight! Be ready to learn!" Harry said enthusiastically, excusing himself to go prepare. Harry got everything ready. Today they were working on practical uses of the levitation charm. Such as blocking spells with debris. "Hey Harry… I came a bit early…" Ron began. "I wanted to know if you could help me learn the stunning spell." Ron asked, his ears turning a darker shade of red than his hair. "Of course Ron!" Harry took him off to the side. Ron was a quick learner. Harry just felt that tonight would be great. _1 Month Later_ "Harry wake the fuck up!" Ron yelled as he sharply shook Harry's shoulder. "You've still got to get ready. Ah bloody hell!" He yelled as he tripped. Both he and Harry had ordered new dress robes. "Huh? Err… FUCK!" Harry yelled, realizing he only had 30 minutes. "Oh shit, Ron we can just use magic!" Harry immediately used the switching spell with the current clothes he had on, and the new dress robes. He was dressed in less than a minute. Harry sat down and began to think of all that had happened. He took on Ron, as an apprentice of sorts. He scored himself a date with Hannah tonight. His lessons with Dumbledore were growing in number once more. Not to mention, his friendships were all being strengthened by the minute. But the one bad thing that had happened in the last month, other than constantly being warned about Sirius Black, was that Daphne still scowled at him. In fact, all the time. As he saw Ron was ready, he motioned to the door, silently telling Ron that he was going to pick up his date. Ron had to ask someone last minute, and ended up with a Ravenclaw by the name of Padma Patil. Harry walked silently to the Hufflepuff common room, watching as couples walked past him. He even saw Cedric, with the Ravenclaw seeker. Harry walked up, and sat by the entrance. He watched as Hannah, walked up to him. She was wearing a pale pink dress, without straps. Harry noticed how it poofed out below the stomach. "You look drop-dead gorgeous tonight!" Harry said cockily. "I'm fucking glad I'm your date, and not watching as someone else was with you." Hannah gave him a questioning look. "What you look fucking amazing!" Harry said. "You look quite nice yourself… Now let's get going!" Hannah said, leading him by the hand. Harry followed, walking a bit faster than he wanted to. "Hold up Hannah! We still have 10 minutes to get there!" Harry said from behind, as she mercilessly dragged him. "Yeah but don't you want to sit with Neville and Susan?" Harry nodded. She slowed slightly, settling into a brisk morning walk pace. As they arrived into the Great Hall, turned Ballroom, Harry was amazed. The Great Hall looked quite different. Hannah led him over to where she spotted Neville, and they sat down. "Ah ladies and gentleman. Many of you may wonder why Hogwarts is holding this ball, considering we just normally have a feast. However, in light of recent occurrences, and before dark times ahead, it is important to enjoy yourself. So that is we'll do! Have fun, and be responsible." Dumbledore yelled before the music started up again. Harry looked over to gauge his friends responses, as Ron had joined them right before the speech. Neville, Daphne, Susan, and her date were already seated. Harry watched as the food appeared. They all ate relatively quickly, hoping to sit a bit before starting to dance. Harry looked over to Neville. "Yo Nev! How've you been? I haven't gotten to see ya much recently. You've been with Daphne and I've had lessons with Dumbledore." Neville nodded. "Yeah mate. Well I guess things have been pretty good! Daphne and I had our first kiss the other day, it was bloody amazing!" Neville said, closing his eyes at the end. Harry nodded. They'd been sitting for a while, and he looked at Hannah. She shared the same slightly bored face as he did. He knew people were already dancing, so he just smiled. "C'mon Hannah lets go dance!" He said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. She gave out a giggle as they walked onto the dance floor, and started grooving with the beat. Harry and Hannah danced together for a while. Harry saw Ron dance a little bit before leaving the makeshift Ballroom. "Heya Harry!" Cedric said as he was dancing with a girl. Harry waved. He turned as Hannah did something bold, she grabbed his head, and she kissed him. "They're passing around firewhiskey! Take some!" Harry nodded, but intended not to. His friends would need someone to walk them back to their common rooms. Harry looked around, the amount of dirty dancing disgusted him. People were dry humping each other. Harry turned in disgust before Hannah kissed him again. This time he returned the kiss, making that much more passionate. "I think you're a little drunk Hannah!" He said with a laugh. She just grinned as she turned and started grinding on Harry. "Hannah! Stop you wouldn't do this sober!" Harry felt distressed. On one hand, he wanted this to keep going, but on the other he knew they shouldn't be doing that. He didn't get much of a choice as someone burst in the room. "There are some Death Eaters in the castle!" A boy yelled. Dumbledore rushed past with Flitwick. "Everyone stay here! And Harry Potter! Don't do anything!" He yelled as Harry blushed, embarrassed Dumbledore mentioned by name. The music had stopped at this point. Everyone was slightly scared. "Harry can you hold me I'm scared!" Hannah said as she moved toward him. Harry wrapped his arms around her, knowing that the fear was increased tenfold because she was drunk. "This way students! Towards the gardens, we'll hide there for now!" Professor McGonagall said as she led the students. Harry turned around as two cloaked figures walked into the ballroom. "Where is Harry Potter?" One yelled. Everyone around Harry stared at him. "We'll not let you have him!" Professor McGonagall yelled. In response, the figures ignited plasma blades. Everyone gasped because the blades were red. Harry took his arm off of Hannah, fingered one of his blades, and flipped towards the two of them, igniting the blade. It was his blue one, he saw the glow out of the corner of his eye. "You won't touch them! If you want me, then here I am!" Harry yelled, ready to take on the two masked people. "Lord Voldemort will be quite pleased when us apprentices bring him _Harry Potter!_ " One sneered. Harry felt like they weren't using their real voices. Harry just growled. One flipped towards him, striking at him quickly. Harry stared before bringing up his blade to block it. The other flipped towards him and he jumped backwards. One attacked on his right. Harry parried it before deflecting It towards the other. "Who are you?" Harry asked. His voice was full of disgust. "I'm Darth Marion!" One said with malice as he swung at Harry. Harry just pushed him back using magic. "I'm Darth Sauron!" The other yelled as it attacked him. Harry blocked it, and gave a sharp push. They were locked in combat. Harry felt himself get pushed back. He was in the gardens, in front of all the students. He growled before getting up. They jumped in front of him. "Why would you use your power for dark? Why become a Sith!" Harry yelled as they all moved in a circle. "You underestimate the power of the dark side!" Darth Marion yelled. Harry just looked on in pity. Sauron ran forward at him, he blocked the blow, and tripped the Sith Lord, causing him to fall. Harry used his magic to push Sauron away, while swinging at Marion. He swung left, then, uppercut right, effectively pushing Marion back. Harry smirked, he felt that his victory was assured. Harry cut right, locking blades with Marion. He pushed, knocking Marion away. Harry quickly looked back, making sure that the students were okay. "Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Harry rolled to the left, noticing all of his friends huddled together. Harry had sensed the blow coming. He turned around and slashed at Sauron, pushing him back, but in his distraction, he didn't notice Marion come forward, and slice at his blade wielding arm. Feeling fear from the crowd, Harry quickly pushed Marion away. Everyone gasped. "You've let Dumbledore butter you up too much." Marion said with a sneer. "The world isn't all good!" Harry growled. He'd worked up a sweat, realizing he'd need physical training. Harry jumped forward, as Marion planned to lunge at him. Harry parried it, knocking him off-balance, but before he could do anything, Sauron jumped at him, pushing him back into the students. Harry pushed himself off. He saw the looks of fear on everyone around him. Harry gasped as he saw Marion run towards where he knew his friends were. He jumped right in front of him, blocking him, and cutting of his hand at the wrist. "AHHH!" Marion yelled. "You fucking cut my arm off! You'll pay Potter! I'll have your ass!" Harry growled. It was one less apprentice to deal with. Harry summoned Marion's Blade, bringing his up, to form an X as Sauron swung at him. Harry pushed Sauron back. Sauron backpedaled, before jumping over Harry, and running towards the students. Harry accidentally dropped Marion's blade, but he didn't notice, because he was too focused on trying to stop Sauron. Sauron grabbed Hannah before Harry could get in front of her. Harry growled. "You're going to give up or I'll kill her!" Sauron yelled. Everyone was deathly silent. Harry was no different. Harry looked over to where Marion lied on the floor. He tossed his blade to the side, and bent down on his knees. He'd given up, not willing to let the lives of the innocent be taken. Sauron moves forward with grin over its features. Harry looked down. Sauron raised the blade, and as it came down, Harry pulled out his red blade, blocking it and pushing Sauron away. "Stop! What's going on here!" Dumbledore yelled. Both Harry and Darth Sauron stopped moving. Darth Sauron summoned Darth Marion, and they apparated away. Harry looked on, shocked, before summoning his blue blade, and reattaching both to his robes. He looked down. "Harry I told you not to engage!" Dumbledore yelled, not bothering to move him away from the rest of the students. "But they were gonna kill everyone. They were just looking for me!" Harry said back angrily. "They wouldn't have! All of it was a diversion! They wouldn't done any harm! All they wanted to do was to scout you out! To see how good you are! And you played exactly into their trap!" Dumbledore yelled. "And what would you have done?! Sat down for some tea and talked about things! They were fucking threatening the school! I was going to protect my home no matter what!" Harry yelled back angrily. "Your brashness and cockiness nearly got you killed!" Dumbledore fired back. "Well better me than everyone else! Ever heard of put the needs of many before the needs of one! I'm the one, they are the many!" Harry said back. "The Greater Good depends on you Harry!" Dumbledore said angrily. "The Great fucking Good can have someone else! I'm not gonna sit back and let people die for me! And if you think I will, then you should go to a doctor to see if you can dislodge your head from your ass!" Harry roared before running off. Harry turned and ran out, he wasn't sure where to, but he couldn't see that well with the tears in his eyes. Harry was angry. Dumbledore was treating him like a baby. Harry walked into an abandoned classroom. He looked around. There was an unopened bottle of firewhiskey. He checked to make sure there wasn't any potions or poisons or anything of the sort in it before he opened the bottle, and drank some. It took him a while to realize, but as he finished off the bottle's contents, he realized he couldn't get drunk. He looked down sullenly. He trudged out of the room. The halls were silent. Harry silently cursed. He realized it was probably past hours. He shook up to Dumbledore's office. He walked up, knowing the professor would still be awake. "Hey… err… Professor Dumbledore! I came up here to apologize to you for disobeying your orders." Harry said awkwardly. Harry looked up: the entire teaching staff was looking at him. Harry mentally berated himself. "My boy! There isn't a need to apologize. From what Minerva tells me, you not only fought very well, but also saved a certain student. She has given me her memory of the event. You fought well! But off to bed with you, you've had a long day." Dumbledore said before turning Harry around. Harry walked back to the dorms feeling disoriented. He hadn't expected to receive praise. He went to bed, not even fully realizing exactly what he was doing. Harry looked around; everyone was here except Neville. Harry decided he was probably off with Daphne. Harry fell asleep quickly. _The Next Morning_

Harry woke up to a surprising sight. He was the first one up _and_ Neville hadn't returned. Harry looked at the muggle clock on the wall. It was 7:00. Harry looked around slightly surprised. He mumbled something about it being a Saturday before summoning his blades, and casting a switching spell on his clothes. He walked down to Breakfast alone. When he got there, very few people were there. He looked around. Only Malfoy from his year. Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table. He looked up at where the teachers were normally perched. Nobody was there. Harry groaned. His head felt like shit today. He knew it would be a long day when he felt crappy as soon as he woke up. "Yo 'sup Harry!" Ron said as he blundered toward the table. Harry just rolled his eyes. He hadn't a doubt that Ron was hung over. "Enjoying that hangover?" Harry said with a smirk. Ron groaned in response. "Well I learned last night that I can't get drunk!" Harry said grumpily. "That may be a blessing in disguise!" Ron said as he reached for the toast, but missed. Harry laughed. "My head hurts like a bitch!" Ron grumbled. "Mine too, but I get headaches." Harry grumbled back. Ron suddenly laughed, and Harry couldn't help himself. Harry saw Delphi walk in. Harry waved to her. She waved back. Harry noticed she had gloves on. Harry did think it was a bit chilly in here. "Harry!" Harry turned around at someone yelling his name. He turned right into Hannah. "Gah! Sorry… My bad." Harry said raising a hand while scratching his head. "No… I scared you but…" Hannah looked away for a moment. Harry could tell she was hung over as well. Harry smirked. "Cat got your tongue?" "No, I just wanted to say I was thankful for what you did last night and I really enjoyed that." Hannah said. Harry looked down at the mention of last night, frustrated. "Well maybe we should make that a more often occurrence?" Harry mumbled. "Wha? Pardon I didn't catch that." Hannah said confused. Harry could tell that he was making her head hurt. "Well, I said maybe we should make you enjoying yourself a more common occurrence?" Harry said with a grin at the end. He pushed up his glasses. Hannah laughed before grimacing and pointing to her head. Harry nodded and smirked. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. Harry grinned, obviously her hangover was affecting her thought process. "A little too much to drink?" Harry asked. She nodded. "I could tell. You started to grind on me!" She didn't look as surprised or guilty as Harry thought she would. Harry wondered if she wasn't all that drunk yet at that point and made the decision to do that. "Well anyways, I was asking if you'd do me the pleasure of becoming my girlfriend?" Harry asked in a nonchalant tone of voice with a smirk. It took a moment before Hannah realized what he asked. She then, proceeded to gasp. "Oh my gosh yes, of course Harry!" Harry got up and hugged her. She gave him a light peck on the lips, different from the drunken kisses she gave him last night. Harry excused himself before walking up to Dumbledore's office. "Professor, last night brought around some things I want to _discuss_ with you." Harry said awkwardly. Dumbledore nodded. "I do believe we have much to discuss." "Well, I decided that I need to start doing physical training, so I'm not relying on magic to get me out of tough situations." Dumbledore nodded as Harry momentarily paused. "I fully agree." "I also think that I need more practice fighting with my blade." Harry said pausing. "If I hadn't managed to cut off Darth Marion's arm, than I would've inevitably been defeated. Darth Sauron and I were a pretty close match. I might have been slightly better, but with Marion, they totally outmatched me!" Harry grumbled. "I agree. But now… Now I'm going to show you a memory. This will be hard to watch for you. It's about your father." Dumbledore said. "Wha- Why?" Harry asked. "Because you need to learn about the dangers of the dark side. I know you have fears. And you have attachments. These will lead you down a path of darkness!" Dumbledore forewarned. "But you want me to be alone?" Harry asked. "Maybe," Dumbledore left it at that. He led Harry to the pensive. "But I want you to know what happens when you let the hate take control!" Dumbledore emerged his head in the pensive. Harry did so as well. He looked around. It looked like he was in the Minister's office. He saw a man sitting in the chair and a man who looked like himself. There were several other men in the office. "Tom Riddle! You are under arrest!" The man yelled. The identified Tom Riddle smirked. "So the Jedi have found me!" Tom Riddle smirked. "That shall not be a problem for Lord Voldemort!" Everyone gasped as he wrote out TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE and changed it into I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Harry watched in awe. The men ignited their blades. Riddle attacked, killing three of them instantly. The last one swung wildly. Riddle blocked it until the fellow landed blow on Riddle, knocking his blade out of the window. "Frank he must stand trial!" Harry's father stated desperately. "I need him!" "He's too dangerous to be left alive." Frank sent the blow sure to kill Riddle down, but Harry's Dad ignited his blade and cut off Frank's hand. Riddle pushed Frank off the balcony. "What have I done?" James asked himself in disbelief. "You will become my apprentice young one. Use your fear! Take Bellatrix and kill the wielders!" Riddle said laughing. "Yes my master!" James said getting down on his knees and bowing. He got up. "Fudge can have the office back… It sucks." Riddle said. Harry and Dumbledore appeared in another memory. Harry watched as James and Bellatrix, only a young girl at the time, killed members of the order and their kids. Harry looked away. They were in another memory. Lily was begging Riddle to kill her and save Harry. He cut her head off before firing the green killing curse at Harry, it rebounded and hit him. Then they were by the volcano. Harry remembered this part. "You took her away from me!" James said viciously. "You've done that yourself!" The shaggy haired man said. "That's Sirius Black." Dumbledore added gravely. "How could you stay with them? They were planning to take over the Ministry?" James said hatefully. "We were taking it from Fudge, whose just a pawn of Lord Voldemort who is evil!" Sirius yelled. "If you're not with me than your against me!" James yelled. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes James." Sirius said before igniting his blue blade. James ignited his blue blade as well. "You've become the very thing you swore to defeat. I will do what I must!" "This is for Lily! You've poisoned her mind against me! I bet you even fucked her! Well not anymore!" James yelled before flipping into action. Harry felt the action he watched as they swung their blades about, battling through control rooms. Sirius was giving up ground, but was defending really well. James was the aggressor, but he was off balance because of his hate-fueled attacks. Harry watched as they battled into the ground where the lava was splashing. It was quite dangerous. Harry watched as Sirius pushed his advantage, trying to push James closer to the lava. "James don't try it!" Sirius said with a concerned look. "You underestimate my power!" James yelled as he tried to jump over Sirius. Sirius jumped up, met him and cut his legs and hands off, pushing him back towards the bank. His robes caught fire. "James you were supposed to be the chosen one! You were supposed to bring peace to everyone, not let the Sith take over and join them! James you were like my brother! Heck, your parents adopted me! And you betrayed me like that James! What about Harry? James!" Sirius couldn't continue. "I hate you! I hate you!" James yelled. Sirius just grabbed his blade and walked away. "Sirius! Voldemort is heading to the Potter's!" Someone yelled. Sirius apparated away. "We're going to one of my memories from hours earlier." Dumbledore said, the graveness present in his voice. He looked away. Harry watched as Dumbledore walked into an office. Riddle was sitting with his legs crossed over the desk. "Hey old man! Thought you'd die in a hole or something! Your precious order is dead. Sirius will be dead soon. Mad-Eye is out there but he'll be caught and killed too. You should've trained James and you know it. He was far too good for Moody. But you were scared because of your last failure. Now that's gonna bite you in the ass old man. You're gonna die old man and I'm gonna laugh as you do it!" Riddle said with a sneer. "The Death-Eaters Ah! They were the ultimate trick to kill most of your puny order. They were the wizards that helped you. Your order led them into battle, but little did you realize, I recruited them all. They turned on you." "I realize that Tom. But, cocky you are! Best You I have!" Younger Dumbledore said. They too battled,clashing blades, going through the ministry. Finally Riddle blasted him away. Dumbledore quickly apparated away, knowing that he would lose eventually. Harry and Dumbledore returned to the present. "Professor!" Harry started. "Harry, that is everything that happened, that day. First James killed Frank, and pledged allegiance to Voldemort. James went and killed much of the remainder of the Order of the Phoenix. Then, I faced Voldemort and lost while Sirius killed your father indirectly. You see, Riddle didn't have the right supplies to save your father, and he ended up dying. Well after that, Voldemort went to your house. And Bellatrix went and tortured Alice Longbottom to insanity. She was still grieving from Frank. She refused to fight back. She had hid Neville though." Harry looked around, his head hurting more than ever. "Professor I'm… it's like a magic vision but it's not! I'm like sharing my body with someone else, and I'm sharing there's!" Harry gasped. He sat down. " _You two disappoint more and more! First the boy, now the locket! What the fuck are you doing!? Get out of my sight!" They both got up and walked out._ " _You fucking idiot! If you had been willing to kill that man than we would of had it." Sauron yelled._ " _If you were competent in using your magic, we'd have got him too!" Marion yelled back. They both let out a humph._ "Professor! Something, something's been stolen from Riddle. And he's fucking pissed about it! He was extremely angry with his apprentices about it. A locket?" Harry asked before sitting back. "I'm so tired! But I slept for nearly 10 hour…" Harry didn't even finish the sentence as he fell into a deep sleep. **That took FOREVER to write. I had some laziness in the middle too. Not to mention exams. I'm finishing this in between study sessions for an English exam. How exciting… Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think. I had a ton of fight scenes to write. The next chapter will be similar to this one before the finale of his second year in the chapter after that. I was thinking. The entire 1st year and 1st half of the second year is just exposition. I probably could've shortened it but whatevs. Yeah so thanks for reading and I'll see yah with the next chapter… Eventually.**


	5. The Force Awakens PART 2

_**Life goes on... Whether you choose to move on and take a chance to move on and take a chance in the unknown. Or stay behind, locked in the past, thinking of what could've been. - Anonymous.**_

 **Chapter 5 The Force Awakens Part 2**

 **Please note! This chapter will be boring! There won't be anything except for characterization. I'm also sorry for my clunky writing… I hope it's gotten better with this chapter. And this chapter is a bit short, so I'm sorry for that, but it needed to be short.**

Harry woke up. His mind was boggled with jumbled up things. He'd learned about his parents just a week ago, but they hadn't talked more about it yet, however, they would today. Harry had started his physical training and was extremely sore. He sat down for Lunch next to Nevill and Ron, and across from his secret girlfriend, Hannah. Harry knew he had to break up with Hannah, but he didn't have the heart to. If anyone, even Dumbledore found out, he'd be dead, and she'd be in danger.

"Heya Harry! We haven't seen you too much!" Neville said joyously. He sat across from his girlfriend Daphne, who continuously glared at Harry.

"Yeah Harry! Where you been?" Ron asked with a smirk. "Off shagging a girl I suppose?" Ron whispered in his ear before they both laughed. Harry moaned in pain afterwards, while Hannah glared at Ron.

"Ron you're so annoying!" Hannah said, getting silent nods from Daphne and Susan. Neville gave Ron the 'I can't help you here buddy!' look. Ron groaned.

"Sorry for being funny! Either way, Harry likes me! And he's like, famous or something! That's got to be worth something." Ron did his best impression of Hannah at the end. He and Harry roared with laughter; Harry wincing at the end.

"Harry! That's not funny! You don't laugh at your girlfriend!" Hannah said grumpily. Harry gave her a guilty look. Harry had told Ron about it and he agreed.

"Hey, If you're so against it, then why do you all do it to me and Ron?" Harry asked innocently, snickering.

Hannah and Susan flushed. Daphne just glared at him. "Because fuck you Potter!" She said angrily.

"Hey calm down! He was only joking around!" Ron said harshly, glaring at Daphne.

"Hey lets calm down guys!" Neville said, knowing he had to step in.

"No, I want to hear what Potter has to say." Daphne said angrily. Harry was at a dilemma. Did he tell her that he wanted her to not be angry at him and Ron, or did he blow it off.

"Well err… I think that uh… Maybe you should err… Not be so angry with us?" Harry asked awkwardly, trying not to sound angry.

"Harry!" Neville warned.

"It's because you two are fucking assholes! You're sexist and selfish!" Daphne yelled. Harry tried his best not to get angry and rip into her.

"I only joke about that stuff right guys?" Harry asked. No one gave any form of response. Harry sighed, before wincing in pain.

"Harry! I've noticed you look like your in pain!" Hannah said worriedly.

"Thanks Captain Obvious! You do remember that Dumbledore is having me train myself physically right?" Harry asked, sarcasm lacing his voice. Daphne growled at him.

"Oh…" Hannah said, not giving much feedback.

"Hannah?" Harry asked. She got up. Harry looked at her, worried about how she was. He got up and jogged after her. She turned the corner towards the Hufflepuff dorms before turning around.

"Harry I… I don't know!" Hannah cried, Harry came up, and gave her a hug. She cried onto his shoulder.

"Hannah, tell me what's wrong… I'll help you!" Harry said, while comfortingly stroking her hair.

"Harry… I think… No I know. I love you!" Hannah said, as she continued to sob. Harry felt a lot worse now, realizing he'd have to break her heart.

"I know you think we're gonna have to break up! But we aren't! I love you, and we'll get through it together!" She said, her sobs slowing down. She looked up at Harry, who was an inch or two taller than her. He looked down into her eyes.

"Hannah… you'll be in constant danger, and I just don't… you mean too much to people for you to die because…" Harry couldn't go on. "You should find someone who'll have more time for you! I… I love you too, but I'm not willing to put you, or anyone else into harm's way!" Harry said.

"Harry I…" Harry shook his head. Hannah was about to begin again, but he leaned forward and kissed her.

"That's why, no matter how much it pains me, I'm breaking up with you. You, not any of our friends will be able to talk to me. If you guys try to come up to me and talk, I'll ignore you, or make some comment about how I don't talk to people beneath me. It's for the best. Go tell everyone! I'm sorry, but Dumbledore and I agreed it has to be this way." Harry was about to cry, before he gave her one last kiss, and left.

Harry turned towards Dumbledore's office, aiming to talk to him before the lesson at nine. He walked up the stairs.

"A little early today I see!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. He looked at Harry and frowned.

"I cut my ties to my friends. I decided that in order to keep them safe, I'll pretend that I hate them." Harry said painfully, his voice dull, lacking the former enthusiasm that normally laced it.

"Harry it's difficult to do, but I do believe it'll be worth it. That way you won't have to watch your loved ones die." Dumbledore spoke in a pained manner, suggesting he'd gone through the pain he spoke of.

"I know… But I… I know I'm selfish for wanting this, but I don't want to lose them." Harry said.

"That is normal my boy. Now to move from one terrible subject to another let's discuss the events leading up to the events we recently viewed." Dumbledore said, prompting Harry to begin.

"Well, I know that there was the Order of the Phoenix, who kept the peace. There was a war going on, and the members were all wielders. They were captains, and leaders, leading normal wizards to fight the Death Eaters." Harry said, looking at Dumbledore to make sure everything's he said was correct so far.

"Very good, now carry on." Dumbledore said, nodding.

"So they thought the leaders were Count Black, otherwise known as Regulus Black, former wielder turns dark, and General Lestrange, not a true wielder, and husband to Bellatrix, a true wielder. When my father killed Count Black, and Sirius killed General Lestrange, everyone thought the war was over. Fudge said that they were just finishing off the rest of the Death Eater forces and mysteriously, Tom Riddle showed up and became a prominent political figure. He became minister, and led the war efforts, giving himself extra power to 'finish' the war." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "That was where we got to. So after that, Riddle started talking to your father, who was in the Order, but not in the inner circle, where we made decisions. This frustrated him, because he was much stronger than everyone else there, including myself, much like you'll be in a matter of years. Anyway, James began talking to Riddle about the war efforts, wanting to make sure he knew what he was doing. That was when James began to have those damn visions." Dumbledore stopped talking, temporarily looking off.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Ah Sorry, while anyway, he started to have visions of Lily dying. At that point, we didn't know he had a wife. Or you for that matter. Lily had just given birth to you in secret. Only Sirius knew. Well after that, we appointed Sirius to the inner circle, further infuriating James. He began to talk to Riddle not just about the war, but about his frustrations with the Order. Eventually, he even told Riddle about his vision of Lily dying. Riddle revealed to him the story of a Sith, knowing how to beat Death, and James immediately knew he was the Sith that was keeping the war going. He went to the Order, and Frank went with a few other members to apprehend the Minister, and you know what happens." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Yeah! My father kills Frank before he can kill Riddle. You lose to Riddle and Sirius beats James. Voldemort kills my mum, and loses to me. My dad does because of the poor cybernetics and boom! We're here." Harry said. "But one last thing! Why does Sirius want to kill me?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Well, I believe it's because he thinks you and Lily were the reason he turned to the dark side." Dumbledore said glumly. Harry nodded.

"So… the remaining magic wielders are Me, you, Bellatrix, Voldemort, and Sirius?" Harry asked

"Don't forget about Darth Marion and Darth Sauron. They'll be easy to forget about when we're training, but they'll pose just as large of a threat as Tom does now if we let them go." Dumbledore said glumly.

"Professor… I don't think I can go through with our plan of not talking to my friends. I… just can't!" Harry said.

"I know how you feel. Harry… I had to kill my best friend. Gellert Grindelwald, the dark lord before Voldemort was my best friend when we were growing up. But, he went too far, and we had a fight. One of us shot off a curse, and… and… it killed my… my… sister. I lost my friend and my sister." Dumbledore said, pained to recount the memory. "Anyway, I think you should go to class. Try not talking to them Harry! I just don't want you to become the second Dark Lord I've trained." Dumbledore added glumly.

Harry nodded, knowing that Dumbledore only wanted the best for him. Harry was walking to class. He heard the familiar, "Hey Harry!" From Neville.

"What do you want squib?" Harry said hatefully. Neville growled. Ron, Hannah, Susan, and Daphne walked up.

"Hey Harry! How are you?" Ron asked grinning. Harry looked, Neville and Hannah both had grimaces on their faces.

"I don't associate with the likes of you!" Harry said indignantly, struggling to keep up his facade.

"Harry! Why would you say that?" Susan asked, ready to reprimand her.

"Why do you care?" Harry said simply.

"Because that was rude!" Hannah finished glumly.

"What do you know about manners whore? Going around parading yourself to boys like the slut you are! I was the latest victim! While not anymore! I'm not letting myself be controlled by any of _you!"_ Harry said grumpily. He felt terrible about everything he was saying.

"Harry Potter!" Neville began.

"Stop squib. You'll only make a fool of yourself, claiming it punish me! While what will you do, knock yourself out?" Harry asked. He heard laughter around him. The whole school was watching this.

"I told you he's a self centered fuck! He's better than everyone here! He's a selfish, pompous, sick fuck! And I'm tired of him!" Daphne said stomping off.

"And I'm tired of having failures as friends. Neville's a squib who can't cast a single spell. Daphne's a grumpy bitch who's always on the rag! Hannah's a whore who sleeps with every man she can find! Susan's a coward who hides behind people greater than she! And Ron! I mean just look at the state of his stuff… Need I say more?" Harry asked giving a fake smirk. Everyone around was laughing their ass's off.

"Let's get out of here, Harry's become worse than Malfoy." Neville said angrily. Harry felt like he was stabbed by a knife.

Harry turned toward the crowd. "What the fuck are you all staring at? I don't associate myself with people who are lower than me? Didn't I make that clear? So get the bloody hell out of here. I don't want to see you looking at me again. Any of you! Fucking Filth!" Harry yelled as the students scattered, scared of him.

"What have I done?" Harry asked himself, walking back up to Dumbledore's office. "I can't do it! I tried and I…" Harry began to cry.

"I knew you couldn't, but you tried, you put the needs of many before the needs of one. So, I've decided that these relationships are okay. You've proved yourself not attached enough to cause anything." Dumbledore said confidently before shooing Harry to class.

Harry walked in. "Sorry I'm late Professor McGonagall, I had a meeting with Dumbledore!" Harry said enthusiastically. Harry sat down next to Ron. "Hey mate, sorry about earlier, Dumbledore tried to make me give up my friends, but I told him no." Ron just grunted and turned away from him. Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. He knew it would be a grind to get their friendships back.

 _Later_

"Fuck you! You've been grumpy too much! I try to be nice to you, and be a good boyfriend, and you just growl at me! No wonder we're your only friends… because your a BITCH!" Neville yelled. Daphne ran away crying.

"Nev!" Harry started.

"Fuck you! This is your fault!" Neville yelled.

Harry calmly explained what Dumbledore had asked him to do, and Neville became less irritated.

"I asked Hannah to tell you guys about it." Harry started.

"She just said that you two broke up." Neville said.

"I talked to everyone except Daphne. Hannah already knew and told Susan. They forgave me. Ron is still a little angry, but he's coming around, besides who else would make jokes with him?" Harry said grinning. Neville nodded. "I think I'll try to help with Daphne, I've just got this feeling!" Harry said confidently. Neville nodded.

Harry used a point me charm to follow Daphne. He turned toward the bathroom where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was. His wand pointed him in there. He inwardly shuddered, thinking of the disgusting nature of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Go away!" Daphne yelled, crying. She was sitting in front of the sinks.

"I'm just here to apologize for what I said earlier. I was supposed to not associate with you guys anymore, but I proved to Dumbledore that I could." Harry explained, giving hand motions as he talked.

"Go away!" Daphne said, still crying.

"Daphne, I heard everything Neville said. He was just frustrated." Harry said. "Do you need someone to talk to?" Harry asked.

Daphne looked at him. Harry looked on exasperated. "Potter!" Daphne said surprised.

"You know… I don't think you've ever actually smiled at me?" Harry said. Daphne smiled. "You know… I don't think I've ever seen the reinstatement of the USSR!" Harry said with a laugh. Daphne laughed as well.

"I don't think you'll ever get that Potter!" Daphne said with a smile.

"You wanna grab a snack… I can get some tide pods from my room?" Harry asked laughing.

"Yes for the snacks. But what the hell are tide pods?" Daphne asked.

"They're a muggle thing used to clean dishes in a dishwasher. The muggles joke around and say they're gonna eat them because they look like candy or something dumb like that." Harry said as he and Daphne walked toward lunch. "So what kind of music do you magicals listen to? I listen to muggle music."

"Well, I listen to lots of stuff. One of my favorites is Use Your Crayon to Color it a Dark Shade, Preferably Black by the Moving Rocks. I also like My Living Arrangements by The Sunshine State. There's another good one ah what's it called? The 21st day of the 8th month by Land, Air, and Flame. Those are my favorites!" Daphne said grinning. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Those sound absolutely ridiculous!" Harry said. "I'm a man of class… I listen to the classics like Gucci Gang by Lil Pump and fucking Rap God by Eminem!" Harry said with a laugh.

"Your music sounds vulgar." Daphne said, nose wrinkling, and cringing.

Harry just laughed in response as he and Daphne sat down next to each other at their table. Neville, Hannah, and Susan were already there. Harry looked around.

"Fuck!" He swore as his head exploded with pain.

He looked around. Daphne had a concerned look on her face as Neville and Hannah got up waving frantically. Harry got up, stumbling out of the Great Hall.

" _You two have done well! You've readied my plan. This will only be a small test, but it'll make Dumbles fear us. And it'll show him what'll happen when we really strike!" Voldemort said nodding towards his two apprentices._

" _Yes Master!" They both said._

" _Now Marion! I want you keeping me up to date on_ _ **HIM**_ _." Voldemort said with a sneer._

" _Of course Master!" Marion said. He looked up slightly before bowing his head once more._

" _Sauron, you will keep watch. That damn Malfoy boy is useless. He has only the slightest ability to become a wielder, and he's an arrogant faggot!" Voldemort said cruelly. He laughed maniacally._

" _Yes my Master." Sauron said._

" _Oh Potter's viewing! Well glad to know I'm getting threw to him! Nagini!" Voldemort hissed. The snake slithered towards Harry's viewpoint. Harry turned to run. He ran into a wall, he turned to face towards the snake._

" _Sss… I'm not the one you look for...sss" Harry said in parseltongue._

" _You can't control me!" Nagini hissed at him. Harry turned to run._

" _Harry! Harry!" Voldemort, Darth Marion, and Darth Sauron chanted._

"Harry!" Dumbledore said shaking Harry.

"Ugh!" Harry yelled in agony. "Thank you Professor… I didn't even have time to prepare! It just came!" Harry said, scared by what he saw.

"What!? Well what did you see?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"Voldemort's planning something… I think both of his apprentices are in the school. He has this snake. Nagini. He somehow knew I was there, and he sent it to attack me!" Harry said. Dumbledore turned off and ran towards his office. Harry shook his head and walked back into the Great Hall.

"Hey Scarhead! Did you have dreams of the big bad wolfie? Was he trying to get you?" Malfoy said in his imitation of a baby.

Harry sneered, "Malfoy, run back to daddy and he'll fix all your problems!" Harry skipped a bit. The Great Hall laughed a bit.

"At least I have parents." Malfoy said cockily and the Great Hall erupted.

Harry looked around, everyone was laughing. He magically boosted his jump, and ignited his blade so he'd be directly in front of Malfoy. "Say something about my parents again! I dare you!" Harry said angrily as he He inched his blade closer to Malfoy.

"No...No… Th-... Thanks!" Malfoy said fearfully.

"My Mom died for something bigger than any of us! She died for love, she died for me. That's more than any of you have and quite possibly will ever do! She gave us the best chance to beat Voldemort by sacrificing herself. That's pretty special isn't it?" Harry said to no one in particular. He got up, summoned his plate, and left.

 _Later that Day_

"Jeez Potter's a faggot!" Draco said haphazardly.

"Watch your language young man!" Some older female student yelled to him.

"I will when you stop spreading your legs! That'll be never!" Draco said with a laugh. "Now… We need to have everything ready to go. My dad says that the plan is coming. Potter won't stand a chance. Serves his cocky ass right!"

"What's the plan boss?" Goyle asked.

"Did you read what we got sent!? You, me, Crabbe, and Nott got it while we were in the dorms!" Malfoy said.

"Mr. Boss, I can't read!" Goyle said. Malfoy erupted into laughter.

"This is the result of generations of inbreeding! Serves you and your family right!" Malfoy said not controlling his laugh as he walked away.

 _Meanwhile_

"Harry look out!" Hannah yelled as Harry dived for cover. Harry was in a simulation of a fight again. He ignited his blade, blocking a curse from hitting Neville.

"Left Flank! Meet with the Right Flank and build a defense to hide behind. Mid Flank! Report in!" Harry yelled as he formed a strategy in his head. "Cast _Protego_ s as they build the defense. I'll try and distract them." Neville nodded. Harry jumped over the makeshift wall.

The curses flew towards him, Harry cast his wandless shield before running towards the enemy lines. He slashed through them, making easy work of everyone before sending a push back as his shield began to crack before jumping behind the barrier.

"Great job guys! Let's reinforce this!" Harry got to work putting up charms on the defense. He had Neville, Cedric, and Daphne help him, seeing as they were the commanders of the flanks. Each Flank has about 10 people in it. Harry swung his blade like a boomerang, killing them. Harry jumped over before watching a bright green light fire toward where he knew Hannah, Susan, and Daphne were. Harry ignited his second blade, throwing that one, blocking the blow, and then, he summoned both back.

"Thanks Harry!" Hannah yelled. Harry shook his head.

"Ah Potter! Still weak I see." Harry shuddered. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was the voice he heard in his nightmares. It was metallic. He turned to see a man in cybernetics.

"Who are you!?" Harry asked desperately.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Harry looked around. It seemed everything around them had stopped.

"What? What is going on? What are you doing?" Harry asked. The man laughed robotically.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said again.

Harry was forced to his knees.

"You are no match for the power of the Dark Side!" The man cackled.

Harry felt the man then lift him up, choking him. Harry desperately clawed at his throat before realizing it was pointless. Harry sent a push at the man making him stumble back. Harry fell and looked down. He looked back up but the man disappeared with the rest of the simulation.

"Harry!" Lupin yelled as he ran in.

Harry sank to his knees. He let the blade drop out of his hands. That man wasn't part of the simulation and he knew it.

"Harry!" Someone else said it this time.

Harry just sat there on his knees.

Neville walked up behind him and shook him roughly. Harry didn't respond. He shook his head, tears threatening to fall.

"Harry are you okay?" Hannah asked him.

Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek. He remembered the events that Dumbledore showed him, the death that transpired in one day.

"Harry! Are you crying? C'mon help me get him up!" Neville said desperately.

Harry accidentally sent out a push, pushing everyone away from him. He felt the wind pick up. There was rain falling, and he heard thunder clap in the distance.

"I think Harry's causing this! We need to help him! He's in shock or something!" Daphne said desperately. Everyone looked at her, shocked she cared that much for Harry, considering she always insulted him.

Harry got up on his feet, wiping the tears off. Then, he felt it. Voldemort was approaching. A look of fear and panic washed over him. He started mumbling "no" as he panicked.

"Harry?" Susan tentatively asked. "Harry?" She said once more.

"Where's Ron! He'd know what to do! He's like Harry's best mate or something!" Hannah said.

Harry started saying no a bit louder, panicking even more as he felt the incoming doom that marched towards Hogwarts. Harry felt the tears threaten to fall again. Harry started shaking.

"Lupin do something! He's shaking!" Daphne shouted.

"We need Dumbledore he'll know what to do!" Lupin said.

"But Dumbledore left! Harry told me so!" Neville said. Harry's not in a vision though otherwise his eyes would be glossed over.

Harry turned around. They all looked at him staring. "He's coming! We need to… to…" Harry started. He wasn't this paralyzed when he faced Voldemort last time.

"Who's coming? Dumbledore?" Lupin asked, perplexed as to Harry's situation.

Harry shook his head. "Riddle," He said as he started to move towards the Great Hall where people would be heading to Dinner.

"Who is Riddle?" Neville asked jogging to keep up with Harry.

"That was Voldemort before he turned into Voldemort, when he was Dumbledore's apprentice. When he still used the light side." Harry said as his jog picked up into a run.

Neville met everyone else's surprised glances.

Harry picked up the pace, his run becoming a sprint. He ran towards the Great Hall. He knew what would be necessary. He sprinted past teachers, who yelled at him for running, but when they saw Lupin and his friends following, they started running after him. Harry desperately looked for Professor McGonagall, who'd be in charge right now.

"Fuck you Scarhead!" Malfoy yelled as he and Harry collided. Harry pushed right past him as he turned to enter the Great Hall.

"Professor! Professor McGonagall!" Harry yelled. The Great Hall was silent.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked, obviously annoyed with Harry for charging in and disrupting Dinner.

"He's coming! Voldemort is on his way here! I feel it! He knows Dumbledore isn't here. He just wants me, so you can take the students and escape! I'll hold him off and then hopefully I'll make my escape!" Harry said out of breath.

"Most definitely not Mr. Potter! You aren't sacrificing yourself for everyone!" McGonagall said back. Harry turned around, the teachers and his friends arrived.

"But no one else here stands a chance! I'm literally the only one!" Harry said angrily.

"We're all be evacuated together." The professor said knowingly. She herded the students towards the back of the school, heading towards Hogsmeade. Harry growled impatiently, knowing Voldemort was going to arrive at any moment.

"Harry! This better not be a prank!" Lupin said.

Harry looked back darkly at him. "I wouldn't joke about this." Harry jumped up and went through the passage into the Three Broomsticks. Harry exited the building. He walked out into a crowd of people looking at something. Harry walked out and saw Voldemort on top of Hogwarts cackling. Harry looked away fearfully.

"Potter! We've come to kill you!" Darth Marion screamed with a sneer.

Harry turned and looked on in fear as Darth Sauron held Hannah, Neville, Daphne, and Susan hostage, prompting him to give himself up.

 **That's a terrible cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of how to fix that. This chapter turned out to be harder to finish, especially because I just finished sitting my English exam. Anyway, I won't bore you with those details. I'd like to thank everyone for reading this, and as always, please review and give your opinion. Your reviews are what A.) Motivates me and B.) Gives me ideas. This chapter and the next chapter may be a bit shorter, but the next chapter will be all backstory and action, so get ready for a couple of duels. Thanks for reading and enjoy yourself!**


	6. The Force Awaken PART 3

**Chapter 6: The Force Awakens Part 3**

 **This chapter should be fun. I thought of analogy to compare these duels to. The duel in first year is similar to the duel in** _ **A New Hope**_ **between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader. The Voldemort vs Harry duel is similar to the one in** _ **Empire Strikes Back**_ **. The Apprentices vs Harry was close to the duel between Rey and Kylo Ren in** _ **The Force Awakens.**_ **This next duel will be close to the Dooku and Anakin in** _ **Attack of the Clones**_ **. Anyway thanks for reading.**

 _ **Sometimes by losing a battle, you find a new way to win the war. - Donald Trump**_

Harry looked around angrily as Death Eaters flew around him. The students behind him all Emirates fear. Harry was in a pickle. He needed to save his friends, but he wasn't sure how to do that because they were being held hostage.

"What's Potty-Wotty gonna do?" A Death Eater asked angrily. Harry growled.

"Good! Give in to your anger Harry! Use the Dark Side!" Voldemort said encouragingly.

"I'll never!" Harry said.

"But that red blade I know you have suggests different." Voldemort added with a laugh.

Harry glared at him. He turned to his left at a sudden noise. The Death Eaters were whispering. Harry growled again in anger.

"Harry!" Voldemort said, egging him on. Harry turned toward the Death Eater who originally started talking. He curved his hand, as if to choke him, and slightly raised it, bringing the Death Eater off the ground. He closed his fist slowly, choking the Death Eater.

"Harry stop!" Hannah cried out. Harry let go. He mustn't give into his anger.

"No Harry! That was an impressive show!" Voldemort said laughing.

"Call your apprentices off. There's no need for anybody except you or me!" Harry said.

"Of course! Marion! Sauron! Let the poor cowards Harry calls friends go." His apprentices did as he said. Harry's friends stumbled back into the crowd.

"It's just you and me you disgusting piece of filth." Harry said bitterly. "I know what you did to my mother!" He lunged at Voldemort.

"Ah not yet!" Voldemort said as he dodged the blow. "Your mother deserved it! She was a muggle born! And she had been _contaminated_." Voldemort said.

"You just told my dad that to convince him to join you!" Harry said defiantly.

"I see you pick up on things. You could sense when I was pulling the strings… unlike your father or the dumbfuck you call a Professor!" Voldemort said laughing.

Harry growled at him. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" He said confidently.

"Wow almighty hero why don't you let me kiss your feet!" Voldemort said. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes but your father had magic visions. He had one of his mother dying. And I pulled a few strings and got it to happen. He began to be paranoid. He had another, of his wife dying. He sought to protect her. So I revealed what I was and what I could do, and he joined me! Too easy!" Voldemort said cackling.

"Fuck you!" Harry said angrily.

"Well, take me out for dinner first, than I might consider it!" Voldemort said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're going down! I'll make sure of it!" Harry yelled. Voldemort Force pushes Harry through the crowd, and preserved his Death Eaters to attack. Voldemort held Harry up in the air, making him watch as everyone fought. Harry watched as Cedric and Neville fought a Death Eater. He looked around. All of his friends were fighting… Except Ron. He couldn't find Ron at all. He assumed that he was still off somewhere else.

"You're a failure boy and you know it!" Voldemort cackled as Harry turned, only to watch as Cedric got hit with the killing curse. Harry felt anger flow through his veins. He broke out of Voldemort's magic, sending magic through the air. Harry ran towards the Death Eater who killed Cedric, cutting his head off. Harry turned and faced toward Voldemort seething.

"That's it boy! Feel the power of the Dark Side flowing through you!" Voldemort said.

"Don't listen Harry! Feel peace!" Dumbledore shouted as he jumped into battle against Voldemort. "Harry stay safe!"

Harry turned around to come face to face with the two apprentices.

"I'm gonna get my revenge on you! You chopped off my fucking hand!" Marion yelled as he ran at Harry. Harry sidestepped him, igniting his blade. Harry watched as Sauron ran toward him. Harry brought his blade up and began the attack, swinging wildly. He cut left, bringing up a right hook with his blade. He brought his foot up, propelling Sauron back. He turned as Marion ran at him. He blocked the blow, pushing the power he used back into the parry as Marion stumbles back. Harry pushed Sauron away magically, and turned to see Sauron with Hannah and Daphne.

"Why don't you two ever play by the rules? You always take my friends as hostage!" Harry said angrily. His anger powered him, as he felt magic rushing to his hands. He sent it out, and it was in the form of blue lightning. It hit Sauron sending him to the wall, and knocking him out. Harry turned towards Marion. Harry quickly took his chance, and faked a right cut before bringing his blade over his head and swinging downward. Marion blocked the blow, but stumbled backwards. Harry jumped forward, bringing a barrage of light blows at Marion as he deflected them.

"Potter! I heard you were alive. I worked with your father!" A woman yelled maniacally from behind him.

"Bellatrix!" Marion said in awe.

"Let's get him shall we?" Bellatrix said carefully before she and Marion jumped towards him. Harry jumped backwards. He cut at Sauron Who was just getting up. Sauron blocked it, but didn't do anything else, walking to join Bellatrix.

Harry began to panic slightly. He felt the power again. He shot out the lightning pushing everyone back. He jumped around at Bellatrix. Bellatrix swung wildly at him. Harry blocked each of them. Harry gave Bellatrix a kick in the stomach before turning and blocking Sauron's attack.

"You fucker you cut off my hand!" Marion yelled angrily. He ran at Harry joining Sauron and Bellatrix in making a circle around Harry. Harry watched as a shaggy man knocked Bellatrix back. Harry turned to focus on the two apprentices. Marion ran at him angrily. Harry brought up his blade and blocked the incoming blow. He cut left with his blade, knocking the surprised Marion back. Harry swung right at the incoming Sauron. Sauron motioned for Marion to join him in the attack.

"It's time for Harry Potter to die!" Sauron yelled. They ran forward at the same time. Harry blocked the both blows. He hurriedly jumped over Sauron's cut at his thigh before swinging at Marion. Marion deflected it upwards, cutting of Sauron's head. Harry gasped. He watched as the head rolled onto the floor. Harry looked on sickly. He didn't know the man. Harry turned toward Marion.

"You killed him! You're more of a monster than Voldemort!" Marion said angrily between sobs.

"No I swear I didn't mean to! I swear!" Harry said guiltily. Marion ran at him. Harry deflected the blow, and chopped Marion's other hand off.

"I'm going to have to have 2 robotic hands know!" Marion yelled. He grabbed Harry by the throat with the metal hand. Harry struggled to breathe. "I'll kill you for this!" Marion said full of hate. Harry knew he hadn't any other choice. He couldn't get his magic to work, so he swung his plasma blade straight into Marion's neck. Harry fell to the ground, watching Marion's head roll. It was another person he didn't know.

"Harry!" Dumbledore cried out as Voldemort pushed him away.

"You've killed them! Good! I hadn't need for them any more. They weren't all that great of Dark Lords. Neither could fight well. Too bad I've withheld my actual apprentices from you!" Voldemort said with a laugh. "I'd never recruit failures like that." He said cackling.

Harry growled at him. "You can train anyone who you want! You'll never beat the power I have over you!" Harry said. Harry watched Dumbledore wall over.

"The boy is right!" Dumbledore said before raising his sword. Voldemort saw the opportunity and struck, stabbing Dumbledore in the chest.

"NO!" Harry screamed. He ran towards Voldemort and swung with all his might, knocking Voldemort back. Voldemort just laughed. Harry brought his blade down from over his head, slicing at Voldemort. Harry felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he swung at Voldemort. Voldemort just dodged all the blows.

Harry felt himself get pushed back as Voldemort ran away. Harry turned as Snape killed Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw from his year.

"Traitor!" Harry screamed. Snape shot a wide variety of curses at him, but Harry just deflected them away. Harry had to turn at the bright light that Snape made, and in this distraction, Snape apparated away. Harry ran desperately back to Dumbledore.

"Harry… Sirius will… He'll… He'll train you… Love Harry… that's what… what the code… Love." Dumbledore said before dying. Harry looked up, his vision blurred by his tears. He looked, watching who he assumed was Sirius battle Bellatrix. Sirius got her down, but she just apparated away. Sirius turned toward him.

"Harry!" Sirius said.

"Get away!" Harry screamed as the snow started to fall.

"Harry-" Neville began.

"Get away!" Harry interrupted. The students of the school listened, giving Harry his space. Harry cried, for killing people, for watching his teacher die. Harry got up, and walked over and punch the wall. He turned around, aware of the students looking at him.

"Harry!" Daphne yelled.

Harry turned and walked away into the castle, fixing all of the damage. He sat down in a corridor, and cried.

 _Several Weeks Later_

Neville was concerned. He was starting to have bouts of accidental magic again, like he was a little kid once more. Sometimes, he'd pick up his wand, and sparks would just shoot out. He'd also noticed that Harry was more withdrawn then ever. Neville nervously fingered his wand. He was going to Charms today, and he knew he'd have to perform magic.

"You and I both know what's been going on. You're just denying it. It won't help you." Harry had said. Neville wasn't sure what he was talking about. Accidental magic was for kids. Harry had said that he had more accidental magic then most kids because he was a wielder.

Neville gasped. He couldn't be a wielder. Would Harry lie to him? He couldn't bare the thought. He decided to seek Harry out later.

Neville got up and turned, knowing full well that he had Transfiguration in a few minutes. He walked in, and plopped down. Harry watched him carefully from across the room, where he was seated with Ron.

"Good Morning class!" Professor McGonagall said. Most everyone muttered a greeting to her. "Today, we'll be pairing with Professor Lupin, who has the rest of your peers, and we'll be dueling. We're going to learn who is the strongest duelist, and then decide your path from there."

Neville let out a sigh. He would end up at the bottom because of his wand. It wasn't even his. It was the one his dad used.

"Mr. Longbottom, do you have something to add?" McGonagall asked. Neville shook his head. He looked across his shoulder, only to catch Harry's stare.

Harry was intrigued by the turn of events. He'd felt Neville's awakening of sorts. Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before Neville asked him for help. Harry had gained a control over his magic at a young age because he never wanted to cast accidental magic around his relatives, and for good reason.

Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Mate, I hope you get paired with the blond haired git first, so you can totally demolish him!" Ron whispered.

Harry nodded in response as they got up. McGonagall led them down into Lupin's classroom. Harry noted that the room only had one dueling area.

"We'll be dueling for the rest of the week, so be prepared." Most of the students nodded. Lupin looked on shakily at the list. "First is… Ronald Weasley and Millicent Bullstrode!" He announces.

Ron made his way up to the mats. He gave a bow while Millicent sneered at him. Ron growled walking back to his place on the mat.

"Begin," Lupin said.

" _Stupefy!"_ Ron yelled wanting to get it over with. Bullstrode ducked.

" _Inpedimenta! Reducto!"_ Millicent belched. Ron made a disgusted face at the sound that came out of her mouth.

" _Protego!"_ Ron said. Knowing he'd catch her off guard, he yelled, " _Expelliarmus!"_ The spell hit her square in the chest, and her wand flew into Ron's Hand.

Harry watched as Hermione beat Tracey. Crabbe beat Goyle. Malfoy beat Seamus. Dean beat Lavender. Daphne best Cho. Terry Boot beat Zachariah Smith. Hannah beat Pansy. Ginny narrowly beat Zabini. Nott utterly destroyed some girl Ron said was from Gryffindor. There were more duels but Harry stopped paying attention. He knew that Lupin saved him for last.

"Potter and Longbottom your last!" McGonagall yelled annoyed. Harry walked up with a smirk of confidence. He gave a half bow to a nervous Neville before walking to his side.

"Begin." Lupin said tiredly.

" _Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Reducto! Impedimenta! Peteificus Totalus!"_ Neville yelled hoping to catch Harry off guard. Harry playfully swatted each spell away.

Harry gave a flick of his wand, and sent a spell of red that blasted right through Neville's shield.

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Never again will you play with your opponent!"

"I thought I should at least give him a chance Professor!" Harry said feigning innocence.

"You two are to duel again and Potter you can only use transfiguration!" McGonagall said angrily.

"Begin…" Lupin said lazily.

Harry summoned a hair pin from the crowd. He transfigured it into a large wall. He quickly decided to knock Neville of his feet and rush him. He summoned another hair pin and transfigured it into a log, and flicked it at Neville's legs knocking him off balance.

Neville looked on scared. He felt the accidental magic start again, and it came off in waves. He looked a Harry, the fear ever present in his face. Harry just stood there and caught his attack in his palm. Neville fell over from exertion.

"I guess I won?" Harry asked.

"Get him!" McGonagall yelled. Harry picked Neville up and walked him to the infirmary. Harry knew that Neville just needed sleep, so he left him there, deciding to walk to Dinner. He sat down, and immediately felt everyone looking at him.

"He'll be fine… he just used too much magic at once! I've done it before." Harry duly said.

Susan gave him the look that said she didn't believe him. "You're the reason though! How do we know you didn't do it on purpose?"

Harry nodded, agreeing on her point. "Well… I might have… I… errr… Stop being a schizophrenic." Harry said with a laugh.

Susan glared at him. "How am I a schizophrenic?" She demanded.

Harry took a second to think. "Let's see… Well, you do like him right?" Harry asked. Susan blushed a deep shade of red. "It may not be schizophrenia that's causing your unclear thoughts, but it's the concept behind it!" Harry said moving his arms as he talked.

Hannah nodded. "That'd be like asking me or Daphne to give our opinions on Harry. The opinions we give would be skewered with infatuation." Hannah said grimly. Daphne lit up crimson. "However, I believe we can still give opinions on ickle Ronniekins?" She asked with a laugh.

Ron's wars turned a similar color to his hair. "Don't say that again." He said angrily. Harry swore he saw his eyes turn yellow. He decided he'd talk to Dumbledore about this. Except Dumbledore wasn't alive anymore. The pain of losing a mentor and father figure hit him again.

He must of let some of it flash across his face.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hannah asked subtly.

"Nothing," Harry responded quickly.

"Bottling up your emotions will only make them worse!" Daphne said.

"Yeah! Well maybe you'd like to watch one of your good friends die, and then, watch your mentor die! Oh and you can't forget! Harry Potter, the boy who lived! He had a wonderful life I'm sure… Of course! It's a wonderful life of fucking abuse." Harry said angrily. He got up and stomped away.

"That was his plea for help," Susan said. She didn't get to go on before Daphne and Hannah got up after him.

Harry ran around the corner into Lupin.

"Ah Harry! You okay bud?" Lupin asked.

"I'll be fine," Harry said monotone.

"Yeah well, I guess I'll need your help. You see… I've got Sirius Black and I want you to meet him!" Lupin said.

"Why the fuck should I meet with someone who wants to kill me?" Harry asked angrily.

"Oh I talked to him! He doesn't want to kill you, only to kill Peter Pettigrew, the real reason your parents are dead." Lupin said enthusiastically.

"What-?" Harry began.

"I'll explain when we get there!" Lupin interrupted, taking off and motioning for Harry to follow. They walked together out into the Shrieking Shack.

"Lupin!" Harry warned.

"Relax Harry! I've told you, Sirius doesn't want to kill you."

"Harry!" Sirius snarled.

"I fucking told you Lupin!"

"Calm down! I only want Pettigrew. He was the true secret keeper. He gave up everything to old moldy. He's also secretly a wielder." Sirius added.

"Gah! Harry get away from him! He wants to kill you!" Hannah yelled as she was the first one in the room. Daphne ran into her from behind as she entered the room.

"Fucking dirty traitor!" Daphne spat.

"No it wasn't him! It was Pettigrew." Harry explained lacklusterly.

Sirius leaped of the chair and onto the floor. He chased after something. Harry and Lupin followed; the girls only moments behind them.

Sirius grabbed what looked to be a rat. The rat transformed into Pettigrew.

"You traitor!" Sirius yelled. Harry looked up the Moon was full.

Lupin moaned as his transformations started. Sirius looked back in panic. Pettigrew quickly stunned him. Harry brought out his blue blade.

"Puny Potter! The d… dar… dark lord wan… wants… you!" Pettigrew muttered, drawing his own blade. Pettigrew waddled over to Hannah and Daphne while Harry pushed Lupin away and checked on Sirius.

"I hate you!" Harry yelled. Harry flipped up over Peter. Peter's metal Hand reached out for him. Harry sliced at it, however, the blade just bounced off.

Peter laughed. He gave a sniff. Harry cut right, knocking Pettigrew completely onto the ground.

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" Harry said angrily as he turned toward Hannah and Daphne, making sure they were both okay.

Pettigrew got up and sniffed around again. Harry cut left this time, knocking Pettigrew onto the ground once more.

"Get away from him." A voice said to Harry. Harry looked around. He saw Bellatrix in front of 4 others. Harry grunted. "You like? Meet the new apprentices!" Bellatrix said with a maniacal grin.

"I'll stop you!" Harry said. Harry decided to ignite his second blade and fight with dual blades.

"Look at Potty! He's got a red blade too! Poor baby!" Bellatrix said igniting her own blades. The apprentices app followed suit. The blades ranged from blood red to maroon to orange to yellow.

"Don't patronize me." Harry said with a growl as he raised his hand, choking Bellatrix. He tightened his hand, slowly constructing her throat. He let her go.

"Get him!" Bellatrix yelled in a raspy voice. The apprentices ran at him. Harry blocked blows from two, pushing them back. He swung at the next two, creating a pattern of sorts, block then attack.

Bellatrix got up, and looked right at Sirius. She undid his stunned state. "Dear cousin… I won't beat you like that, I'll crush you in front of your orphan of a godson!" Bellatrix said.

Meanwhile, Harry battled past Hannah and Daphne, just staring at him in worry. Harry was losing ground quickly as he blocked the oncoming blows. Harry jumped backwards, and propelled over the apprentices, off the wall. He gave a quick punch into one apprentice, knocking them out. Harry slashed quickly at two coming to attack, pushing them back. He gave a swift kick, knocking another out.

Bellatrix swiped at Sirius. She could tell he was rusty. Sirius's reflexes were slowed from his time in Azkaban. He was always a good defender, but he relied too much on his reflexes, and it showed. Bellatrix decided to end it quickly, and knocked him onto the ground with a forceful blow. She saw Harry knockout another apprentice leaving one left. She growled as she moved in for a final blow.

Neville ran through the hallway. He sensed something was wrong. He ran through the hallway. He found himself at the top of the Astronomy tower. He looked down at the battles. He leaped off the tower, not realizing fully what he was doing and acting upon instinct.

"Neville! Fuck!" Hannah yelled. Harry pushed the apprentice away and helped slow Neville down. Harry turned only to see Bellatrix about to kill Sirius. Harry tossed his blue blade back to Neville and jumped forward, blocking Bellatrix's attempted murder.

Harry felt the feeling in his fingers as his rage built. He put out his fingers, and let the lightning explode out into Bellatrix knocking her back.

Bellatrix leaped at Harry. Harry tried his best to deflect her blows, but she knocked flat on his butt.

Bellatrix leaned her blade in his right arm, slowly pushing it farther and farther in. Harry screamed in pain.

"Pull back!" Voldemort hissed over a comm of sorts.

"But I-" Bellatrix started.

"Pull back! The boy is mine! Don't touch him!" Voldemort rumbled. Bellatrix grumbled, summoning the apprentices and apparated away with them.

Harry sank to the ground beside Sirius. "Hey! Sirius are you okay!"

Sirius smiled up at him. "I'll be fine. Danger follows me like I follow nice bums." Sirius said with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm serious! Your health could be in danger."

"Actually I'm Sirius!" Sirius said indignantly.

"Fuck! We can't bring to the Hospital Wing. I'll just heal you… this is gonna hurt." Harry forced his magic to flow through Sirius, healing him, but causing the both of them extreme pain.

Sirius got up, "I can't stay, but promise to write! I've got a surprise for you!" Harry nodded and waved as Sirius apparated away.

Harry turned toward where Neville, Daphne, and Hannah resided. "Yo! Nev! I didn't know you had it in you!" Harry said proudly.

Neville looked at the ground, "Me either…" Neville handed him his blade.

"You two alright! I'm sorry you guys got dragged into this." Harry yelled over, utterly exhausted.

Hannah ran over and gave him a bone crushing hug. "I'm glad you're okay," She said worriedly.

"This isn't even the worst thing I've been through!" Harry said incredulously.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we ever stop worrying about you!" Daphne said as she wrapped him in a hug. Harry patted her head in a comforting manner.

 _The Next Day_

Harry sat down on the Hogwarts Express. He was extremely tired. He knew that Daphne would be angry at him for not sitting with her, but he had just saved her from a dark lord, so she could deal with it.

"I like the peace and quiet too!" Luna said walking through the door.

Harry groaned.

"It'll be like you can't hear me!" Luna said as she sat down and stared out the window.

Harry payed down and fell asleep. He dreamed of killing Bellatrix slowly, disturbing himself in the process.

"Harry! It's time to get up! The train is in London!" A little kid said as he shook Harry.

Harry mumbled thanks to the kid. He got off the train and groaned realizing that he was to be going to his relatives house.

"HARRY POTTER!" Daphne screamed.

"Huh!" Harry said waking up from his dozing.

"You didn't sit with us on the train! AGAIN!" She screamed before stomping away.

Harry rolled his eyes, looking for his Aunt and Uncle.

"Harry… Pst!" Harry looked over. Remus was standing there with a dog.

"Professor Lupin! What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I'm here to pick you up! Your relatives said I could take you to live with us!" Lupin said happily pointing to him and the dog. "The dog is actually Sirius!" He whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded knowing he was gonna have a great time this summer.

 **There is the end of the second year! I loved writing this chapter, so hopefully you guys love it too! The next chapter is definitely a favorite of mine though. I've been looking forward to this. Make sure to leave a review giving your opinion. Thanks for reading this!**

 **I want to give a quick shout out to everyone who has favorited and followed. Thanks to Austin Morgan, Hoffindor, Namikaze 2330, RareDarkgon, Watsmash01, bambampizza, bolt3091, devilsmaster2, hash16, jack3160, jff0123, kyudoran, rudebeast1234, skyjadeprincess, and tomec1234.**

 **Also! A special thanks to kyudoran and rudebeast for helping me plan this out and to rudebeast for reviewing on almost every chapter! You guys are the inspiration for this so thanks a ton!**

 **Remember to review and favorite! Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Last Jedi PART 1

_**Crying is a way your eyes speak when your mouth can't explain how broken your heart is. -Anonymous**_

 **Chapter 7: The Last Jedi Part 1**

 **I've been looking forward to writing this for a while; however, be warned, there is death in this chapter.**

Harry sat back in bed. He just had another nightmare. The nightmares never stopped. Sometimes they were of Cedric and Dumbledore or of him killing the two dark apprentices. Sometimes, he even had dreams about his father, and the atrocities he committed.

"Harry you okay?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. "Why?"

"You were screaming—again." Sirius said worriedly.

"I'm fine… go to bed." Harry said, not wanting to put his pain with Sirius.

"Why don't you? You and I both know that we have a big day coming tomorrow. We're going with Lupin on a cruise liner!" Sirius said excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I feel like you're more excited than Lupin and I."

"Well… I'm hoping to get some nice pussy. Ass would do just as well though I suppose." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"You're more perverted than me, and I'm a teenager."

"Shut up."

Harry rolled over on his side. Laying down to go to sleep once more. He'd spent six weeks so far here with Lupin and Sirius. In those six weeks, he'd been more happy than ever before. He'd been in contact with all his friends. They were even going on the cruise with him. Harry was excited.

"You're not asleep yet."

"Fuck off."

"I will!" Sirius added indignantly before walking out of the room.

 _Meanwhile_

"Is the trap in place?"

"Yes my lord."

"And the accident planned out?"

"Of course my lord."

"Good. Now, go off and mock duel with the rest of them."

"Of course my lord."

 _Meanwhile_

Daphne sat excitedly in her bed. She couldn't wait to meet Harry and her friends again. She also wanted to show her parents Harry. She gasped to herself, realizing what she said.

"I'm in love." She said quietly to herself.

"Of course you are dear! I knew it!" Daphne's Mom said.

"Mom! I didn't know you were there!" Daphne said, blushing various shades of red.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Her Mom asked as she walked over and sat on Daphne's bed.

"Mom!" Daphne complained.

"Daphne! I've known that you loved said boy since you came home muttering about him. I'm your mother I know these things!" Her mother added.

"Fine! It's this really cute boy in our class at Hogwarts. I don't think you'll like it though." Daphne said in warning.

"Darling, I'll stand by your choice on who to love. It's your father who'll need convincing."

"It's Harry Potter." Daphne said looking embarrassed. She looked down, feeling all the blood rush to her cheeks.

Her mother gasped. "You hang out with him? I used to hang out with Lily and James way back when! In fact, when you were little, you, Harry, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abott, and Fleur Delacour used to play together. It was the cutest thing ever!" Daphne's Mom squealed.

Daphne paled quickly. That was everyone in her friend group except Fleur and Ron.

"How ironic?" Daphne's Mom muttered as she walked out of the room.

 _Meanwhile_

Neville silently packed his belongings for the trip, glad that he and his grandmother would get out of the house. His grandmother was driving him crazy currently.

"Neville!" She screamed.

"Yes Grandma?" Neville asked.

"Get down here immediately!"

"Yes Grandma."

"Did you pack your stuff?"

"Yes Grandma."

"Did you pack your wand?"

"Yes Grandma."

"Do you have your father's wand?"

"Of course Grandma."

"Well I've been thinking." Neville's grandmother started.

Neville let out a sigh.

"Don't sigh at me young man! Anyways, I was thinking and I know that we're going on the magic cruise and whatnot; however, I think that you should still bring books and study for next year."

Neville Reyes his best not to roll his eyes. "Of course, great idea Grandma." Neville said trying to keep his the sarcasm out of his voice, much like the rolling of his eyes.

"Good, now get your ass upstairs and pack!"

"Yes Grandma."

 _Meanwhile_

Hannah looked out her window, she felt something weird in the pit of her stomach. She instantly felt connected with five odd people. She knew the presences anywhere: Harry, Susan, Neville, Daphne, and another person.

 _The Next Day_

Harry walked up toward the boat. He was certain of only one thing, whatever he felt yesterday was no mistake. He felt the bond he shared with the people he cared for. Harry followed Sirius as they got onto the boat.

"So bud! This is a magical cruise liner, so all we have to do is be careful about my identity!" Sirius said.

Harry mumbled an affirmative. "Sirius have you ever felt like you really belonged to something? Like you have a bond with a group of people so strong?"

"No, but it is my understanding that your father and mother had something of the sort. They had what Dumbledore later called a Magic Bond. They could feel each other's presence. I remember, in their last moments they had something. Right before your father went to save Voldemort, they had one."

"Oh," Harry responded lacklusterly. "Is it possible to have that type of bond with more than one person?"

"In theory?" Sirius replied.

Harry grunted in response as he and Sirius walked back to their rooms under the deck.

"I guess we don't have to keep my name so secret, I know that Bones is clearing it up for me…" Sirius responded.

"I agree," Harry responded, trying to feel for the bond he experienced before. He felt something. He knew his bond was stronger with Hannah and Daphne, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly where or what the bond was.

"Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, shocked out of his stupor.

"I was wondering if you were gonna go meet with your friends?"

"Oh yeah of course, I'm sorry." Harry turned and walked above deck. He felt a familiar presence behind him, wondering who it was, he turned. In front of him was a girl with silver-blonde hair.

"Monsieur?"

"Do I know you?" Harry asked.

"My name es Fleur Delacour!"

"Pleasure to meet you! My names Harry Potter!" Harry said extending out a hand to shake.

"Pleasure to haze ze acquaintance wiz you!" Fleur said, her accent coming through. She shook Harry's hand.

"I've got to be on my way. I'll see you around Fleur!" Harry said turning.

"I believe we will." Fleur said with a nod, she turned and left.

Harry walked around, wondering where he could find his friends. Giving up on the search, he closed his eyes, and let himself become one with his magic, seeing if he could use this bond

"Harry!" Hannah shouted to him.

Harry turned towards her and ran to her, enveloping her in a big hug. "I missed you!" He said.

"Oh, I've missed you so much too!" Hannah said enthusiastically.

"Oi Harry?" Harry turned towards where he heard Neville's voice.

"Ay! Nev! S'up mate?" Harry said, giving Neville a bro-hug.

"Not much mate! How've you been?"

"Never better!" Harry said, feeling fulfilled.

"Neville, oh I missed you!" Susan said as she and Neville shared a passionate hug, turned kiss.

"Well That was unexpected!" Harry said sarcastically. "I've been waiting for that to happen for a while now."

Neville flashed an embarrassed grin, much like the shorter Susan's grin plastered to her face.

"I think next time I'll greet you that way too!" Harry said with a laugh.

"Save me the trouble Potter!" Daphne said with a laugh as she walked up to the group. Harry enveloped her in a big hug. She returned the hug in full force. Weirdly enough, everyone joined in a group hug.

"Did you guys feel that _thing_ that happened yesterday?" Harry asked.

A chorus of agreement was heard.

"I asked my uncle about the subject and he said my parents had a bond of sorts, where they could feel each other. I think we may have something of the sort. I can feel the bond right now. I can feel that Neville and Susan's bond is stronger than their bond with the rest of us." Harry said.

"I feel it to, but I feel it with you and Hannah?" Daphne said. She frowned. "I thought? How are we connected? Neither of us are?" Daphne gasped.

"Well fuck. That goes out the window." Harry said deep in thought. Susan flashed a knowing look to both Daphne and Hannah. "I met this girl today… It felt like I'd known her forever… she was Fleur oh whatever was her last name?" Harry pondered to himself.

"It wasn't Delacour was it?" Susan asked.

Daphne gasped at the name. "My Mom told me that all of us and her and her sister were in this like group. But then Harry's parents died, and we all went our separate ways."

"She could be that piece that I felt?" Hannah said quietly to herself.

"I agree," Neville said quietly, "I felt it too."

Harry shuddered quickly at the thoughts. He wanted to speak to Dumbledore about this, but Dumbledore was dead. The pain hit him fresh, like a ton of bricks. "I've got to go, I'll see you later." Harry said, trying to withhold his sobs and fear.

"Harry-" Daphne began, but Harry was already off.

Harry moved quickly through the boat, trying to get as far away as he could. He moved towards the stern of the boat.

"Harry are you alright?" Hannah asked concerned.

Harry growled slightly. She followed him here. "Get away!"

"Harry! I'm concerned! Listen I know you're fucking blind and all, but we all care for you!" Hannah said angrily.

"Get away from me!" Harry yelled.

Hannah ran away. Harry could hear the sobs as she ran.

"What have I done?" Harry asked himself. His anger made him a different person. He remembered Dumbledore's saying: "Fear leads to anger, anger to hate, hate to suffering, and suffering is the path to the Dark Side." Harry had all of the above at the moment in him. He had his fear to lose his friends. His anger and hate towards Voldemort for killing Dumbledore and Cedric, and this caused him suffering.

"I am one with my magic, my magic will be one with me!" Harry said to himself as he meditates, trying to rid himself of his feelings.

"Harry rid yourself of your feelings, you cannot. But, your love can overpower your darkness." Harry hear Dumbledore's voice say to him.

"But Master, I can't… no! I won't lose them!"

"Fear to lose, Harry, that is something you must let go of!"

"So your just saying to shake it off?" Harry asked angrily.

"Harry!" Dumbledore warned.

"Don't Harry! Me! I thought you had changed, but you're still stubborn." Harry said disrupting his connection with the force.

Harry turned out towards the sea, feeling the wind push past him as he stood there. He looked out, thinking about his future. Harry turned, and walked back, through the darkness. Harry made his way down towards the bunks.

"Harry James Potter! Why the fuck would you do that to Hannah?" Daphne asked grumpily.

"I-" Harry started.

"No buts! No more excuses Harry." Neville said angrily.

"Yo guys! Calm down mates!" Harry said.

"You hurt her so bad!" Susan said. His three friends turned and marched away, leaving a shocked Harry.

Harry turned and left. He walked away, towards the engine rooms of the ship, having a weird feeling about being drawn to it.

"ATTENTION! All people are to retire to their bunks, there is an emergency!" A voice blades over the speaker.

Harry turned to leave, but instead, looked straight into the eyes of a dark apprentice.

"Not so fast Potter!" He sneered.

Harry turned to run, only to faces with a bright light as he got knocked out.

 _Later_

Daphne woke up in shock. She had been knocked out by the blast. She was currently resting on land. She got up and walked out. She found her way to her friends.

Neville looked up. His eyes were red from crying. "Harry hasn't been found."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry hasn't been found, they got everyone out, but Harry wasn't found." Neville said panicking.

"But—" Daphne started.

"No! They think he's dead!" Neville said.

"And the last time we saw him, we were angry with him!" Susan moaned.

Daphne sank to her knees as the flow of tears began. "Where's Hannah?" Daphne managed between sobs.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Susan said sullenly.

"Harry couldn't die like that. He's survived so much more." Daphne said to herself.

"I don't think so." Neville said. The tension in the air made Daphne uncomfortable.

"Is everyone else okay?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, couple cuts and bruises but nothing else severe." Susan said, " my aunt went through and checked."

The three of them sat together, sharing in their sorrows. The tears flowed freely, without any restraints.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"It's Harry, he's gone!" Susan cried. Hannah shook her head.

"Guys that's not funny to joke about."

"I wish we were joking Hannah." Daphne replied.

"Harry wouldn't want us to mope about him, instead we should move on." Neville said.

Daphne wiped the tears off of her face. "I never got to tell him…" She mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Neville asked.

"Nothing."

"Guys, let's not let Harry's death be in vain. He may not be with us physically, but he's still with us in here," Neville said pointing to his chest. "He'll always be with us."

Susan turned around for a second, grabbing drinks. The bartender didn't notice she wasn't of age. Susan passed them around. "To Harry."

"To Harry." Everyone repeated. Daphne poured the glass down her throat. It immediately gave her a burning sensation. After a few more, the pain of losing Harry lost its edge.

"Guys! Let's dance!" Daphne said.

"Wow we're all so drunk." Neville slurred as he tried to stand. He looked over. Hannah tried to drink more, but she spilled the glass on herself.

"Fudgity nugges!" Hannah said.

"Wha?" Daphne asked.

Susan let out a moan as she passed out. Daphne felt her head explode as she passed out.

 _Daphne looked around. She was lying on a beach somewhere. She tried to move but she couldn't at all. She let out a moan. She had no feeling anywhere. All she felt was a burning passion._

" _Gah!" She cried out in frustration. She silently began to pray, that someone, anyone, would come to help her. She waited, but no help came. She began to get a bit of feeling back into her. As the feeling returned, the pain came. It was indescribable pain. Especially, the pain in her back. She lay there, attempting to move. She flipped onto her side. With a grunt of pain, she tried to pull herself up, but it felt as though her arms had been turned to goo, as she floundered around._

Daphne awoke with a start. She looked around. She was still in the same place she'd been before. Susan, Neville, and Hannah were also waking up.

"Fuck I had the weirdest dream." Neville groaned.

"Me too." Daphne said.

"Where were you?"

"On a beach."

"Me too." They all said at the same time.

"My headache is terrible." Hannah said.

"Well a hangover does suck." Daphne said sarcastically.

"No shit Captain Fucking Obvious." Hannah said.

Daphne just laid back. She couldn't think straight with her pounding headache.

 _Meanwhile_

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He let out a groan of pain before realizing he couldn't move.

"Fuck!" He screamed. He saw something glow blue above him. Harry frantically tried to move, pushing magic through his veins, however nothing happened.

"Calm down Harry," Dumbledore's voice told him.

Harry slowly stopped squirming.

"Meditate Harry, feel! Let your magic run freely, think of a way to save yourself." Dumbledore said calmly.

"But how can I survive without food or water?" Harry asked.

"You have magic you know right?" Dumbledore asked with a chuckle. Dumbledore faded away.

Harry layed down, and let his magic reach out. He let it have free rein.

 _Meanwhile, at the Hogwarts Express_

Daphne stood behind Hannah as they got onto the bus. She walked up into their compartment.

"Harry would always be the last one to the compartment," Hannah said sadly.

Daphne gasped as she felt magic run through her like never before. She grabbed onto Hannah as Hannah's breath quickened. They grabbed each other's hands.

"Fuck, fuck…" Hannah said panting.

Daphne looked up. Her and Hannah were now on a beach. She again felt the sensation of being numb. Then, she was back at the compartment with Hannah, hugging each other. They got up and separated.

"I'm sorry," Daphne muttered as she dusted herself off.

"Me too," Hannah murmured. Neville, Susan, and Ron walked in at that moment.

"Hey mates!" Ron said.

Hannah glared grumpily at him. "Hey," she growled sarcastically.

"Yo chill mate! I'm just tryin to stay happy because I know that's what Harry would have wanted." Ron said with his hands in the air.

"Yeah! Well maybe if you bothered to check in with the rest of us, you'd know that Harry is a tender topic!" Daphne screamed.

 _Back with Harry_

Harry felt a sharp poke at his brain. He looked up to see a red glow in the air around a masked man.

"I've come to teach you the ways of the Dark Side."

"I'll never turn to the dark side!" Harry yelled back.

"Really? You know that lightning you use? It's called Sith Lightning. And the force choke you've used, that was created by Darth Mandarin. You probably know of the man though as Lord Voldemort."

"What?!" Harry asked surprised. "His name keeps getting longer. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, A.K.A. Darth Mandarin."

"Yes. Now, we need to learn the names of Bellatrix and the apprentices because you're gonna learn everything you can to defeat them. Bellatrix Lestrange, Countess of Serejevo. Her husband was Count Lestrange of Serejevo during the war, also known as Darth Tyranny. He was killed by your father."

"Awesome!" Harry said. "So what's her name?"

"Her name is Darth Malum. She's a pretty good fighter, however she's not attuned to the force, so you'll be able to exploit that against her."

Harry nodded, shocked he could move. With a grunt, he sat up, stretching his unused muscles.

"You were just in shock from the explosion, don't worry, it should get better."

Harry nodded. "We should move on."

"I can't tell you any of the names of the apprentices or else I'd have to kill you, but I can tell you their Sith names. The first one is Darth Apollo. He'll be a great fighter, and a worthwhile adversary. He has a need for power and will do anything to get power. As the saying goes, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. I fear there is no way to save Darth Apollo. In fights, He'll get tired quickly, so you should use a more defensive style of fighting. He'll always try to be the aggressor, so be ready for that."

"Okay, So defense against Apollo." Harry said nodding.

"Next is Darth Sorbeat. This one, well, she's more of a healer, but she uses the force well. She doesn't know she's a healer yet, but by your final confrontation she will, so be ready for that. She's not a great fighter, but she can team with Apollo and she'll be great. They work together well."

"So try and stop her from getting to the others, got it!" Harry said, excited at the prospect of learning to beat the apprentices.

"Next, Darth Irrumabo. Now, she is strongly attuned with her magic and she's a great fighter. However, you've also got the best chance to turn her to your side. Use that how you may. Last but definitely least, Darth Mortem. You're probably more likely to turn Voldemort than her. I suspect she'll probably be a problem after you defeat Voldemort, rather if you defeat Voldemort." The spirit added at the end.

Harry nodded. He pushed himself up. "Yes I understand."

"Next, I'm going to teach you all of the known forms of combat. You needn't be proficient, just know of them and harness the best moves."

 _Meanwhile at Hogwarts_

"Over Summer Break, we experienced the death of a hero." Professor McGonagall said. She was the new headmaster this year. "I'd first like to offer up a moment of silence for the late Harry Potter."

The Great Hall was silent, all around, people could be seen stifling sobs and generally looking sullen. Even Malfoy seemed to be sad at the prospect.

"Remus Lupin, your former DADA professor will be holding the Funeral this Saturday. I'm sure that he'd love it if you all attended. With that, I implore you to eat!" She said with a smile.

Daphne looked down at her plate. She didn't feel quite hungry. She scornfully picked at the things on her plate. She looked up. Hannah glared at her plate as she sat there. Neville put a comforting arm on Susan as she leaned on him. Neville had tears dripping onto his plate. Ron was turned toward the other Gryffindors, making jokes and talking animatedly.

"I can't believe he's gone. After all he's done, he just goes like that!" Daphne cried, not able to hold in her tears. She wiped her tears.

"He… I…" Neville tried to comfort, however he was at a loss for words.

 _On Saturday_

Daphne walked outside in her black dress. The mood was somber. She hadn't bothered to put on makeup because she knew it would just smear. She joined with Neville, Susan, and Hannah as they walked to the service.

Though they never said a word, the group of friends expressed millions with just glances. They all knew that this would be hard and that they'd need each other. Daphne felt a tear roll down her cheek at the prospect.

 _With Harry_

"And That is the seventh form of blade combat. It's the hardest to master, but you can use the basic principles in it. That's all I have to teach you! Go back to your world now!"

"What? Before you go, who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am who I am!" The spirit replied.

Harry felt woozy as he felt the world around him fade away.

"Was this only a dream? Does this make it not real?" Harry asked.

"It may have been a dream but that doesn't mean it wasn't real." The spirit provided before Harry was back.

Harry was laying on the ground like he was before the spirits visited him. Harry reached up, his arm wobbling. It felt like he had lead running through his veins. He rolled over, pushing himself up. He moaned in agony at the pain he felt. He got up, and his knees were wobbling.

"Be careful Harry! Soon, you'll have to choose between what is right and what is easy. I can only hope you'll be able to make the right choice." Dumbledore's spirit said to him.

Harry nodded and summoned all the power he could. He envisioned the Hogwarts courtyard and willed himself there.

 _Pop!_ Harry landed in the courtyard. He looked up at the people in black. Someone screamed.

"Who the fuck is that?" One of them said.

Harry doubled over in pain. He lifted his hand up faintly as it trembled, he managed to mumble put pleas for help.

"It's bloody Harry Potter!" Someone screamed.

"Harry!" Four distinct voices screamed. Harry managed to look around once more. He'd landed in the aisle way of what looked like a funeral.

"Help!" He whispered desperately before passing out.

 _A Full Week Later_

Harry woke up and immediately moved to grasp his blade, only to find that his blade wasn't on him. Harry adjusted himself on the bed, groaning as he did so from lack of movement the past few days.

"My golly! You've awoken!" Madam Pomfrey said joyously. "I thought you were a goner! I hope you know you broke your spine! I haven't the slightest clue how you managed to heal so quickly; however, you will need a cane at first as well as a bit of practice doing the normal things. I think you should heal just fine though."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Well Your friends should be around any minute-!" Madam Pomfrey began. "Oh speak of the devil!"

"Has Harry awoken?"

"Why don't you see for yourself." Madam Pomfrey said pointing.

Harry held up his hand, trembling. "Hey Daph!" He said shyly.

"Harry!" She yelled running to him. She wrapped him up in a hug. "I missed you so much. I thought you were dead. I'll never… I want… Harry!" Daphne said rambling.

"Calm down Daph! I'm fine. Either way, I learned a thing or two, so it worked in my favor." Harry said trying to cheer Daphne up.

"Can he come with me to supper?" Daphne asked.

"Of course!" Madam Pomfrey responded. As she got closer to Saphne she whispered, "young love, what a beautiful thing!"

Daphne blushed furiously.

"Hey Daph, can you go out while I change?" Harry asked.

Daphne blushed even harder, and just nodded. Harry looked at the robes Sirius had sent with him. Underneath the outer brown robe, he'd wear his school clothes minus the outer robe. He summoned everything and did a switching spell.

"Madam Pomfrey, can I have the cane?" Harry asked.

"Of course dear, I'm afraid I'll have to walk you and Daphne down."

"That'll Be Fine, I'll need all the help I can get." Harry said, reaching out and grabbing the wooden stick from the healer. Harry leaned his weight on it and began his slow trek to Dinner. As he walked, he and Daphne discussed the pros and cons of having the government provide healthcare, with Madam Pomfrey giving her opinion occasionally.

"I'll warn you, people are gonna look at you weird." Daphne said.

"I'm used to it!" Harry said gleefully as he walked through the big doors. Everyone stopped talking and stared. Even the teachers couldn't help it. Harry clumsily walked over with Daphne. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey. I'll be back after dinner." Harry said. Harry sat down. "I wonder when the last time I've actually eaten is?" Harry asked himself before grabbing his food.

"Hey guys, I don't know why you're all so quiet, but it is making me feel self conscious!" Harry said with a smile.

"Man have I missed you; someone needed to lighten up these old fools!" Ron said with a laugh.

"I always knew it! I am the party!" Harry said grinning as he and Ron shook hands.

"Harry, how can you be so happy when there's a chance you'll never be able to run again?" Daphne asked.

"What? Madam Pomfrey said I'll heal fine?" Harry asked.

"She said that even with your magic, you shouldn't have survived. She said that it will be a miracle if you can move like you did before." Susan said looking down. She knew Daphne wouldn't have been able to tell him.

"Well, in answer to your question, I have everything I've ever wanted right here, why shouldn't I be happy?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Neville warned.

"What?" Harry asked confused. He hadn't any idea what was going on.

"Well, Harry, I think you need an explanation of what is going on. You're the chosen one. You'll bring balance to the world right?" Neville asked. "Or at least Dumbledore told you that much. Well, it… There has been a recent occurrence. You see Voldemort has eyes and ears in the school. And, we'll we overheard that Voldemort is going to kill us to get to you." Neville said.

"Ffttt!" Harry scoffed. "And how does he think he'll do this?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I'm not quite sure…" Neville said. "He also said that you might not be the chosen one you see. There was another, me." Neville added, trying not to show his pride.

"Well, right now, I'm hurt! So, I'll just train you Nev!" Harry said happily.

 _That Night_

Harry woke up in a cold sweat he shivered. He'd just had a dream of Sirius dying. He felt a cold dread in the pit of his stomach as he sat up, brushing the sweat from his forehead. He layed back down, shaken, and hoped to get some rest that night.

 _A few months later_

Harry was finally allowed to walk without the cane. Madam Pomfrey said that he'd be able to regain full range of motion, but that he'd need to be careful. Harry inwardly sighed. The last couple months has been terrible. He was ridiculed by almost everybody in the school because he survived the boat. He wasn't quite sure why.

Neville was a whole different matter. Neville was a quick learner, mastering everything that Harry taught him, and he was catching up to Harry quickly. However, he was arrogant about it and he gave into his anger whenever anything go too tough. When Harry was cunning and inventive, Neville charged blindly into battle and got angry when things began to look bleak.

Harry was actually going to help Sirius at the moment. On the battlefield against the Death Eaters, Sirius led them to battle. The front looked bleak though, his forces were losing ground and he asked Harry to help him make a plan.

Harry; however, was extremely nervous, fearing for his uncle's life. Harry looked up. They had arrived. Harry got off the train.

"Harry! S'up bud?" Sirius asked. Harry gave a fake smile and moved towards him.

"Is that necessary considering your _precarious_ situation?" Harry asked.

"Harry, c'mon, don't be a worry wart." Sirius said.

"This is probably why you're losing, you spend more time joking around then planning." Harry said grumpily.

"Harry! As soon as we're done, you're gonna tell me exactly what's wrong." Sirius said. Harry growled.

"Who are your field commanders?"

"I've got Lupin on the right flank and Nathan Greengrass on the left. I lead the center." Sirius said.

"I'll lead the center, split the left flank into two groups, an infantry group to meet the death eaters head on and a group to cover when you retreat. You lead the infantry. Lupin is gonna lead the right with your infantry group, but instead of retreating, he'll join with my group, which will launch an attack on the death eaters who will hopefully press your forces." Harry said.

"Harry I came to help." Neville said from behind.

Harry rolled his eyes as he turned around. "You'll be in my group. You have to follow my orders okay?"

"But what if-"

"No buts, you'll follow all my orders."

Harry strutted up as he lead the remainder of the legion of troops Sirius was leading to a table. "Okay, men, some of you will die today, but I know that it will be for the greatest cause. For your country. Let's do this men!" Harry shouted as the central flank floundered behind him.

"Harry!" Neville yelled.

"Shut up Neville! Central, get your wands ready." Harry said. Sirius lead the infantry towards the front line. Sirius ignited his plasma blade as the fire fight started. Sirius's forces became tired, but didn't lose very many men. He ordered them to retreat. Harry smirked seeing his plan come to circle. Harry ignited his own blade. He looked up as Sirius fought away Bellatrix. He growled. "Get back!" He murmured.

"Mr. Potter?" A man began.

"Let's go central flank!" Harry yelled. He jumped up from the hole. Harry flew towards Bellatrix and Sirius. Sirius was blocking Bellatrix's blows, but his blade got knocked away. Bellatrix stabbed him in the chest.

"Serves you right!"

"No!" Harry screamed. He ran to Bellatrix and pushed his advantage, harnessing his magic as he battled her. He shot lightning at her, pushing her back further. Realizing his advantage, Harry flipped over her, in a classic form seven move that the spirit taught him and he chopped her in half at the hips. Harry moved forward, slicing through death eaters.

Harry ran forward, pushing through the lines. The battalion here at the Battlefront was depleted, and this was their last stand; however, they were putting up one hell of a fight.

"Harry Potter!" Harry turned at Voldemort's sneer. Harry turned toward his flank.

"Retreat! I'll be back." Harry said. He jumped forward, swinging at Voldemort.

"Now Potter?" Voldemort asked as he just pushed Harry back before starting up his attack. He ran forward, swinging left, moving into a hard uppercut.

Harry brought his blade down, blocking Voldemort's cut. He sidestepped another incoming cut. He held out his hand, pushing Voldemort back. "So Long Darth Mandarin!"

Voldemort scowled at the name, but could only watch as Harry apparated away.

Voldemort turned toward his troops and grumbled away.

 _When Harry Got Back To Hogwarts_

Harry walked in grumpily. He'd lost his godfather. He walked past a group of Hufflepuffs staring. His black hair and brown robe flowed behind him, almost warning not to mess with him.

"Harry! Where's Neville?" Daphne asked, walking up to him.

Harry kept walking. He only let out a scowl.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Daphne asked as she had to jog a little to keep up with Harry.

"Not now!" Harry yelled, everyone staring at him.

Daphne began to cry as she ran away.

Harry looked down angrily as he kept walking. He walked up the stairs, but he felt a searing pain, that indicated only one thing: he was having a magic vision.

 _Harry looked around. He was in a hospital. He turned the corner. He felt a pang of guilt, only knowing that whatever was happening was his fault._

" _Harry!" A voice called out to him. Harry recognized it as his mother's. He reached out, but he missed her hand._

 _He was suddenly in a circle of fire. Neville looked at him, eyes golden._

" _I won't allow you to take her from me!"_

" _Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You've let your dreams and the whispers of a dark lord twist you until now; now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."_

" _Don't make me kill you!" Neville said angrily._

" _Neville! My allegiance is to the Ministry!"_

" _If you're not with me, than your my enemy!"_

" _Surely we can figure out something."_

" _I will bring peace, Justice, freedom, security, and magic to my new empire!"_

" _You're new empire?"_

" _I hate you!" Neville screamed._

" _Neville!"_

" _I can see that it is you that will stand in the way of peace." Neville said._

" _Why should I give up and let_ _ **him**_ _rule?"_

" _Like I said before, if you're not with me, than you're my enemy. I will kill you!" Neville sneered._

" _Only a Sith deals in absolutes!"_

" _Ah!" Neville screamed as he ran towards where Harry was viewing the interaction. Harry felt himself choke Neville and throw him into the fire._

 _He was suddenly next to Daphne as she lied on a hospital bed screaming. Harry turned to his left, Hannah was on the bed next to her, passed out. He felt the same guilty feeling._

 _He was suddenly at a funeral. As they marched through the streets of London, Harry walked around oddly, as though he had new limbs and was just learning to walk again._

 _He fell to his knees. He was watching as a masked man held Hannah and blade point. Harry watched as he cut off her head. He tried to scream, but no noise came out._

" _It's all your fault!" A voice yelled at him._

" _Why?" Another asked._

" _You were my friend!" One screamed._

 _Harry yelled out in anger._

" _Harness your anger boy!" A voice said to Harry in parseltongue._

Harry hit his head on the floor as he woke up. Everyone in the room was staring at him. Harry turned and walked out of the room. He turned toward the Slytherin Common Room, hoping to find Daphne.

"Daphne?" He asked tentatively. He heard sobs from the corner.

"Go away," Daphne sobbed.

"Listen, I came here to apologize, and… I wanted to, you know… I want to… uh?" Harry began.

Daphne looked at him. "Go on?" She asked.

"IjustwantedtocomehereandtellyouthatIloveyouandwantyoutoknowthat!" Harry said.

"Slower Harry!" Daphne cried out, feeling joy at what she thought he was saying.

"Daphne, I wanted to say that while I was out on that island… I know it's been a long time, but I'm kinda dense and you know that." Harry rambled. "Well, when I was there, someone told me that I needed to cherish every moment I had with my loved ones, and when they get ripped away, that's it. And you know Sirius died…" Harry said pausing for a moment.

"He did? Oh I had no idea!" Daphne said sadly, embracing Harry.

"Well, since then, I decided I needed to tell you this, because even if you don't return it, I need to try. Daphne, I love you more than anything, and I never want to have to let you go." Harry said.

"Oh Harry! You haven't an idea of how long I've dreamt of this! Yes a hundred times Harry, yes!"

Daphne said, grabbing his head and giving him a passionate kiss.

"I know this is spontaneous, but while we still have each other," Harry paused for a second, " I think we should get married."

"Harry, I don't know how I know this, but I know that I want to do this. I love you Harry." Daphne said, bringing Harry back in for another kiss.

"It can't be public though, we can't let Voldemort know." Harry grumbled.

"Can I invite my parents?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, I'll invite Lupin and our friends and that's it." Harry said as he stared at Daphne. "I love you so much Daph." He mumbled.

 _Meanwhile_

"Was your recon successful?" Mandarin asked.

"I've successfully transferred to Durmastrong. I will make sure that _it_ happens!"

"And you Apollo?" Mandarin asked.

"Mine was successful. I've tampered with the cup so Crouch can get the name in the cup."

"Very good!"

"Sir, we've got our report from the battlefield. A bunch of low downs died, but so did Darth Malum, Potter killed her before you got there."

Voldemort choked the courier.

He muttered to no one in particular, "Shouldn't have delivered the news."

 **There we go boys. I think this is the longest chapter so far, and it took me a while because I had a spurt of laziness. Most of this is inspired from Episode 2: Attack of the Clones. I was planning on splitting this chapter in two, but yeah. I also quoted Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, So I need to say I don't own that, but I'm sure you know I don't. Make sure to like and review!**

 **Batman**


End file.
